<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当我们谈论五常时我们在谈什么 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687962">当我们谈论五常时我们在谈什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, Original Character(s), Texting, 国人向, 联五 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>国家意识体秘书勇敢揭露老板黑历史！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 当我们谈论五常害人时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>群聊体，联五损友+国人向，纯属自嗨，不喜勿入。</p>
<p>恶向胆边生，怒而开新坑。秘书们的形象借用了自己的OC，作者保留一切权利。</p>
<p><strong>阅读说明</strong>：本系列以中文写作但默认全员英文对话，非英语字句将以粗体表示。</p>
<p>⚠️<strong>注意</strong>⚠️：虽然部分章节秘书们可能会欢乐口嗨搞CP，但这终究是粮食文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[通知：巨无霸受害者邀请红酒受害者加入了群聊]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：来了，新祭品</p><p>炒锅受害者：别吓着孩子</p><p>下午茶受害者：那……欢迎来到痛苦的新生活？</p><p>水管受害者：这是波诺弗瓦的新秘书？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：当然了，看他的ID</p><p>红酒受害者：我有一个问题</p><p>红酒受害者：这群名指的是我们，还是我们的老板？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我有一个建议</p><p>下午茶受害者：别问这个问题</p><p>炒锅受害者：这种双关，当然是看破不说破了</p><p>水管受害者：作为一个法国人，不要像美国人一样不含蓄</p><p>巨无霸受害者：提醒一下，这含蓄的双关群名是我起的</p><p>下午茶受害者：也就是说，这个法国人连美国人都不如？</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们都要把孩子气退群了</p><p>炒锅受害者：赶紧说正事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好的，先说一下群规</p><p>水管受害者：你对正事的定义好像不太对</p><p>巨无霸受害者：本群内分享的所有老板照片及表情包仅限本群成员内部交流使用</p><p>巨无霸受害者：大概就是这样，其它事情你签的保密协议里应该都提过了</p><p>红酒受害者：？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：下面开始欢迎仪式</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯表示很赞.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰表示很淦.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀脸孔扭曲看手机.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基印堂发黑笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：你们为什么会拍这种照片</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你要知道，作为他们的长期受害者，这只是一点小小的报复</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰抱臂翻白眼.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举茶杯翻白眼.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯双下巴.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀跳广场舞全身模糊.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基飞吻.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基斯拉夫蹲.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯沙发瘫.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰唱K痛哭流涕.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基举酒瓶土嗨.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯脸上糊了一整个奶油派.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举着装满炭的烤盘笑得好开心.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯被吓到面目模糊.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基发酒疯嗷嗷哭.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯趴在文件堆中面如死人.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀炒菜时面目狰狞.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀举刀剁排骨气势如虹.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀背心短裤黑墨镜躺摇椅上扇蒲扇.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀穿运动服做广播体操.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀走路不看路掉下水道.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀跳广场舞.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀跳广场舞扭到腰.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：这位炒锅是怎么回事？我以为中国人很强调爱国的</p><p>炒锅受害者：你难道看不出这些照片里充盈着我对老板的爱吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：下面我们是不是该给新秘书送他老板的照片了</p><p>下午茶受害者：那是当然</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦睫毛卷卷烈焰红唇.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦穿小粉裙子露出腿毛.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦被拽胡子.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦被自己头发糊一脸.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦含泪啃司康.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：住手！！！我没法直视自己的老板了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：忍住，这就是至关重要而他们不会告诉你的入职训练</p><p>下午茶受害者：习惯就好了，你老板本来就是这样的</p><p>炒锅受害者：今后拍到好照片别忘了在群里分享</p><p>水管受害者：也说不定他明天就辞职了</p><p>红酒受害者：上帝啊你们就是在欺负新人</p><p> </p><p>[三小时后]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦张开双臂一脸陶醉引亢高歌.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：抓拍技术尚不熟练</p><p>红酒受害者：先生们，我做得对吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：恭喜，你现在是一名合格的意识体秘书了！</p><p> </p><p>[若干小时后]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：其实我还有个问题，之前只顾着欣赏照片忘记问了</p><p>红酒受害者：@巨无霸受害者 让我注册这个聊天软件进群的时候要求我用“某某受害者”的昵称格式和大家统一，但是为什么你们都自称受害者？</p><p>炒锅受害者：用我们国家的话来说，你问出这个问题就说明“你还没有经历过社会的毒打”</p><p>下午茶受害者：没有经历过平均每周一次跨越大半个城市只为给老板送去落在家里的钱包手机电脑</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有经历过老板以送慰问品的名义把一锅菜放在你房门口于是出门一脚就踩进炒锅</p><p>巨无霸受害者：没有经历过天天被想省外卖费的老板支使出去买汉堡以至于闻到汉堡的气味就想吐</p><p>水管受害者：没有经历过死线迫近时追着老板满首都跑催他交报告</p><p>红酒受害者：等等</p><p>红酒受害者：你是……布拉金斯基的秘书吧</p><p>红酒受害者：你追着布拉金斯基满莫斯科跑？</p><p>红酒受害者：还催他写报告？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：俄罗斯人是这样的！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯抱臂严肃点头.gif</p><p>水管受害者：他又不会真的因为这个打死我</p><p>炒锅受害者：打残不算打是吧？</p><p>水管受害者：那不是祖国母亲的错，他说过自己已经不打孩子了</p><p>水管受害者：只是有时追他的过程中可能被车撞</p><p>红酒受害者：你们俄罗斯人怎么回事啊？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：不过老实说，追着老板催报告这种事谁没做过呢？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：又有谁没有在这个过程中产生过至少一次辞职的心思呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：拜琼斯所赐我已经对DC和纽约几乎所有麦当劳的位置了若指掌</p><p>巨无霸受害者：很快也要记住所有Five Guys的方位了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：每天默念至少两次这是你老板，不能砸爆他狗头</p><p>水管受害者：不愧是美国人，因为老板不及时交报告就生出了谋逆的心思</p><p>下午茶受害者：其实法国人也是这样的吧？</p><p> </p><p>[一星期后]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>红酒受害者：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：还有三个小时交报告他居然还有四十页看都没有看！</p><p>红酒受害者：我要把他的头发剃干净！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我说什么来着 @巨无霸受害者</p><p>下午茶受害者：这种事，法国人才是先驱</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀身穿中山装站立鼓掌.gif</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 当我们谈论聚餐的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体秘书大胆揭发：当意识体们的上司开会时意识体们在做什么</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯今天抱了个电磁炉去会场</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是我想象的那样吗？@炒锅受害者</p><p>下午茶受害者：应该是，柯克兰今天是拎着他的陶瓷餐盘套装去的</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么我会看到王耀背着一只锅来开会？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：看来确实是这样</p><p>下午茶受害者：@红酒受害者 你没注意到你老板是不是带了奇怪的东西去会场吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：说起来@水管受害者 布拉金斯基什么都没带吗？我以为他会带酒来</p><p>下午茶受害者：我的感性希望是他们因为上次醉酒后造成了那么多麻烦而良心发现不再聚众喝酒，但我的理性认为这不可能</p><p>水管受害者：的确如此</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基先生把酒瓶都挂在大衣里面了……</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯问号.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯表示很赞.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：多么神奇的大衣！不愧是布拉金斯基</p><p>下午茶受害者：怪不得他今天看起来稍微胖了一点</p><p>红酒受害者：现在想想波诺弗瓦先生确实在公文包里放了一只挺长的像笔筒一样的东西</p><p>红酒受害者：但是它有个盖子，我看不到里面是什么</p><p>红酒受害者：所以到底有没有人能跟我解释一下？他们想干什么？野餐？</p><p>炒锅受害者：那个“笔筒”里面装的是筷子</p><p>炒锅受害者：我刚把小会议室的冰箱装满，他们五个一会儿应该就进去了</p><p>炒锅受害者：@红酒受害者 准确地说，是火锅</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯问号.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：小会议室为什么会有冰箱？他们为什么要在小会议室吃火锅？！还是在领导们开会的时候？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：老传统了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：有的会议不需要或者不适合他们直接参与，他们又不能离开会场，自然要找点乐子</p><p>炒锅受害者：从最开始的聚集在小会议室开茶话会，到如今在小会议室涮火锅，没有一位，没有一位意识体是无辜的</p><p>下午茶受害者：小会议室真的见证了很多</p><p>水管受害者：就连小会议室的冰箱体积也是越来越大</p><p>水管受害者：从最开始象征性地只提供矿泉水，到增加了饮料，增加了冰淇淋，再到现在……</p><p>炒锅受害者：别提了</p><p>炒锅受害者：为了装满那只冰箱，我昨天切菜切到半夜，刚才还紧急跑了一趟超市</p><p>水管受害者：还真是辛苦你了……</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且我非常怀疑那些并不够他们吃</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不必委婉，你说的“他们”其实就是琼斯吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯沙发瘫出双下巴.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：但是为什么是你切菜？你们总不会缺厨师吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：因为他们在会议室涮火锅这件事名义上是保密的</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀和善的眼神.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：于是只能祸害秘书了</p><p>水管受害者：我不是试图给你增加工作量……但是既然每次他们吃火锅其实都是你准备好了食材放在冰箱里让他们去吃，为什么王耀不让你把电磁炉、锅、餐具和酒也准备好，而是让另外四个自己带？</p><p>下午茶受害者：不要思考，去感受</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是为了气氛吧，就像那种每个人带一道菜的聚会</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为了不让他们自己带食物过去毁掉火锅，就靠让他们带电磁炉、酒和餐具营造出一种“我也做贡献了！”的错觉</p><p>炒锅受害者：嗯</p><p>炒锅受害者：虽然俗话说火锅什么都能涮，但是……</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰偷渡了司康进去的那一次……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯一直宣称自己对柯克兰的司康免疫，然而架不住泡在已经有很多乱七八糟食材的火锅里之后，司康进化了……</p><p>水管受害者：在那之前我真的是从来没见过布拉金斯基先生因为酒以外的东西呕吐</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且虽说过去的一年每周末我去老王家里扫除的时候都要狠狠刷一遍，那只可怜的锅到现在还是紫黑色的</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦惊恐万状.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：那次差点就瞒不住了，为了给他们保密，呵……</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰挂着黑眼圈超脱地微笑.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：更别说每次他们吃完火锅，小会议室那个气味</p><p>水管受害者：安息吧，空气清新剂</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且一边给他们收拾清理一边闻到火锅的余香</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰摔杯子.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：说了这么多我都想吃火锅了</p><p>水管受害者：忍着</p><p>下午茶受害者：等他们吃完</p><p>炒锅受害者：给他们清理了罪证才能去</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦一脸沉痛地拍人肩膀.gif</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 当我们谈论五常的职业道德时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体秘书悲情回忆：该怎么得到你，老板的工作报告！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>国人向果然容易往原创跑……算了。写同人是为了自己开心。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：先生们，我在此恳切地寻求诸位的经验相助</p><p>红酒受害者：你们是怎么做到让老板及时交报告的？</p><p>下午茶受害者：你为什么直接假定我们能让老板及时交报告？</p><p>红酒受害者：果然这是不可能的任务吗……</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰在角落抱膝陷入低落.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：我只是问你为什么直接假定，又没说你假定的是错的</p><p>红酒受害者：上帝啊。英国人……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我个人认为这方面最强悍的是 @水管受害者</p><p>下午茶受害者：北京现在是夜里了吧？你还没睡？</p><p>炒锅受害者：我在等零点，要给老王抢音乐剧票</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰挂着黑眼圈竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你@他他不一定看得见，根尼亚最近在休假</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他去了巴黎， @红酒受害者 或许你可以担当导游</p><p>红酒受害者：确实，我通过入职这一个月满巴黎追捕波诺弗瓦先生的经历已经完全具备担当导游的知识——但遗憾的是正因如此我没有任何担当导游的时间！</p><p>红酒受害者：你们能想象吗？波诺弗瓦一个工作日平均会尝试出逃四次！出逃成功之后就别想找到他了，简直像游击队似的在巴黎的各个大街小巷出没，和游客搭讪，和美女搭讪，和美男子搭讪！</p><p>红酒受害者：我今天早上干脆在波诺弗瓦先生的办公室里待着不动就为了盯他写报告，结果去趟洗手间的工夫他人就没了！</p><p>红酒受害者：他的办公室在三楼，我甚至锁上了门，结果他把窗帘扯下来做成了火灾逃生索溜了下去！</p><p>红酒受害者：我到现在都没找到他！上帝，我的工作是给国家意识体做秘书，而不是像个精神病院护工一样时刻盯着一个越狱动机与技能都是顶级的精神病人！</p><p>下午茶受害者：法国人，你竟称自己的祖国为精神病人？</p><p>炒锅受害者：可能指的是“不罢工就会死”综合征</p><p>巨无霸受害者：至少他还用窗帘做了逃生索。有一次我把琼斯锁在他的办公室里，没收了他的手机，切了他的无线网，甚至准备了便壶以免他用去洗手间做借口逃跑，然后……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他高喊着“不自由毋宁死”直接从窗口跳了下去，弄丢了自己的眼镜，压塌了第一夫人小菜园里的三排菜苗，还把两条腿都摔折了</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀坐在小板凳上捧腹大笑笑到往后一仰摔得四仰八叉.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦，可怜的琼斯先生！为了自由竟作出如此牺牲！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰微笑鼓掌.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：他竟然为了不写报告不惜跳楼！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：一位合格的秘书怎么会允许这种事发生？我趁他打着石膏不能逃跑逼他在病床上写完了那个月的报告</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基举杯致意.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且，为了充分让他理解自己行为的愚蠢，他住院的一个星期，我给他带的都是豆腐汉堡</p><p>巨无霸受害者：在那之后他拖延报告的次数就变少了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过这也是很好解决的，我现在告诉他的提交报告的日期都比实际要求的日期早三天</p><p>红酒受害者：那么……眼镜后来又怎么样了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：眼镜？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，我们后来在一只喜鹊窝里发现了它</p><p>下午茶受害者：我应该庆幸，柯克兰至少不像这两位那么具有冒险精神</p><p>下午茶受害者：事实上他也很少需要我催促报告，因为他会在记事本里标注每份报告的死线日期</p><p>炒锅受害者：好记性不如烂笔头？</p><p>下午茶受害者：问题就在于他会弄丢自己的记事本，然后忘记该交报告的事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯憋笑把脸憋得像河豚.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：不过如果我提醒了他，他还是会努力在死线前写完的——只不过会一边写一边骂自己</p><p>下午茶受害者：并且会在因为忘记保存丢失了成果的时候从现代英语脏话进阶到中古英语脏话</p><p>下午茶受害者：于是，他现在拥有一台能够自动保存的苹果电脑了</p><p>炒锅受害者：我思考了一下，得出的结论是老王的行为模式必须分类讨论</p><p>炒锅受害者：平常的日子，和传统节日临近的日子</p><p>炒锅受害者：平常他工作还是比较认真的，然而但凡有传统节日临近……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我一天能去厨房逮他五次</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他是去厨房吃东西的还是去厨房做饭的？</p><p>炒锅受害者：那当然是全都干了</p><p>炒锅受害者：不说了，我得去给老王抢票了</p><p>红酒受害者：倒是说一下应对方案啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：怎么办……这种事听起来像波诺弗瓦也干得出来的……</p><p>红酒受害者：算了，我还是继续找他到底去了哪吧</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基先生有时的确不太在意规章和细节，所以以前他可能会故意无视一些不太紧急的常规报告</p><p>水管受害者：但是只要你足够执着，即使在被他言语威胁时也不放弃敲门，他最终会妥协的</p><p>水管受害者：唯一的危险是敲门时遇到同样来敲他门的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐</p><p>水管受害者：不过如果你在脸上被他妹妹划了一道哗哗淌血的口子时依旧坚持先拿到他的报告而不是先去医院缝针，那么布拉金斯基先生就有极大可能认可你的工作，今后再也不拖延交报告了</p><p>下午茶受害者：……秘书脸上的伤疤是成功催交报告的勋章</p><p>巨无霸受害者：鲜红的报告是什么染红的？秘书的鲜血染红的</p><p>水管受害者：另外@红酒受害者 不用找波诺弗瓦了，他之前躲在巴黎地下墓穴里，你到附近领一下</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦被黄色宽胶带绑在路灯杆上.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 当我们谈论五常的闹铃时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>做秘书恰如做保姆；通过一次感人的跨国合作，一位社畜终于实现了梦想：让老板爪巴！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>提及某位地狱厨师。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯呐哈哈哈哈.mp3</p><p>巨无霸受害者：虽然是@水管受害者 拜托我录的音频，但我认为它同时具备很高的娱乐价值，所以也分享给你们</p><p>水管受害者：多谢了</p><p>下午茶受害者：我不禁对你钦佩不已——美利坚意识体秘书的工作福利包含降噪耳机吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：我比较好奇这段音频能用来干什么……</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基先生的闹铃</p><p>炒锅受害者：我已经准备睡觉，看到这个就精神了</p><p>炒锅受害者：你就如此对待祖国母亲吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基难道是那种会赖床的人？</p><p>水管受害者：不，这个闹铃只是特地为他出差倒时差准备的——他讨厌酒店的叫早服务</p><p>红酒受害者：我觉得也可以给波诺弗瓦弄一个类似的</p><p>红酒受害者：即使作为法国人的代表，他上班迟到的情况也太严重了</p><p>红酒受害者：对了，能不能让柯克兰先生帮忙录一段闹铃？</p><p>下午茶受害者：录什么？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我认为你不该拘泥于这种思维模式</p><p>下午茶受害者：比如柯克兰的闹铃，我给他用的就是戈登·拉姆齐骂人的音频</p><p>红酒受害者：哦上帝，一个英国厨子……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：一个很会骂人的英国厨子</p><p>下午茶受害者：我见过的唯一一个能把柯克兰骂得哑口无言的英国厨子</p><p>炒锅受害者：你是说他们见过面？</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦，是的，毕竟柯克兰真的很想改善自己的厨艺</p><p>下午茶受害者：而他从拉姆齐手中活下来的唯一原因是他死不了</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以，没错，我不仅用的是拉姆齐骂人的音频，还是拉姆齐骂柯克兰本人的音频</p><p>红酒受害者：拉姆齐真的是人类吗？他真的在尝了柯克兰的食物之后活了下来？</p><p>水管受害者：他毕竟是个英国人</p><p>红酒受害者：有道理</p><p>红酒受害者：嗯……我还是需要想想给波诺弗瓦用什么好</p><p>水管受害者：我想他的问题并不在闹铃</p><p>下午茶受害者：或许他只是单纯不想上班</p><p>炒锅受害者：闹铃叫不醒装睡的人</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：现在想来，我从来不需要操心老王的闹铃</p><p>炒锅受害者：老年人本身就醒得早</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且自从他有一次去公园晨练打太极拳吸引了一群老爷子老太太跟着练之后，就产生了一种必须每天早起带领这些老人锻炼的责任感</p><p>炒锅受害者：他也不排斥酒店叫早，就算要倒时差，听到叫早的电话铃也能马上醒</p><p>水管受害者：而有些人即使听到叫早的电话铃也醒不了</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基的蒙娜丽莎同款微笑.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不用这么委婉亲爱的，“有些人”就是琼斯</p><p>巨无霸受害者：事实上我也要考虑给他找个新闹铃了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他已经进化到了抱着一个“地震模式”正剧烈颤抖发出惊天动静的闹钟还能在地板上睡得鼾声大作的阶段</p><p>水管受害者：试试《苏联颂》</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我想他对那个应该已经免疫了吧？</p><p>水管受害者：谁说是原版了？我说的是保罗·罗伯逊唱的英文版</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好极了！我这就去试试</p><p> </p><p>[一天后]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：各位秘书们早上好，现在是美国东部时间6：28 AM。我正携长焦相机于琼斯在DC的私人别墅附近待机。昨日，琼斯的闹钟铃声已经被成功替换为保罗·罗伯逊于1945年演唱录制的英文版《苏联颂》。闹钟将于两分钟后准时响起，让我们拭目以待他的反应。美利坚记者为您报道。</p><p>水管受害者：这里有人似乎是想回归本行</p><p>炒锅受害者：美利坚记者复出！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我相信我们又会收获很多表情包了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：久等了各位秘书！就现场的情况来看，新闹铃的效果非常好！琼斯立刻清醒了过来并且开始了较为激烈的运动，我相信他今天一定会按时上班不会迟到的。感谢各位的阅读，特别感谢@水管受害者 贡献的闹铃方案！以下是来自现场的照片：</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯从床铺弹起悬在半空.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯重重摔在地上.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯满地爬01.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯满地爬02.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯满地爬03.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯满地爬04.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯面目狰狞地摆弄手机.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯握着手机跪在地上大喘气.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯跪在地上两眼失去高光.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：我几乎感到抱歉了，他甚至吓出了双下巴</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我必须驳斥你</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这至少是个三下巴！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我想问你到底是不是真的美国人，又觉得这再美国人不过了</p><p>红酒受害者：而我依旧不知道该给波诺弗瓦用什么闹铃</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰狂笑大喊再不起来今天就吃英国菜.mp3</p><p>下午茶受害者：试试这个</p><p>红酒受害者：哦！这可太妙了！我听着就吓得发抖了！谢谢！</p><p>水管受害者：你是怎么让他喊出这句话的？</p><p>下午茶受害者：没什么，一瓶半朗姆</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 当我们谈论醉酒的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体醉酒图鉴，琼斯C位当之无愧。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文中提到的任何危险行为禁止模仿。以及，酒是一类致癌物，饮酒请适量。</p><p>感觉对秘书们本身之间的关系着墨变多了一些，或许有些读者不太喜欢，不过如果他们私人之间完全没有交集也会让“群聊体”缺乏合理性……我尽量克制了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是谁撺掇琼斯喝酒的？谁的老板？@水管受害者 @炒锅受害者 @下午茶受害者 @红酒受害者</p><p>水管受害者：你在干什么？现在华盛顿不是凌晨三点吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：比起他在干什么也许我们该问问琼斯先生在干什么</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀嘴角抽搐憋笑.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：我很同情，但是</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰憋笑憋成w形嘴.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：另外你为什么这么确认是这四个人里的一个撺掇的？</p><p>水管受害者：我很失望，你似乎被你的老板传染了被害妄想</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我说这种话当然有根据</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不要说我被害妄想</p><p>巨无霸受害者：有被害妄想的是琼斯</p><p>巨无霸受害者：意识体行为请勿上升国民！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：你到底多喜欢和琼斯划清界限啊……</p><p>水管受害者：这句话很久没见到了，真是亲切</p><p>下午茶受害者：当你以为琼斯终于老实了，不会再做出什么会让秘书和他划清界限的蠢事的时候……</p><p>炒锅受害者：他总是会让我们意识到，这句话永远有用武之地</p><p>红酒受害者：我不知道任何背景，但我觉得这句话很有道理</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他今天下午一直盯着手机不工作</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我看他那个表情就知道他要做蠢事！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我去没收手机的时候</p><p>巨无霸受害者：发现界面停留在聊天软件上</p><p>巨无霸受害者：五常的群聊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他今天还早退了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：晚上十一点半多给我打电话</p><p>巨无霸受害者：赶过去一看</p><p>巨无霸受害者：地上全是酒瓶</p><p>巨无霸受害者：大致一数起码五十个</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯趴在酒瓶中间</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那姿势太诡异了很难描述</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但我怀疑他是想在酒瓶堆里游泳</p><p>水管受害者：都是什么酒瓶？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：朗姆、金酒、啤酒、伏特加、波尔多、威士忌</p><p>红酒受害者：除了中国酒什么都有，我认为答案很简单了</p><p>红酒受害者：是柯克兰、波诺弗瓦和布拉金斯基一起撺掇的</p><p>炒锅受害者：不一定</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有中国酒可能只是他不知道去哪里买</p><p>炒锅受害者：我觉得这四个绝对都有份</p><p>水管受害者：的确除了琼斯另外四个都能“合法”饮酒</p><p>下午茶受害者：每次他们聚餐也只有琼斯不用喝酒</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我把他拎起来往卧室拖</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他扒着门框不肯动</p><p>巨无霸受害者：把门框掰裂了</p><p>水管受害者：房子没塌吧……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：让他别闹了好好睡一觉</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他往地上一躺</p><p>巨无霸受害者：非要在地板上睡</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好我给他盖了毯子</p><p>巨无霸受害者：又开始嚷嚷要摇篮曲</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那时候伦敦还是凌晨柯克兰手机打不通</p><p>下午茶受害者：呃……抱歉？</p><p>红酒受害者：所以是你给他唱了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：别问</p><p>巨无霸受害者：后来我以为他睡着了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：准备清理一下瓶子回家</p><p>巨无霸受害者：结果他妈的琼斯又坐了起来</p><p>巨无霸受害者：开始他妈的唱歌</p><p>巨无霸受害者：The White Cliffs of Dover</p><p>巨无霸受害者：Bella Ciao</p><p>巨无霸受害者：D-Day Dodgers</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还有《喀秋莎》！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：梦回二战也就罢了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他这是用自己的嗓音屠杀了这些歌！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我都他妈为布拉金斯基感到痛心！</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基一脸空白双眼无高光.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：你的耳朵还好吗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不好</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后他穿着背心裤衩要往外冲</p><p>巨无霸受害者：拦不住</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他在街上光着脚丫子跑</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我他妈骑着摩托在后面追</p><p>巨无霸受害者：跟着他跑到林肯纪念堂</p><p>巨无霸受害者：看他绕着倒影池跑圈</p><p>炒锅受害者：《美国队长》看多了吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：终于不跑圈了，又往华盛顿纪念碑跑</p><p>巨无霸受害者：要爬纪念碑</p><p>巨无霸受害者：从外面爬</p><p>炒锅受害者：这是《花木兰》</p><p>红酒受害者：再爬到塔顶向整个华盛顿特区高喊Freedom</p><p>下午茶受害者：《勇敢的心》</p><p>水管受害者：所以他成功了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：让他爬还得了，明天新闻没法看了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他爬了两三米的时候</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我拿头盔把他砸了下来</p><p>水管受害者：我总觉得……你今天发信息的方式不太对，怎么都是半截半截的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那是因为我他妈的在开车</p><p>巨无霸受害者：单手打字</p><p>水管受害者：开车就别发信息</p><p>红酒受害者：俄罗斯人说这个没说服力</p><p>下午茶受害者：呃……你是新人，不知道</p><p>水管受害者：意识体行为请勿上升国民！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们的俄罗斯朋友他开车是非常稳的……</p><p>水管受害者：问题是@巨无霸受害者 你开车干什么？摩托呢？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯偷的车</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：他敢偷你就敢开？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不然让他开？</p><p>水管受害者：你现在往哪开呢？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：加拿大</p><p>下午茶受害者：加拿大？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他说他要撸熊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：带他去动物园，不乐意</p><p>巨无霸受害者：要撸野生的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不给他熊他就在地上撒泼</p><p>巨无霸受害者：马路塌了一堆坑！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你有没有想过可能此熊非彼熊</p><p>炒锅受害者：没准他想撸的是某位身在莫斯科的……</p><p>水管受害者：关俄罗斯什么事！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不知道</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我就当他要撸北美灰熊吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为了DC的基建只能妥协</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这货现在还在副驾唱歌</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还把脑袋伸出去</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他是狗吗？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：这可能偏题了，但是为什么你单手打字还这么快</p><p>下午茶受害者：别问，问就是美利坚记者</p><p>炒锅受害者：但说真的，别看手机了好好开车吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：如果我被他气昏头待会儿开着车冲崖</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你们都是见证人</p><p>炒锅受害者：为国捐躯不是这个捐法……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：找熊去了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：再见，先生们，如果我活下来</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：见识了这些，我突然觉得喝醉的柯克兰其实挺好对付的……</p><p>下午茶受害者：大部分时候也就辱骂一下美利坚</p><p>下午茶受害者：脱衣服也不会像某些人一样全脱</p><p>红酒受害者：你在暗讽波诺弗瓦吗</p><p>下午茶受害者：我是明嘲，没有暗讽</p><p>下午茶受害者：总之就是需要注意别让柯克兰爬无辜民众的窗户</p><p>下午茶受害者：再严重一点也就是他翻出以前的衣服来挥着刀梦回海盗时代，得配合他演戏，和他击剑</p><p>炒锅受害者：当个秘书还得会击剑……</p><p>下午茶受害者：他要是输了会骂脏话然后哭，但是也会丧失战斗力不再闹</p><p>下午茶受害者：如果运气好，可能有机会听到他朗诵原版的《贝奥武夫》，或者全篇背诵莎士比亚任一剧本，对英语文学系的学生而言是难得优秀的学习资料</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是最难搞的其实是第二天早晨，他会记得自己的丢人行径然后不停地表示想死，一整天都不好好工作！</p><p>红酒受害者：所以重点是喝酒影响第二天工作吗！</p><p>红酒受害者：你这听着……也不怎么好对付啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：还是波诺弗瓦破坏力小一点</p><p>红酒受害者：除了醉酒裸奔目前也没什么特别出格的行为</p><p>红酒受害者：也可能是我见识得还不够</p><p>红酒受害者：另外他会在街上游荡搭讪，搭讪方式变得更频繁更直接</p><p>红酒受害者：让我担心他会挨打……</p><p>水管受害者：他要是挨打只能说明你太不能打</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以说波诺弗瓦喝醉了和没喝醉就没有什么区别</p><p>水管受害者：而一般而言醉酒使人失去自控，也就说明他清醒时也是一个不会自控的人</p><p>红酒受害者：再不会自控也不会扮演海盗</p><p>下午茶受害者：你跟俄罗斯人吵架关英国什么事？</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以布拉金斯基喝醉了什么样</p><p>水管受害者：比琼斯好对付</p><p>水管受害者：喝醉后有时跳芭蕾，相当优美</p><p>水管受害者：再严重一点也就是抱着路灯一边哭一边喊姐姐</p><p>水管受害者：另外有一次没看住让他跳楼了，但地上有雪，所以也没大事</p><p>炒锅受害者：这和我们从各种视频合集里得到的印象不太一样</p><p>水管受害者：因为在那些事情能发生前我已经把他打昏了</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：当然平时这是不可能的，但他喝醉之后难度就大幅降低</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：所以美国人就是太心软了，他要是早点把琼斯打昏哪来这么多事</p><p>下午茶受害者：原来如此，下次我也试试直接打昏</p><p>红酒受害者：你们为什么能这么轻松地说这种事？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我现在很愧疚</p><p>炒锅受害者：我竟然都没有过照顾醉酒老王的经历</p><p>红酒受害者：王先生难道喝不醉？</p><p>炒锅受害者：是这样的</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们知道在中国，“秘书”这个职位意味着有时候你需要给老板挡酒吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：还有这事……</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王一般喝醉前多少能意识到，所以他快醉了的时候我就顶上了</p><p>炒锅受害者：至少公共场合是这样，私下会面、聚会我就管不着了</p><p>炒锅受害者：简单来说不灌醉我就不可能灌醉老王</p><p>炒锅受害者：同样意味着如果老王醉了，我肯定比他先醉了，是没法照顾他的</p><p>炒锅受害者：虽然我目前还没有因为给他挡酒醉过</p><p>红酒受害者：我现在不知道你和你老板谁更可怕</p><p>炒锅受害者：倒不是说老王没喝醉过</p><p>炒锅受害者：但那次算是他自己把自己喝醉的</p><p>炒锅受害者：披头散发地弹空气吉他，一边弹一边蹦一边唱红歌</p><p>下午茶受害者：……嗯，挺摇滚的</p><p>炒锅受害者：可惜我那次也有点醉，拍的视频不够清晰，不然能多出多少优质表情包啊</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么你们最关注的永远是表情包啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 当我们谈论打雪仗的五常时我们在谈什么（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体秘书带你走近，五常雪仗规章背后的故事。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章算是雪仗上篇，下篇如果写出来的话就是某位新人秘书第一次经历五常打雪仗的现场了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>水管受害者：雪夜.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：这照片拍得还不错</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀面对一桌菜两眼放光.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：俄式审美值得信赖，存图了</p><p>炒锅受害者：只是……</p><p>下午茶受害者：美则美矣，只是……</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯绝望出双下巴.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：嗯，只是。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：各位，我刚刚听到了一个不幸的消息</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦天，来了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们五个明天计划进行联合国安理会常任理事国第三届雪仗大赛</p><p>下午茶受害者：我就知道</p><p>炒锅受害者：他们五个凑在一起果然不可能不作妖</p><p>红酒受害者：呃，所以？</p><p>炒锅受害者：多么天真的孩子……</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰怜爱的眼神.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：天真。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯向我转达了他们的共同要求</p><p>巨无霸受害者：鉴于他们在第二次雪仗大赛后制定了雪仗规章，本次大赛我们不仅需要旁观记录比赛过程，还要记录任何违规行为以便他们事后算账</p><p>红酒受害者：等等</p><p>红酒受害者：啥？</p><p>红酒受害者：啥？？？</p><p>水管受害者：<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574118">联合国安理会常任理事国雪仗规章</a>.pdf</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么他们会制定这种东西啊？！！</p><p>红酒受害者：而且为什么我们还要旁观？！明天纽约最低零下七度啊？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你应该感激至少这次不是在莫斯科</p><p>炒锅受害者：积极一点，既然怎么都要去，不如多拍点表情包</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么。你们。这么。喜欢。表情包？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：因为表情包就是生命</p><p>下午茶受害者：因为表情包是这份工作仅有的福利</p><p>炒锅受害者：因为当生活给你柠檬，你还可以做柠檬汁</p><p>水管受害者：别废话，法国人，读规章去</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦憋眼泪没有憋住嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：这张以前似乎没见过，什么时候拍的？</p><p>红酒受害者：他发现自己送约会对象的红酒错拿成了收藏里第一梯队而不是第三梯队的一瓶的时候</p><p>下午茶受害者：啊，法国</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰优雅地翻了个白眼.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们明天要去Forest Park，我看看怎么安排每个人负责的区域</p><p>水管受害者：不要忘记带望远镜，记得穿防滑的鞋子，尤其是法国人</p><p>下午茶受害者：这么说来波诺弗瓦第一次雪仗大赛开始不到五分钟就弃赛就是因为穿错了鞋子</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰怜爱的微笑.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：很难想象他经历过1812年俄法战争后竟然还会犯这种错误</p><p>水管受害者：客观来说，也许他只是觉得雪地靴太丑，配不上他的美貌</p><p>红酒受害者：不能因为俄罗斯的靴子丑就认为别的国家没有好看的雪地靴！</p><p>红酒受害者：但是这规章是怎么回事？他们以前都做了什么才会制定出这样的规章？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：怎么说呢，第一届雪仗大赛真的是雪里打仗啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：到最后根本没有人在扔雪球了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：其实布拉金斯基掏水管、王耀掏炒锅甚至柯克兰开始扔司康的时候我还觉得在接受范围内</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是……</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯扔出吉普的时候……</p><p>红酒受害者：这能怪波诺弗瓦弃赛吗？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且那辆吉普还是负责接送他们的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还算他们有良心，没有征用秘书用车</p><p>水管受害者：但是车顶趴着两个，车尾挂着两个，后备箱躺着一个</p><p>炒锅受害者：非常有印度风情</p><p>红酒受害者：我……无言以对</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以他们在第二届雪仗大赛达成了共识，禁止使用武器</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们就开始找其它作弊方式了</p><p>炒锅受害者：想象力极其丰富，让人不得不叹服一句……</p><p>红酒受害者：不愧是意识体？</p><p>炒锅受害者：果然都不是人</p><p>红酒受害者：……行</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯点头.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：我仍深刻地记得琼斯和柯克兰正面对上布拉金斯基的那一刻</p><p>下午茶受害者：当我以为这是冷战再现的时候</p><p>炒锅受害者：当我以为终于能够搞清兄弟和宿敌到底哪个船才是真的时候——</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯一把抡起柯克兰就砸向了布拉金斯基</p><p>巨无霸受害者：美利坚没有心</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀痛心疾首指指点点.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：等等，等等，我是不是看到了什么奇怪的话？！</p><p>水管受害者：重点是还没砸中</p><p>水管受害者：可怜的柯克兰</p><p>水管受害者：但也不能说完全没有“冷战再现”</p><p>下午茶受害者：只是军备竞赛变成了比谁的雪球搓得大</p><p>巨无霸受害者：最后一人举着一个跟自己差不多大的雪球</p><p>巨无霸受害者：直接露出一大块地皮，铲雪工都没法把雪清理得那么干净</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰当时从雪地里爬起来，看到那两个雪球明显愣了，扭头去找波诺弗瓦了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后琼斯和布拉金斯基举着雪球僵持</p><p>炒锅受害者：巨大雪球=核弹</p><p>水管受害者：他俩可能还是觉得巨大雪球不好用，把大雪球搁下往还有雪的地方冲，准备搓小雪球</p><p>巨无霸受害者：其实我一直没太想明白怎么那时候布拉金斯基一冲到雪地里就没了呢</p><p>水管受害者：没有“没了”啊？难道你没看见他？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我只看到他俩一起冲过去，等冲进雪地里只剩琼斯一个了</p><p>水管受害者：没看见也好</p><p>水管受害者：有点尴尬</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你就不能满足一下大家的好奇心？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰看着下午茶端过来的眼神.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀等饭的眼神.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我私藏的琼斯吃俄国菜反应合辑，怎么样</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他吃的时候还不知道那是俄国菜</p><p>水管受害者：那次毕竟在莫斯科，布拉金斯基先生惯例喝了点酒暖身子</p><p>炒锅受害者：我目睹了什么肮脏的交易！</p><p>下午茶受害者：这种东西你居然私藏……</p><p>水管受害者：然后，他稍微喝得有点多</p><p>水管受害者：喝多了会热</p><p>水管受害者：再加上当时跑得快</p><p>水管受害者：所以他跑进雪地里之后把衣服基本都脱了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：原来如此，我明白了</p><p>红酒受害者：皮肤太白了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我一直以为规章第五条只是一个预防性的提议……</p><p>水管受害者：反应合辑，私发我</p><p>下午茶受害者：我那时候跟着柯克兰跑了，所以布拉金斯基隐身之后有没有成功打掉琼斯？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：当时柯克兰那边什么情况？和老对手打起来了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：嗯</p><p>下午茶受害者：我怀疑当时波诺弗瓦是想偷偷跑出去，结果柯克兰及时逮住了他</p><p>下午茶受害者：比起琼斯和布拉金斯基，他俩打雪仗实在是太正常了</p><p>下午茶受害者：除了柯克兰把雪球捏成了飞镖形状以外</p><p>红酒受害者：这也太不公平了吧！</p><p>红酒受害者：英国人果然狡猾</p><p>下午茶受害者：我必须重申，意识体行为不要上升国民</p><p>下午茶受害者：虽然我也承认他靠这个手段赢了波诺弗瓦</p><p>下午茶受害者：不过……</p><p>炒锅受害者：这时候我就不得不说老王实在是太鸡贼了</p><p>炒锅受害者：他当时躲在一棵树后面看柯克兰和波诺弗瓦打，就准备等他俩两败俱伤之后坐收渔翁之利</p><p>炒锅受害者：等波诺弗瓦倒了，柯克兰也累了，他就突然钻出来一把雪抛在了柯克兰脸上，直接致盲</p><p>炒锅受害者：后面的事不用我讲了</p><p>红酒受害者：哦，可怜的柯克兰！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦笑得花枝乱颤.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：需要我提醒你，波诺弗瓦比他先倒了吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：那又怎样，柯克兰也倒了就行</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过这事儿还没完</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯在椅子里前俯后仰大笑还猛拍大腿.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：我猜老王当时准备故技重施去找琼斯和布拉金斯基的，结果……</p><p>炒锅受害者：@巨无霸受害者 @水管受害者 你们有没有想过，你们老板搓的巨大雪球后来去了哪</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这么说来我当时只看到了其中一个的去向</p><p>炒锅受害者：那我看到的应该是另一个，也不知道是谁搓的，反正当时就高速滚动</p><p>炒锅受害者：直接把老王撞飞</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯一边狂笑一边捶桌捶得木屑飞溅.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：这位中国人笑得好开心啊……</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以一个大雪球误伤了王耀，另一个呢？</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基的蒙娜丽莎同款微笑.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那个撞上了一棵特别粗的树</p><p>巨无霸受害者：吵醒了在树洞里冬眠的熊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰一边指着什么一边捶桌笑得眼泪横飞.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：熊？？？</p><p>水管受害者：那是莫斯科郊外</p><p>下午茶受害者：好的，我觉得我已经看到结局了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：按理说琼斯也没少撸熊，但是那时候可能就是没反应过来，张着嘴傻了吧唧地瞪着熊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后那头熊直接冲过来一头把他撞出去挂树上了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：向@红酒受害者 介绍一下，这就是这张表清包的由来：</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯一脸懵逼挂在树枝上.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：后来布拉金斯基先生让那头熊回去冬眠了</p><p>下午茶受害者：通过和熊摔跤？</p><p>水管受害者：差不多</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么他们打个雪仗都这么危险……</p><p>红酒受害者：我开始害怕了……</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀和善的微笑.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：你知道你的前任为什么辞职吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦一脸同情地拍人肩膀.gif</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 当我们谈论打雪仗的五常时我们在谈什么（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>雪仗下篇。他们怎么可能因为制订了规章就不搞事呢？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>动作戏好难写只好这么混过去这样子。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>炒锅受害者：我到位了，你们怎么样</p><p>炒锅受害者：法国朋友@红酒受害者 你还好吗</p><p>红酒受害者：谢谢你送的自热贴，暖和多了</p><p>红酒受害者：是在哪里买到的？我想买点明天继续用，厚衣服带得太少了</p><p>炒锅受害者：不是买的，我直接从老王行李箱里偷的</p><p>下午茶受害者：明目张胆……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我每周末还得帮他扫除连加班费都没有，拿他一张暖宝宝怎么了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：各位记者早上好，联合国安理会五大常任理事国的第三届雪仗大赛将于五分钟后正式开始，请各位尽快就位。目前可以看到五名参赛人员已经在公园中央集合并围成一圈，现场站位按顺时针顺序分别为琼斯、波诺弗瓦、布拉金斯基、王耀和柯克兰。华盛顿DC记者为您报道。</p><p>红酒受害者：这是在干什么</p><p>炒锅受害者：新闻报道游戏吗，心态真积极啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：目前要判断他们将要采取何等战术为时尚早。按照站位，开局最为常规的两种可能是柯克兰、琼斯、波诺弗瓦结盟对抗布拉金斯基和王耀，或琼斯、波诺弗瓦结盟对抗柯克兰，布拉金斯基与王耀一对一。但是，在我的位置可以看到柯克兰和布拉金斯基对视了大致三秒钟，事情的走向或许会出乎意料。伦敦记者为您报道。</p><p>红酒受害者：英国人也……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯举手宣布比赛开始，其余四人立刻原地搓雪球同时向他攻击！原来如此，意料之外，情理之中，而且完全没有违反规则！</p><p>炒锅受害者：除去王耀，布拉金斯基、波诺弗瓦和柯克兰的雪球全部命中琼斯脸部，从现场情况来看，琼斯暂时失去了视力！北京记者为您报道。</p><p>下午茶受害者：其余四人继续追击，互相配合，扔向琼斯的雪球没有过中断！现在琼斯的身影已经被他的四位攻击者团团围住，暂时无法得知现场情况！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他们后退了！现场已经无法看到琼斯的身影！</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是我们可以看到雪地上有隆起，且有一缕金色毛发暴露在外！</p><p>下午茶受害者：一个琼斯雪里埋只有呆毛伸出来.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：情况已经明朗，琼斯在其余四位意识体的围攻下被掩埋在了雪地中。尚不可知他是否还能重新站起来加入战局。伦敦记者为您报道。</p><p>炒锅受害者：掩埋琼斯后其余四名意识体分散开来向公园四周跑去，王耀前进的方向是公园南部的树林</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀上树了！这是一个兼具视野与战略优势的位置！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦已跑动至公园喷泉！喷泉中有大量积雪可直接取用，节省了他搓雪球的时间。波诺弗瓦解开了自己的围巾放置在喷泉边缘并离开了喷泉，携若干雪球藏匿至喷泉附近的青铜骑士雕塑后方！巴黎记者为您报道。</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰奔跑途中没有停止搓雪球！他的动作非常快，目测已经拥有十余个雪球储备，尺寸均符合要求！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他跑进了公园南部的树林。</p><p>下午茶受害者：可以看出柯克兰非常警惕，以树木为掩体观察着现场情况……</p><p>炒锅受害者：然而他没有料到危险不在地面而在上方！柯克兰是否能幸运地避开王耀的攻击呢？</p><p>炒锅受害者：遗憾的是没有！柯克兰离王耀所在的树木越来越近！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀通过摇晃树枝导致了一场小型落雪！柯克兰的视线被阻隔了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：是的，王耀在树上同样搓着雪球，但是他只搓了两只！在柯克兰视线被阻隔的情况下，这两只雪球一只没有命中，另一只命中了柯克兰的后脑勺！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰脸朝下扑进了雪地。</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰趴在雪地里宛若咸鱼.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀下了树并将柯克兰先前所准备的雪球全部纳入囊中。伦敦记者为您报道。</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀离开了树林开始朝喷泉前进！巴黎记者@红酒受害者 请问波诺弗瓦是否仍埋伏在附近？</p><p>红酒受害者：是的，他已携雪球攀爬至雕塑上并藏匿在青铜马后方！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：与此同时琼斯站起来了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：一片白茫茫里勉强能看出有个雪人琼斯.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：感谢莫斯科记者@水管受害者 帮助指出琼斯的位置！身上覆盖雪花严格而言并未违规，或许他是想借此达到隐身的效果！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：伦敦记者请注意@下午茶受害者 雪人琼斯朝柯克兰所在的树林方向去了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀抵达了喷泉并发现了波诺弗瓦的围巾，他首先张望四周然而并未发现异常，现在似乎正试图在喷泉中寻找波诺弗瓦！</p><p>炒锅受害者：（多么巧妙的战术，波诺弗瓦！）</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦出击了！他骑在青铜马上投掷雪球，成功命中了王耀的肩膀和后腰！</p><p>红酒受害者：（鉴于两人的距离，我不得不说他的瞄准技术相当精悍！）</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀扑进了喷泉中，怀里先前从柯克兰处缴获的雪球全部掉落！波诺弗瓦迅速爬下了雕塑使用自己的雪球储备继续追击，还捡起了掉落的雪球朝王耀投掷！</p><p>红酒受害者：（多么残酷……）</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀朝喷泉中心滚去，脸朝下趴在喷泉中的积雪里不动了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀趴在喷泉积雪里宛若浮尸.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：（以其人之道还治其人之身）</p><p>下午茶受害者：我看到琼斯在接近柯克兰所在的位置了！他之前脸部沾上的雪已经在运动中完全剥落！</p><p>下午茶受害者：雪人琼斯只露出脸部皮肤恰似穿着屁股痛星人伪装服.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：（这张照片里为何没有眼镜？）</p><p>巨无霸受害者：（他的眼镜呢？！这次难道要我联系一队森林管理员来找吗！）</p><p>红酒受害者：有没有人看到波诺弗瓦跑到哪里去了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他进入了公园北部的树林，或许是运气，布拉金斯基就在北部树林中</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰仍在南部树林趴着，但是他的意识已经恢复了</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯举起了雪球想将他重新打趴下</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是柯克兰喊了起来，他说……</p><p>下午茶受害者：他说这附近有鬼，成功让琼斯停止了动作！</p><p>炒锅受害者：（老王=鬼，还挺合适）</p><p>炒锅受害者：插播一条快讯！王耀沉下去了！他沉进喷泉里的雪堆了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：（对不起，我收回先前的话，鬼不会有这种密度）</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯正在疯狂转头张望，柯克兰又开始喊</p><p>下午茶受害者：他说鬼就在琼斯身后</p><p>巨无霸受害者：伦敦记者？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：伦敦记者，请应答</p><p>巨无霸受害者：伦敦记者，请问南方树林中突然倒下的那棵树是怎么回事？</p><p>下午茶受害者：原谅我没有及时播报。刚才，琼斯受到惊吓后原地弹跳，目测高度约三米，并四肢并用抱紧了前方的一棵树导致该树折断倒下……</p><p>下午茶受害者：他因冲击昏迷，柯克兰遭到波及被树枝击中</p><p>下午茶受害者：我相信这两位选手都已出局。伦敦记者为您报道。</p><p>炒锅受害者：（哦不！树啊！！！）</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好的，让我们把注意力转回余下的两名选手，波诺弗瓦与布拉金斯基</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基自分头行动后就进入了公园北部的树林且没有再次移动，前方记者@红酒受害者 请问你是否能看到现场情况？我们的莫斯科记者提醒你，注意保持安全距离</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦已经进入了树林，目前没有看到布拉金斯基</p><p>红酒受害者：Qbhjaeugiqly</p><p>红酒受害者：他们遭遇了！</p><p>红酒受害者：（布拉金斯基好他妈的吓人啊！）</p><p>下午茶受害者：是否会重演1812年的俄法战争，让我们拭目以待</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦挡住了布拉金斯基，但是我似乎看到布拉金斯基抱着一个绝不是雪球的巨大物品</p><p>红酒受害者：这应该属于违规</p><p>红酒受害者：不，等等</p><p>红酒受害者：那是一座雪雕！</p><p>红酒受害者：他在这么短时间内徒手做出这么美而且是一人大小的雪雕？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：巴黎记者，请克制你的情感专注报道现场情况！</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基并没有投掷那座雪雕只是抱着它挡在身前，似乎是当成了盾牌！</p><p>红酒受害者：效果绝佳，虽然波诺弗瓦手中拥有充足的雪球，却丝毫不敢投掷！</p><p>红酒受害者：这完全可以理解，毕竟他对美好的事物有天然的保护awhyug2u</p><p>红酒受害者：啊！！！！！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：啊！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：巴黎记者，请问到底发生了什么？请冷静！</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基！！！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：他居然把那座雪雕砸在了波诺弗瓦脑袋上！</p><p>红酒受害者：雪雕碎了！！！！！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：我还没来得及给那座雪雕拍照</p><p>红酒受害者：啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：那座雪雕就这么美吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦还好吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：谁关心他啊！雪雕死了！！！！！！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：悲剧，就是把美的东西打碎给人看……</p><p>炒锅受害者：按照日本人的美学，毁灭的那一刻是美丽的极致，至少这一刻印在你的脑海里了……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：巴黎记者@红酒受害者，莫斯科记者让你不要再嚎了，他说那种雪雕布拉金斯基别墅院子里到处都是</p><p>红酒受害者：怎么一直是你在传话？他不会自己说？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：首先，请你不要迁怒</p><p>巨无霸受害者：其次，他忙着开直升机，没法自己发信息</p><p>下午茶受害者：等等，难道……</p><p>下午茶受害者：天上那架一直在盘旋的直升机……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：嗯哼</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他开直升机加观察战局，我录像照相加报道</p><p>红酒受害者：这就是你一直能掌握他们每个人具体方位的原因吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我会把录像分享给各位的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯在战斗机座舱里竖起大拇指牙齿闪光.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：啊……一次伟大的美俄合作</p><p>炒锅受害者：合作好啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过有没有人能来帮个忙</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王可能沉喷泉底了，雪太厚，我一个人不好捞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 当我们谈论五常的魔幻生活时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当意识体的秘书们谈论意识体与魔法时他们在谈什么。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>之前没有详细说明，但本系列的时间设定是2016年之前。无他，就是不想写那个纳粹橘子人。<br/>另外无论秘书怎么口嗨这都是粮食文！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我不知道该怎么解释这个，但琼斯现在正面对一点小问题</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们不想把这件事的影响扩大，所以我先通过私人渠道问问各位</p><p>巨无霸受害者：最近有谁的老板诅咒琼斯了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@下午茶受害者 @水管受害者</p><p>红酒受害者：诅咒？</p><p>炒锅受害者：这次又怎么了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀捂脸瘫在椅子里.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：Well，他的下半身没了</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：他下半身怎么了？</p><p>红酒受害者：他什么没了？？？</p><p>炒锅受害者：到底发生了什么……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：上午我听到琼斯在办公室里鬼叫还以为他又不到饭点就饿了，为了让他规律饮食就没理他，结果他鬼叫不停搞得半个白宫耳鸣，只好过去看情况</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我一进门还没意识到有什么不对，因为他坐在办公椅上被桌子挡住了下半身，当时只是觉得他怎么好像矮了一截</p><p>巨无霸受害者：走近一看，他腰部以下全部消失，断面那里被一团雾一样的物质遮住，看不清情况</p><p>炒锅受害者：居然自带马赛克，太贴心了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他还大喊美利坚要亡了这一定是英国或俄罗斯的阴谋</p><p>巨无霸受害者：总统先生都受不了他的噪音，让我用胶带把他的嘴封上了</p><p>炒锅受害者：无论如何，我谨代表我自己向琼斯先生致以深切的同情</p><p>炒锅受害者：（对不起，还是忍不住笑出了声）</p><p>巨无霸受害者：没关系，经过最初的惊吓和不满后我也忍不住笑出了声</p><p>红酒受害者：你有事吗？嗑高了？</p><p>红酒受害者：你们到底在说什么</p><p>水管受害者：我还想问是你们谁的老板诅咒了布拉金斯基先生呢</p><p>水管受害者：他的头没了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯两眼呆滞头顶仨问号.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：头没了？</p><p>炒锅受害者：哇哦，缺的部位还挺相配</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀跷二郎腿嗑瓜子.gif</p><p>水管受害者：我下班前去布拉金斯基先生的办公室催他赶快写完今天要交的报告，但是敲门他也不应，进去的时候就看到一个没有头的身子坐在办公椅上</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这是真的惊悚……</p><p>水管受害者：他为什么不能像琼斯一样只是下半身消失？或者哪怕只留下头和一只手也可以完成报告</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯面部呆滞额头上顶着一串省略号.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：假设这些都是真的……你是魔鬼吗？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：美俄意识体同时失去了一部分身体，那么犯人有九成可能是……</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 你有什么要为柯克兰先生辩解的吗</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦摊开双手神情迷惑全身都是问号.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：这是什么恶作剧吗？还是我不知道的群聊传统？</p><p>红酒受害者：你们是约好了要捉弄新人吗？</p><p>水管受害者：别自我意识过剩得像个美国人一样</p><p>水管受害者：哦，抱歉，美国人都不像你这么自我意识过剩</p><p>巨无霸受害者：谢谢，亲爱的，但我们或许应该对新人多一点耐心与同情心</p><p>红酒受害者：有没有人能解释一下发生了什么？？</p><p>炒锅受害者：一句话很简单</p><p>炒锅受害者：魔法是真的</p><p>红酒受害者：你们在玩我</p><p>红酒受害者：你们真的认为我会相信这种胡说八道？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：看到琼斯家里那头独角兽之前我本来也不信</p><p>炒锅受害者：目睹布拉金斯基一眼把一辆空汽车瞪进沟里前我本来也不信</p><p>水管受害者：在柯克兰某次五常聚餐时喝醉把在场所有意识体都变成年糕团子之前我本来也不信</p><p>巨无霸受害者：Fuck</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你发这条信息好歹来个触痛预警啊！！！</p><p>水管受害者：抱歉，我不知道你的心理创伤还没有愈合……</p><p>炒锅受害者：可怜的美国人，经历了太多……</p><p>红酒受害者：我现在完全困惑了</p><p>炒锅受害者：没关系，等你亲眼见过就知道了，事实上从你上任到现在的这段时间里柯克兰先生居然一次都没诅咒过波诺弗瓦先生也算是破纪录了</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：@巨无霸受害者 你和英国人联系上了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：没有，他私信也没回</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@下午茶受害者</p><p>水管受害者：那应该就是柯克兰干的了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他到底是想干什么？</p><p>炒锅受害者：也许只是喝多了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：在这个时间？英国现在还没到下午五点啊</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰用魔法造成麻烦难道还需要理由？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这倒也是</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我犹记得入职后第一次参与美英意识体会面时，柯克兰看到我的第一眼就抽出了他的星星棒大喊HOATA</p><p>红酒受害者：这是什么咒语，听起来好蠢</p><p>炒锅受害者：他为什么要这么做？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀叼着棒棒糖皮笑肉不笑看破红尘的眼神.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：据说是看到我的头发颜色条件反射以为是苏格兰跟来了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：如果不是我及时躲到琼斯身后后果不堪设想</p><p>巨无霸受害者：也只有这种时候他的宽度让人心安</p><p>水管受害者：于是琼斯代替你被柯克兰的咒语击中了？他还好吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：取决于你对“好”的定义了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他变成了一个盆栽</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰一口红茶喷出来.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那可真是一个安静的下午，我的耳朵得到了充分的治愈</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦举着酒杯如梦似幻地微笑.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：王耀面色严肃缓缓鼓掌.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：在我印象中柯克兰的魔法最经常的受害者就是琼斯和波诺弗瓦了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：如果可以，我真的希望柯克兰不要再以追忆美好过往的名义用琼斯的衣服、琼斯的毛发和琼斯本人做奇怪的魔法实验了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：或者至少把琼斯变成小孩的时候他该负起责任自己买机票飞过来照顾</p><p>水管受害者：但你们的第一夫人似乎也很擅长教育孩子？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，是的，你们真该看看她命令琼斯（幼儿版本）乖乖坐在椅子上安静吃完一顿饭的样子</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但是第一夫人毕竟也是很忙的，余下的时间……</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰温柔揉猫头.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：以及@红酒受害者 你还没有见识过，但是根据你的前任以及我们的英国朋友@下午茶受害者 的证词，诅咒波诺弗瓦也是柯克兰的日常娱乐之一</p><p>红酒受害者：我对诅咒的效力仍持怀疑态度，但对他的恶毒毫不吃惊</p><p>炒锅受害者：恶毒倒不至于吧？大多是些无伤大雅的玩笑……</p><p>水管受害者：我记得某次会议波诺弗瓦用围巾把自己的脸包得严严实实，琼斯扯掉那条围巾后所有人都看到他的胡子已经长到了膝盖</p><p>炒锅受害者：他扯围巾的动作实在娴熟得很，显然不是第一次干了</p><p>水管受害者：我不知道你平时在网上都看了什么，但是请克制一下……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我也记得那次，布拉金斯基还好心地用镰刀帮他割断了胡子，却没想到刚割掉就又长出来了</p><p>炒锅受害者：简直是无尽胡子，柯克兰笑得真是很开心</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且割掉的那些胡子还被老王捡走做成小刷子卖了，总的来说除了波诺弗瓦大家都很愉快</p><p>红酒受害者：他用波诺弗瓦的胡子做刷子？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：总不能做假发吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@下午茶受害者 是不是还说过有一次柯克兰诅咒波诺弗瓦不能喝红酒</p><p>水管受害者：对，那次波诺弗瓦和布拉金斯基先生在莫斯科会面，我们专门准备了格鲁吉亚葡萄酒，没想到波诺弗瓦喝了一口就开始干呕</p><p>水管受害者：这严重伤害了布拉金斯基先生的感情</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯抱膝气鼓鼓.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：罪孽深重啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀痛心疾首指指点点.gif</p><p>水管受害者：不过事后布拉金斯基先生也报复了回去，大概</p><p>红酒受害者：报复谁？柯克兰吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯托着下巴期待汉堡到来的眼神.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：据说葡萄酒事件三天后，柯克兰被雷劈了</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦错将伏特加当水喝一口喷出来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：你为什么能把这件事描述得这么简短有力！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我查了一下聊天记录，@下午茶受害者 说柯克兰下雨的时候正好待在树底下</p><p>炒锅受害者：按说伦敦那种小雨其实这么干并不危险，可是那天就突然天降惊雷劈中了那棵树……</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯笑得在地上直蹬腿.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦笑得前仰后合头发糊在脸上.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀笑得一拍大腿把自己拍疼了抱着腿吹.gif</p><p>水管受害者：瞧这法国人得意的嘴脸，这又不是法国的功劳</p><p>红酒受害者：我管这是谁的功劳，只要英国人倒霉我就开心</p><p>红酒受害者：不过布拉金斯基到底是怎么做到的？</p><p>水管受害者：他什么也没做</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真的什么也没做？</p><p>水管受害者：除了盯着世界地图上的伦敦笑，什么也没做</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯咬着一只汉堡严肃地举起大拇指.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：这就是俄式气场吗……</p><p>红酒受害者：好吧，你们讲了很多魔法小故事，但我还是得亲眼见过再说</p><p>红酒受害者：另外，难道王耀就没有类似的轶事吗？他活了几千岁不可能一点神秘力量都没有吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：官方说法是，他是一个无宗教信仰的唯物主义者</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以他能做到什么和他会做什么完全是两回事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真的完全不会用魔法？</p><p>炒锅受害者：好吧，那是我的错，但是谁叫他一直问我为什么不找对象，我只好告诉他我有个英国对象已经死球了</p><p>红酒受害者：啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：结果他有一次在五常聚会上喝开心了回来非要给那个死球的英国人招魂</p><p>炒锅受害者：猜他把谁召唤出来了</p><p>水管受害者：难道……</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰总是用魔法迫害别人，终于有一次他也被别人用魔法迫害了</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯叉腰嚣张大笑.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：@巨无霸受害者 @水管受害者 非常抱歉没能及时回复，去看看你们老板的情况吧，如果一切顺利他们应该已经恢复了</p><p>下午茶受害者：这简直是不可理喻，柯克兰居然上班时间偷偷喝酒！为了不被我发现他的那些小精灵还抢了我的电脑把我引到地窖里关了起来！</p><p>下午茶受害者：地窖里还没有信号，我踢了快一百多脚才踹开那把重锁，冲到他办公室一看就发现他画了两个召唤阵，一个召唤阵上冒出布拉金斯基的脑袋，另一个召唤阵上有个撅着的屁股外加两条腿在乱蹬！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我把他们都按回去了，琼斯的下半身和布拉金斯基的头应该已经物归原位了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：确实恢复了！非常感谢</p><p>红酒受害者：虽然你是个英国人，此时我还是对你产生了些微同情……</p><p>水管受害者：谢谢，布拉金斯基的头回来了，我要继续监督他写报告了</p><p>红酒受害者：你就是魔鬼吧！</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰还好吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：相信我，很快他就不会好了</p><p>下午茶受害者：虽然我自己不能做什么，但我可以给他的兄弟们打电话</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦开香槟.gif</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>唔，喝一口伏特加发现不对吐出来这个表情包其实完全来源于看其它文章的印象，也不知道大众标准上准确不准确，毕竟我本人是觉得伏特加口感和矿泉水真差不多……</p><p>以及，格鲁吉亚的葡萄酒，好喝^ ^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 当我们谈论五常的语言水平时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当意识体秘书们谈论意识体的语言水平时……怎么突然开始嗑CP掐CP了呢。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这一章的本意是鼓励中国读者们好好学英语的（真诚）。针对王某的吐槽……其实都来源于这些年来帮同学改paper改邮件的怨念。</p><p>结果为了引入“谈论外语水平”的话题让某些秘书嗑了一波CP暴露了他们的癖好……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>下午茶受害者：今天王耀和布拉金斯基开会的时候是不是传纸条了？就告诉我是不是</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰拍桌.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：传了，琼斯都看见了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但是你怎么这么激动？</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：你发错地方了……</p><p>下午茶受害者：BOLLOCKS</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：别想着删了，我已经截图了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯戴着墨镜躺在沙滩椅上啃三明治并举起大拇指露出得意的笑容.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：我恨你</p><p>下午茶受害者：我的名誉……</p><p>水管受害者：说实话，现在除了法国人，这群里已经没人不知道你看同人了</p><p>红酒受害者：？</p><p>红酒受害者：同人是什么</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰裹着被子蹲在墙角念叨想死.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：既然你牺牲如此巨大，我就告诉你吧……没错，他们传纸条了</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰双手捂嘴两眼放光.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：我不知道发生了什么但是英国人好可怕……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我是没注意到，但琼斯肯定看到了什么，他一散会就跟个球似的弹出去了，我追过去的时候就看到他在王耀面前要他把纸条交出来</p><p>水管受害者：Hm. As in...American meatball?</p><p>巨无霸受害者：Precisely lmao</p><p>下午茶受害者：他没拿到那张纸条吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有，老王及时把纸条塞给了我让我快跑</p><p>炒锅受害者：也不知道他在想什么，琼斯从秘书手里抢东西难道不比从他本人手里抢容易多了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你看到上面写的是什么了吗？如果牵扯机密当我没问</p><p>炒锅受害者：我就瞥了一眼，用俄语写的</p><p>下午茶受害者：啊，用俄语写的</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举着茶杯意味深长的微笑.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀会俄语？</p><p>水管受害者：中苏蜜月期没听过？</p><p>下午茶受害者：那纸条还在你那吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：别想了，就算不牵扯机密你们也看不到的</p><p>炒锅受害者：为了保护纸条不被琼斯抢走，我已经把它吞了</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：中国人真就什么都吃啊？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你还说中俄不是真的？钥匙都让你吞了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我教你这个说法是让你拆我CP的吗（Did I teach you that expression just so you can start a ship war with me）？！</p><p>红酒受害者：你俩还会开船？</p><p>水管受害者：闭嘴法国人</p><p>巨无霸受害者：呃……其实我觉得你真没必要做这么极端的，琼斯他其实俄语没那么熟练……</p><p>炒锅受害者：冷战打了四十多年他俄语还不熟练？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：主要是太久不用生疏了，有一次我看到他拿着一份《俄罗斯报》在读，读一会儿就要停下查单词，所以问了他一下</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他说自从91年后他和布拉金斯基不再日常寄信辱骂对方，他的俄语阅读能力就急速下降</p><p>炒锅受害者：哎哟，互相寄信</p><p>水管受害者：互相寄信“辱骂”对方，谢谢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：另外他当时学俄语的时候本来就是只能阅读，基本不会说还发不出大舌音</p><p>巨无霸受害者：听力也很一般，布拉金斯基语速快起来他就晕了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但即使在如今他俄语脏话的知识储备依旧非常丰富，而且听说读写都没问题</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀把脸埋在大袖子里笑得肩膀耸动.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：可以想见冷战时期琼斯过的是什么日子</p><p>红酒受害者：不过说实话我之前真的以为英语国家的意识体都只会说一门语言</p><p>红酒受害者：毕竟，你们懂的，英语霸权</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦面对一瓶英国啤酒掩着鼻子露出嫌弃的眼神.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：首先我要纠正一点，美国不是英语国家，他们说的是美语</p><p>巨无霸受害者：Well…</p><p>下午茶受害者：其次，柯克兰当然不止会英语，还是说你有意忽略了他和波诺弗瓦私下是怎么交谈的？</p><p>红酒受害者：我不像英国人那样喜欢窥探老板的隐私还真对不住</p><p>水管受害者：所以柯克兰和波诺弗瓦私下里是怎样交谈的？</p><p>下午茶受害者：向来是各讲各的语言，但他们都能听懂对方在说什么</p><p>水管受害者：有意思</p><p>巨无霸受害者：欧洲国家的意识体会说法语也是挺自然的吧？毕竟曾经是欧洲宫廷的语言</p><p>红酒受害者：一说这个我就想起来，今天会议中段的茶歇我和一个同事用法语聊天聊到布拉金斯基，结果布拉金斯基正好从我们旁边经过还用法语来了句“我听得懂你们在说什么哦”，太可怕了！</p><p>水管受害者：俄罗斯宫廷也说法语你不知道？他法语说得比英语还流利</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦？</p><p>炒锅受害者：原来如此，还有这种可能</p><p>水管受害者：不管你们两个在想什么，停下</p><p>红酒受害者：我当然知道俄罗斯宫廷也说法语！只是冷不丁听到布拉金斯基说法语太出乎意料吓到我了而已！</p><p>下午茶受害者：瞧瞧这法国人，满口的英语霸权却连哪些国家意识体可能会说法语都记不住，说明内心也是承认了英语霸权的</p><p>红酒受害者：你是在挑衅吗英国人？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我有必要挑衅你？你又打不过我</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯一边捶桌一边笑得涕泪横飞.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：英语现在还拥有霸权地位还不是因为琼斯，又不是柯克兰的功劳</p><p>下午茶受害者：哈。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你闭嘴啊法国人我也打不过他！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：英式英语和美式英语确实差别挺大的，老王是深受其害</p><p>下午茶受害者：没有美式英语这种东西，请叫它美语</p><p>炒锅受害者：好，英语和美语确实差别挺大的</p><p>下午茶受害者：美国人写的同人小说语法错误都比英国人多！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯双眼空洞瘫在沙发上瘫出双下巴.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：所以王耀怎么深受其害了</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实他的外语水平一直非常……神秘</p><p>炒锅受害者：按说，现在中国会说俄语的人应该比会说英语的人少，但他的俄语还是挺好的</p><p>炒锅受害者：但如果说他的英语水平不受国民英语普及率影响，我是真的无法理解为什么他学了几十年的英语怎么还是这德行</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你这么说没关系吗……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我就是要说，我受不了了</p><p>炒锅受害者：仔细想想这根本是柯克兰的错！</p><p>炒锅受害者：如果不是王耀每次给他发短信他就要把里面的错误和不地道的用法指出来，王耀现在也不至于每写完一条英语短信发出去之前都要我帮忙看看语法拼写有没有问题！</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 你倒是管管你老板啊？纠正美国白人也就算了，中国老头一把年纪学一门新语言容易吗？不能稍微宽容点吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：对不起，他今天的下午茶没了……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我已经要崩溃了</p><p>炒锅受害者：语法我就不说了，王耀是怎么做到把英美拼写混成那样的啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我要是个英国人已经中风了！</p><p>红酒受害者：你一边说柯克兰不宽容你自己还不是一样……</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且他最近已经懒到了自己用汉语说让我翻译成英文帮他发的地步！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我刚开始还会注意着点，给柯克兰写信息用英式拼写给琼斯写信息就用美式拼写</p><p>炒锅受害者：但是最近真的没耐心了只用英式了，你们知道这三个人每天都聊什么吗？知道吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：等等……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这就是琼斯最近抱怨说王耀说话越来越像柯克兰了特别可怕的理由吗……</p><p>下午茶受害者：好！不要惯着琼斯的毛病，就用英式拼写！</p><p>红酒受害者：所以他们三个聊什么？</p><p>炒锅受害者：他俩总是给王耀发一堆非亚裔做的中餐教程视频问他怎么看！</p><p>炒锅受害者：他能怎么看？每个视频写至少五百字的评论指出每一个他认为有错的细节！</p><p>炒锅受害者：每个！</p><p>炒锅受害者：有必要吗？又不是让他吃！</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且他批评都批评不到点上气死我了！</p><p>水管受害者：显然我们的中国朋友发飙了……</p><p>炒锅受害者：管他俩发什么美式英式中餐视频一句“文化挪用”全大写怼过去不就行了吗？那俩白人敢反驳吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺伏瓦抱头躲在椅子后面瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：你倒是跟他本人说啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：他不听啊！老头固执得很啊！说这是厨师的尊严！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺伏瓦严肃点头.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：我要是把他的话简写了翻译他还问我怎么他说了一堆我只翻译出一点！</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基一边哭一边用水管猛砸熊.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：@巨无霸受害者 做点什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯和布拉金斯基并排坐在吧台前.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：感觉好点了吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：！</p><p>炒锅受害者：好多了</p><p>红酒受害者：嗯，这么说来还是波诺伏瓦省心，跟谁发信息都用法语，才不管对面看不看得懂</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺伏瓦优雅啜饮香槟.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：今天下班后大家聚一聚，顺便来教教我们的法国朋友说话的艺术吧</p><p>红酒受害者：你们要干嘛？！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>王叟，在罗杰叔叔横空出世之前即让“中餐警察”之概念走向了国际。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 当我们谈论五常猫时我们在谈什么（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注意，这<strong>不是</strong>喵塔利亚，只是以此为基础挪用了部分设定并为了沙雕效果进行了魔改。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@下午茶受害者</p><p>水管受害者：@下午茶受害者</p><p>水管受害者：我真的已经累了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@下午茶受害者 出来解释一下</p><p>水管受害者：看住柯克兰别让他上班时间乱用魔法很难吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：又怎么了这是？</p><p>下午茶受害者：这次真的不是他干的，柯克兰也是受害者</p><p>水管受害者：这不能说明什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：上次的年糕团子事件他不是把自己也变成了团子？</p><p>下午茶受害者：是我说得不清楚，我确定这次不是柯克兰干的，因为我已经把他的所有魔法道具都锁了起来，而且他是在听我做简报的时候突然变化的</p><p>红酒受害者：变化成什么？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那这可就怪了</p><p>水管受害者：@红酒受害者 别悠闲了，去查看一下波诺弗瓦的情况，照这个趋势他很有可能也遇害了</p><p>红酒受害者：现在我开始紧张了</p><p>红酒受害者：好吧，我进了他的办公室，我现在不知道怎么解释这个状况</p><p>红酒受害者：门也锁了，窗户也锁了，密道也锁了，可他人不见了</p><p>红酒受害者：还有</p><p>红酒受害者：还有一只猫在他的文件堆里踩来踩去！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：完了，波诺弗瓦也中招了</p><p>红酒受害者：什么意思？你们的老板也不见了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：可能不是“不见了”，而是变成猫了</p><p>红酒受害者：你在玩我</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你会慢慢适应这个魔幻的工作环境的……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我亲眼所见，琼斯正啃着汉堡，突然梆的一声起了一团烟把他遮住了，一股硫磺味</p><p>巨无霸受害者：烟雾散了的时候原地只剩一只猫了……</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：我去和上层报告一下……</p><p>下午茶受害者：那和我这边差不多，正做简报的时候柯克兰被烟盖住，烟散了的时候柯克兰没了，办公桌上多了一只猫……</p><p>水管受害者：我是半小时前听到布拉金斯基先生的办公室有可疑的挠门声，过去查看情况发现是一只猫</p><p>水管受害者：如果不是@巨无霸受害者 发信息告诉我琼斯那边的情况，我还以为是布拉金斯基旷了工还放了只猫进办公室掩人耳目……</p><p>红酒受害者：现在莫斯科不是下午七点吗？下午七点算什么旷工啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：就你这种人最可怕了，自己加班还逼着老板跟着一起加班</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基先生现在变成这个样子我们怎么说都是要加班的</p><p>下午茶受害者：@水管受害者 @红酒受害者 你们闻到硫磺味了吗？</p><p>水管受害者：很轻微</p><p>下午茶受害者：唔……</p><p>下午茶受害者：我现在在思考的一个问题是，到底是他们变成了猫，还是他们被绑走了，幕后黑手把几只猫放过来转移我们的视线</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们已经在着手调查了，但是看这只猫的表现，我倾向于认为这就是琼斯本人</p><p>下午茶受害者：无意冒犯，针对这种非自然现象，我不认为美国人真的能查出什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：听我说完</p><p>巨无霸受害者：首先，刚出现的时候那只猫和我对视了一会儿，又接着把汉堡的面包和配菜扒到一边把汉堡肉吃光了</p><p>下午茶受害者：好吧，这……挺琼斯的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：最关键的证据是……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：一只布偶猫趴在办公桌上发出神似呐哈哈哈的笑声.mp4</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：我明白你的意思了，如果不是琼斯本人，真的很难解释这个叫声</p><p>红酒受害者：这也太可怕了，猫为什么还会笑啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰绝望地翻了个白眼.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是布偶猫？凭什么他是布偶猫</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你觉得他应该是什么猫</p><p>下午茶受害者：我觉得他就不应该是猫</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦摇晃着酒杯严肃点头.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好吧，柯克兰变成了什么猫？</p><p>下午茶受害者：苏格兰折耳猫</p><p>下午茶受害者：我很困惑，真的，为什么他英格兰要变成苏格兰折耳猫</p><p>下午茶受害者：难道说最近英国境内的软骨病患病率上升了？</p><p>红酒受害者：优雅端坐在沙发垫上舔毛的长毛波斯猫.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：先生们，在此呈现波诺弗瓦猫</p><p>下午茶受害者：你怎么这么悠闲啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：经过讨论，我们认为，反正也没什么办法解决，不如先养着拍拍照给波诺弗瓦的社交帐号用</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰优雅地翻了个白眼.gif</p><p>水管受害者：你的意思是“反正他平时也不工作，变成这样也没什么影响”吗</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举着茶杯点头深以为然.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：沾着血的餐巾纸.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我现在百分之九十九确定那布偶猫就是琼斯本人！</p><p>红酒受害者：这是被挠了吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：兽医把他放到体重计上的时候他直接飞上了天花板！</p><p>下午茶受害者：好一个轻盈的胖子！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：跳下来的时候正好撞在我胸口上！</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我字面意义上眼前一黑，清醒过来的时候发现自己被一群人抬了起来</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以这血</p><p>巨无霸受害者：据说是我咳出来的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：被车撞也不过如此，我怀疑他是故意瞄准的！</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀顶着竹筛子蹲在桌边面如土色.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：那猫呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：逃到白宫花园了，正在抓，我下线了</p><p>红酒受害者：这也太敬业了吧……</p><p>水管受害者：你该庆幸琼斯只是个布偶猫</p><p>水管受害者：月光从破了个大洞的窗户透入室内的地毯上.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：构图还行</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰抱臂翻白眼.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：我让你评价构图了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：别告诉我这是布拉金斯基搞出来的？</p><p>水管受害者：就是他搞出来的</p><p>下午茶受害者：这还是猫吗！</p><p>水管受害者：是猫，不过是大型西伯利亚森林猫</p><p>水管受害者：兽医只是走进房间什么都没做，他就撞碎了窗户逃跑了</p><p>水管受害者：我下线了，总统借出了他的狗，我们准备封锁附近街道开始搜捕</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：为了你们的人身安全还是放弃从科学角度调查吧，我们会从魔法角度想想办法的</p><p>下午茶受害者：北京现在是午夜，目前只有王耀的情况不明……</p><p> </p><p>【约七小时后】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦挂着俩肿眼泡趴在办公桌的文件堆里.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们终于抓到琼斯了……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：第一夫人的菜园子牺牲了大半，白宫草坪全军覆没，全是他刨的坑……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他是狗吗……</p><p>红酒受害者：布偶猫确实有“小狗猫”这个外号</p><p>水管受害者：巴黎现在凌晨一点了，你不睡觉在干什么</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦都这样了我明天放假，当然可以随便熬夜</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀跳广场舞.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：再说莫斯科凌晨两点了你不也没睡？</p><p>水管受害者：那是因为我们二十分钟前刚抓到布拉金斯基先生（猫）</p><p>水管受害者：虽然封锁了地面，但他被总统和总统的几条狗吓得窜上克里姆林宫的塔尖下不来了，我们不得不出动直升机……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……抓到了就好，快回家休息吧</p><p>水管受害者：恐怕不行……他可能应激了现在扒在我肩膀上拒绝下来</p><p>水管受害者：真希望他能换一边肩膀趴，我的左肩已经没有知觉了</p><p>红酒受害者：西伯利亚森林猫的重量……</p><p>炒锅受害者：西伯利亚森林猫再重也是猫</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你起来了？王耀情况如何？</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰挂着黑眼圈靠在椅子上生无可恋地微笑.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：他也变了</p><p>炒锅受害者：变成了一头熊猫</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯眼神呆滞举着杯子倒咖啡全倒在了杯子外头.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：熊猫。</p><p>红酒受害者：我该同情你还是该嫉妒你</p><p>下午茶受害者：有初步调查结果了</p><p>下午茶受害者：熊猫？？</p><p>下午茶受害者：你确定那是王耀不是动物园里逃出来的普通熊猫？</p><p>炒锅受害者：普通熊猫头上会长辫子吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：辫子。</p><p>红酒受害者：原谅我真的想象不出熊猫长辫子的样子</p><p>红酒受害者：但那也是熊猫啊！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 英国人查出什么了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：感谢柯克兰猫的配合，我们现在已知首先猫确实是他本人，当然认知能力与智力受到了很大影响</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为什么柯克兰猫就这么乖……</p><p>下午茶受害者：其次，这确实是魔法导致的，属于诅咒的范畴，但更偏向恶作剧而不是伤害性的诅咒</p><p>水管受害者：有嫌疑人吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：尚不明确</p><p>炒锅受害者：解决方法呢？</p><p>炒锅受害者：尚不明确是吧？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰抱头蹲在吧台底下双眼失去高光.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：要你何用，英国人</p><p>下午茶受害者：想被诅咒吗，法国人？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以现在我们该怎么办……</p><p>红酒受害者：休假啊，老板都这样了</p><p>水管受害者：看来你是不打算负责照料波诺弗瓦（猫）了</p><p>红酒受害者：办公室的女士们都抢着养他，轮不到我的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：有的话可以不说的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基手握水管笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：@下午茶受害者 能咒他吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我会的，但首先</p><p>下午茶受害者：现实问题，你们谁认为自己能不对这样的老板负一点责任还得到带薪假期？</p><p>下午茶受害者：现实问题二，你们谁真的有养猫的经验？</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯瘫在沙发上瘫出三下巴.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：我还是给北京动物园打电话借熊猫饲养员吧……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>之前说的群里的CP是红酒水管啦。前后有意义。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 当我们谈论五常猫时我们在谈什么（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有什么能比联五更难搞？——联五猫。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：Five Idiots (5)</strong>
</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦猫优雅走猫步.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦猫歪着头漂亮大眼睛pikapika.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦猫眯着眼蹭一位女士的手.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦猫眯着眼享受挠下巴服务.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦猫优雅舔爪.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：你不是旷工了吗</p><p>红酒受害者：我是休假，不是旷工！</p><p>下午茶受害者：法国人为了看猫居然放弃了休假？</p><p>红酒受害者：当然没有，这都是办公室的女士们发给我的</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀捧着小猪存钱罐超得意.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：把他放到旅游景点去一定能增加收入！</p><p>下午茶受害者：比如巴黎地下墓穴？</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基以手掩嘴噗嗤一声笑出来.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：你们就是嫉妒！</p><p>红酒受害者：另外你们的照片呢？猫片不要私藏！@炒锅受害者 我想看熊猫</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦少女捧心状星星眼.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：我建议你放弃对熊猫的幻想</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们根本不知道过去的近十个小时里我经历了什么</p><p>水管受害者：你不是借熊</p><p>水管受害者：你不是借熊猫饲养员了吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：这就是问题所在</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王他平时住在普通居民楼里，在那种地方变成了熊猫已经很麻烦了</p><p>炒锅受害者：但更糟的是熊猫饲养员刚进门他就……生气了</p><p>炒锅受害者：吼饲养员，吼完饲养员还吼我</p><p>炒锅受害者：他居然吼我！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：人家毕竟是国家意识体不是普通熊猫，你叫个熊猫饲养员过来可能伤害了他的骄傲</p><p>红酒受害者：我也想被熊猫吼</p><p>水管受害者：你有病</p><p>水管受害者：还是怎样</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且你们绝对想不到他吼完还做了什么</p><p>炒锅受害者：他用两条后腿直立了起来</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰双眼呆滞举着茶壶往茶杯里倒茶全倒在了茶杯外.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后他还伸出前爪把我举了起来，跟布拉金斯基打雪仗的时候举雪雕的姿势一模一样，搞不清他是把我当人质了还是把我当武器准备用来砸饲养员</p><p>红酒受害者：？！！！！</p><p>水管受害者：功夫熊猫……</p><p>下午茶受害者：熊猫王！</p><p>红酒受害者：五千岁的熊猫果然不一样！</p><p>炒锅受害者：什么叫让人窒息的怀抱，这就是让人窒息的怀抱</p><p>炒锅受害者：但是脱身后想训他也训不出口，毕竟是熊猫啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：熊猫，真是一种可爱到可怕的生物……</p><p>水管受害者：毕竟熊猫也是</p><p>水管受害者：熊？</p><p>下午茶受害者：那他现在还在公寓楼里？</p><p>炒锅受害者：别提了，根本不肯挪动</p><p>炒锅受害者：更过分的是饲养员辛辛苦苦运上来的竹子他不吃</p><p>炒锅受害者：反倒把竹藤椅给啃了，还是他最喜欢的竹藤椅</p><p>下午茶受害者：竹藤椅。</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯一脸茫然额头上顶着仨问号.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：同为美食大国的尊严呢？</p><p>水管受害者：不吃新鲜的非要</p><p>水管受害者：吃陈年老罐头？</p><p>水管受害者：还是布拉金省心</p><p>水管受害者：给什么吃什么</p><p>水管受害者：就是把汤锅打翻了</p><p>水管受害者：洒了自己一身</p><p>红酒受害者：这叫省心啊？！</p><p>水管受害者：只能给他洗澡</p><p>下午茶受害者：……这听起来可不容易</p><p>水管受害者：还</p><p>水管受害者：可以</p><p>水管受害者：半碗伏特加下去就睡着了</p><p>水管受害者：随便洗</p><p>红酒受害者：你们给猫喝伏特加？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你没事吧，怎么说话断断续续的？你也喝了？</p><p>水管受害者：没有</p><p>水管受害者：一直忙着稍微</p><p>水管受害者：有点累而已</p><p>水管受害者：一大堆枕头垫子被子搭建而成的看起来就超舒服的窝.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：这是在干嘛？床的照片？还说你没喝！</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯看着面前的伏特加酒瓶脸皱成一团每根表情纹里都透出嫌弃.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：滚</p><p>水管受害者：这是给布拉金搭的窝！</p><p>炒锅受害者：从这个意义上来说布拉金斯基挺幸福的……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们这边只能等夜里王耀睡着之后尝试把他运到郊外了……</p><p>下午茶受害者：说真的@水管受害者 你多久没睡了，赶紧休息吧</p><p>水管受害者：嗯晚ajiutbab</p><p>炒锅受害者：这是昏过去了吗……</p><p>红酒受害者：我还是不太能理解为何俄罗斯人里也有工作狂</p><p>下午茶受害者：看着柯克兰的猫窝我陷入了愧疚，跟布拉金斯基的比起来实在太简陋了</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰猫蜷缩在汤锅里汤锅还盖着盖儿并且被胶布缠了起来.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我觉得，这不是简陋的问题</p><p>红酒受害者：英国人就是这样对待自己的祖国的？真是世风日下！</p><p>红酒受害者：不，我有理由怀疑你是想谋害自己的祖国！</p><p>下午茶受害者：锅盖上钻了孔，他不会窒息的，况且不这样他就非要往厨房里钻</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰到底对厨房多执念啊……</p><p>下午茶受害者：拜他的爪子所赐，唐宁街厨房现在满地面粉</p><p>炒锅受害者：昨天谁说的柯克兰猫很乖的？</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀啧啧啧摇头.gif</p><p> </p><p>【约四小时后】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：但是柯克兰猫比起琼斯猫就是很乖啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：早上好，你还好吗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：谢谢，我不好</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我现在抱着一个猫包坐在直升机上被一群西装男围着往宠物医院飞</p><p>下午茶受害者：……发生了什么</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯还好吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他把总统闺女的香薰蜡烛给吃了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀问号.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰问号.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦问号.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：这猫有毛病吗？他吃蜡烛干什么？？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：早上白宫的厨师给他准备了猫饭、罐头、猫粮让他自己选吃哪种，结果他都不愿意吃</p><p>巨无霸受害者：连煎好的汉堡肉也是，啃了一口就不吃了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：厨师团商量了半天得出的结论是，还是得去麦当劳给他买巨无霸</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰绝望地翻了个白眼.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我以为他变成猫之后自己就不用再进麦当劳了……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且这猫就是有毛病！巨无霸买回来之后他又扒掉了面包配菜只吃肉饼！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这跟厨师煎的肉饼有任何区别吗？？</p><p>红酒受害者：我同意应该对美食执着一点但这根本不算美食！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦面对仰望星空派捂脸悲叹.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：浪费粮食可耻！</p><p>炒锅受害者：守着电视机看足球赛的王耀无能狂怒.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以他怎么就去吃蜡烛了……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他吃了一只汉堡里面的肉没吃饱，我只好再跑出去买……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：回来的时候找不到他了，跑遍了白宫发现他在萨莎的房间里凑在香薰蜡烛旁边闻</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那是个椰子味的香薰蜡烛……</p><p>红酒受害者：……这猫还真不太聪明啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：希望琼斯没事</p><p>下午茶受害者：这还真的是个问题，意识体变成猫之后是不是自愈能力会受到影响？如果因此有人试图谋害可就麻烦了</p><p>下午茶受害者：在允许范围内请和我们共享情报</p><p> </p><p>【约二十分钟后】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯没事</p><p>下午茶受害者：那就好</p><p>巨无霸受害者：气得我胸口疼</p><p>炒锅受害者：怎么了？你确定不是因为昨天被他撞出了内伤？</p><p>红酒受害者：洗胃了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：没有</p><p>巨无霸受害者：刚才飞到一半突然感觉到他在猫包里撞来撞去</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我把拉链拉开一点，他就直接把头伸出来然后吐了我一手</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：好恶心啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦面对递到眼前的司康饼缩成一团闭眼大叫.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在他在机舱里窜来窜去嗷嗷大叫，极其激动</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀穿着背心裤衩举着蒲扇躺在藤椅上热到生无可恋.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：MERDE</p><p>下午茶受害者：又怎么了……</p><p>红酒受害者：我太天真了，我太天真了……</p><p>炒锅受害者：难道</p><p>红酒受害者：办公室的女士们抓狂了！波诺弗瓦猫钻出了窗户还……</p><p>红酒受害者：还在追流浪的母猫！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰一口绿茶喷出来.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：现在又不是春天……？</p><p>下午茶受害者：果然，行为更原始了</p><p>红酒受害者：我该怎么办啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：这种我们一般建议绝育</p><p>巨无霸受害者：除了绝育还真不知道有什么办法</p><p>炒锅受害者：既然琼斯猫都保持了一定的自愈能力，波诺弗瓦应该也行吧……</p><p>红酒受害者：这是能靠“应该”的时候吗？！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有点拿不准是停在这里还是再写一章让他们变回去。想到几个携猫线下聚会的梗但这样就没法搞群聊体，而且恐怕会控制不住搞得OC成分过高惹人讨厌……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 吸猫有风险，面基需谨慎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们终于线下聚众，开始一起养地球上最混的五只猫（？）了。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>按北京时间重阳节到了，于是来爆肝迫害老王头。<br/>⚠️警告：工具人秘书们不仅有了脸有了设定还有了名字，雷者勿读。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一头熊猫，一头长着辫子的熊猫，在北京平谷郊区的某个农场上疯狂地奔跑。</p><p>两个人类，两个黑头发黑眼睛的人类，一个骑在电动车上，一个骑在自行车上，疯狂追逐着该熊猫，并互相呼喊着——</p><p>“从两点钟方向包抄拦住他，绝对不要让他闯进桃园！”</p><p>“能用麻醉枪吗？”</p><p>“最好别，谁知道那和酒精加起来会有什么副作用！”</p><p>“所以你想让我用<strong>自行车</strong>挡住他？”</p><p>“我知道你可以的！——克拉伦斯，你都拍下来了吗？一秒钟都别漏！”</p><p>——在电动车的后座上，一个红头发的人类双手稳稳举着摄像机对准了熊猫。与他稳重的双手相反，红头发的人类内心激荡。三天前，当他携猫包（内含布偶猫一匹）到达这座农场时，他绝不会想到，自己竟有机会加入一场熊猫追逐战中，重温战地记者的旧梦。</p><p> </p><p>当联合国安理会五大常任理事国的意识体们在十月某日统统变成了猫科动物（准确地说，其中混入了一头熊科）时，至少其中四位的上司还未感到采取紧急行动的必要。然而，当唐宁街的厨房地板洒满面粉，白金汉宫的厨房险些失火；当克里姆林宫的窗玻璃碎了一地，地窖里的伏特加流淌成河；当白宫花园的草坪布满坑陷，第一夫人的菜园颗粒无收；当爱丽舍宫附近的所有成年流浪猫（不限性别）惶惶不可终日——</p><p>这些意识体猫终于耗尽了上司们的耐心，被打包扔到了同一个地点自生自灭。</p><p>连带他们的倒霉秘书一起。</p><p>至于为什么是北京平谷，无外乎搬运一头熊猫的难度，实在比搬运一只大猫要高多了。</p><p>法国人与因麻醉药呼呼大睡的法国（猫）是最后一组抵达农场的。他刚抱着猫包走下车，便看到了一幅诡异的景象，吓得险些把法兰西（猫）扔出去。</p><p>起先，他以为迎面走来的斯拉夫人长出了两个脑袋。定睛一看，才发觉那第二个脑袋实际上是搭在斯拉夫人肩膀上的一只硕大的猫头。这个头发颜色浅得像老头的斯拉夫人正推着一个小推车悠闲地行走，小推车上一头熊猫举着一根发黄的竹子咔嚓咔嚓啃得正欢。熊猫的肩头上搭着一束黑色的毛发，爱德加明白，这就是他的中国同行所说的“辫子”。</p><p>在斯拉夫人身边还有一个青年。他有一头暗红的头发，右手拽着一根粗绳，绳子的尽头拴在一只精神抖擞的布偶猫脖子上；左手里则揣着一只没盖的奶锅，奶锅里，一只苏格兰折耳猫伸出头眯着眼，显然正在享受风吹毛发的舒爽。</p><p> </p><p>“所以爱德加终于到了，”红发的美国青年说，“欢迎啊。”</p><p>这奇妙的一对就这么继续走远了，法国青年目瞪口呆地看着他们，发觉斯拉夫人背上的西伯利亚森林猫尾巴几乎都要拖在地上了。</p><p>“呃……岚？”他问正帮自己卸行李的中国人，“他们在干什么？”</p><p>“哦，今天轮到叶甫根尼和克拉伦斯遛猫，”岚说，“没办法，老王年纪大了不爱动，但是总闷在屋里也不好。”</p><p>“这组合是怎么安排的？我也要……干这个吗？”</p><p>“你是说为什么他们俩组合？你不觉得这个配色很像红白玫瑰吗？”中国人微微一笑，“放心，鉴于你的战斗力，我们一定会给你安排最能打的搭档。想看看房间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>中国人带着爱德加参观了一圈，路过几个房间，每扇房门上都贴着一面国旗。当他推开那扇贴着法国旗的房门，展示了其中堆积在一起视觉效果极为丰富的软垫、被褥、布匹时，爱德加迟疑了。</p><p>“谢谢，但是我不太习惯打地铺。”</p><p>中国人给了他一个古怪的眼神。</p><p>“这是给你老板的房间，不是给你的房间。咱们五个的房间在那边。”</p><p>片刻后，法国人看着那间还不如他家客厅大、整齐排列着五张床宛如幼儿园午睡房而且只有一张书桌的房间，沉默了。</p><p>“旁边还有个工具间，我们已经准备好了防割手套、防割背心和防爆背心。”中国人解释道。</p><p> </p><p>布偶猫琼斯是一只非常友善的猫，虽然他表达友善的方式十分沉重。爱德加意识到克拉伦斯时不时会皱着眉捂胸口的动作并不是在夸张表演，是在他第一次端着汉堡肉去喂琼斯猫的时候。</p><p>爱德加距离琼斯猫尤有十几米远的时候，原本在小院里和一只掉下枝头的柿子玩得正欢的布偶猫耳朵肉眼可见地竖了起来。他朝爱德加奔跑过来，开始绕着法国青年的脚拼命转圈，接着像一只欢迎主人回家的、真正的狗子一样开始用后腿站立扑爱德加的腿。法国青年不禁莞尔一笑，说：“别着急，我马上——”</p><p>琼斯猫一个飞扑，撞上了他的大腿。</p><p>院子其它方位的秘书们只听到了金属落地的巨响。赶到现场时，他们看到可怜的法国青年倒在地上颤抖不已，食盘在距离他五六米的位置整个翻倒，而琼斯猫蹲在掉在地上的汉堡肉旁吃得正香。</p><p>“我的腿没有知觉了！”爱德加哀叫道。</p><p>“你没告诉他喂琼斯和布拉金斯基的时候要穿防爆背心吗？”英国人问中国人。</p><p>“说了，但防爆背心也护不了腿啊。”中国人无奈地说。</p><p>“太弱了。”英国人总结道。</p><p> </p><p>爱德加因为英国人的嘲讽愤愤不平过。但是后来的一次事件表明，意识体的思想行为不能上升单个国民，意识体的战斗力同样不能。</p><p>此事的起因匪夷所思。那是一个宁静的下午，熊猫王耀在房间里呼呼大睡，他的秘书在院子里晒被子，而在一旁，腿部受创的法国人抱着波斯猫波诺弗瓦在摇椅上昏昏欲睡，俄罗斯人则将西伯利亚森林猫布拉金斯基放在膝盖上剪指甲。而当琼斯猫经过了正被剪指甲的布拉金斯基猫时，布偶猫发出了惊天动地的笑声。</p><p>中国人捂住了耳朵，法国人惊醒了，俄罗斯人出于安全的考虑按住了膝盖上的巨猫。没有人知道布拉金斯基猫为何会如此乖顺地任由秘书剪他的指甲，正如没有人知道琼斯猫为何能以布偶猫之躯发出堪比人形的可怕“呐哈哈哈”。更可怕的是，琼斯猫一边大笑，一边还在布拉金斯基猫及其秘书身边跳来跳去，弹跳力堪比一只薮猫，让人毫不怀疑他飞上天花板后跳下将自己的秘书扑到吐血的事件是完全真实的！</p><p>然而，在布拉金斯基猫能够从秘书的膝盖上跳起来压扁琼斯猫之前，一个身影从秘书们的五人宿舍中飞了出来！</p><p>该身影的速度快得甚至连前美国记者克拉伦斯都来不及抓拍。只见他一把拎起琼斯猫的后颈，将噪音源大头朝下塞进了另一只手中抓着的坛子里，一脚踹起地上的厚石板，在琼斯猫能发出惊恐的大叫前，直接用石板封住了坛口！</p><p>做完这些，他一言不发，从哪里来又回哪里去了。</p><p>克拉伦斯正是在这个时候举着摄像机出现的。他看着院子中央的坛子（含布偶猫一匹）。</p><p>“我又错过海因里希的表演了？”他不无遗憾地说，似乎根本不急着把自己的老板解救出来。</p><p>“他为什么要那么做？”爱德加惊魂未定地问。</p><p>“海因里希吗？他刚才和自己侄子视频通话被打扰了。”克拉伦斯说，用脚尖碰了碰坛子。</p><p>“你可以打扰和他最爱的侄子聊天的英国人，”晒被子的中国秘书总结道，“但不能打扰和他最爱的侄子聊天的德裔英国人。”</p><p>波诺弗瓦猫在自己秘书怀里发出了又嗲又甜的喵喵声。即使他变成了一只猫，他也是一只法国猫，而法国猫总是能辨认出辱英的言论的。</p><p> </p><p>苏格兰折耳猫柯克兰总的来说是一只非常乖巧的猫。即使他变成了一只猫，他也是一只英国猫，而英国猫有绅士包袱也并不奇怪。</p><p>因此，柯克兰猫的洗澡时间遭到了惨绝人寰的围观。他端坐在一只木盆中，接受着莲蓬的冲刷，湿了的毛发紧贴在身体上，尽管忍不住颤抖却为了尊严而没有逃跑，显得弱小，可怜，而无助。</p><p>“虽然他现在是猫，”即使是法国人爱德加，也不禁感到了些微怜悯，“但是拍他洗澡的视频算不算harassment？”</p><p>克拉伦斯思考了一下。“没事吧？他又不是人。”</p><p>“好歹他现在有毛，”往柯克兰猫身上涂玫瑰香波的英国人说，“他那些醉酒视频可是真的不穿衣服。”</p><p>爱德加皱起眉头。他觉得有什么事不太对劲。</p><p>“你为什么要给他用我的香波？！”</p><p>当然，柯克兰猫的绅士风度也不是无懈可击——和波诺弗瓦猫打架的时候，他就是一只十足的街头野猫小霸王。（不过和法国人打架的事，怎么能算不绅士呢？）</p><p>而每当优美的白色长毛横飞，凄厉的叫喊响彻整个小院，西伯利亚森林猫布拉金斯基便会被自己的秘书抱到斗殴现场。布拉金斯基猫非常懂得利用自己的优势，两只庞大的爪子左右一伸，波斯猫与苏格兰折耳猫的两只猫头便一动也不能动。这温馨可爱的画面，被秘书们的手机、摄像机与照相机忠实地记录了下来。</p><p>除去这些，柯克兰猫的唯一一次失态，是在刚刚抵达农场，迎面撞上了美国人克拉伦斯的时候。</p><p>向来安静的苏格兰折耳猫发出了堪比琼斯猫的惨叫，他狂奔向自己秘书的方向，顺着海因里希的裤子一路攀爬至肩膀（克拉伦斯出色的职业素养使他及时掏出了手机开始录像），然后一跃而起，跳到了院子里的柿子树上。</p><p>“这是在干什么？”美国人问。</p><p>英国人抬头望着自己的老板（猫）。</p><p>“大概是你的头发太像苏格兰了，”他说，“我之前跟他说如果再去厨房捣乱就让苏格兰来养他。毕竟他是个苏格兰折耳猫。”</p><p>“先不提我其实是爱尔兰裔这件事，”克拉伦斯说，“他为什么怕苏格兰？明明英伦三岛里就英格兰最恶霸了。”</p><p>后来，他们不得不借来熊猫王耀摇晃树枝，终于把不敢跳下去的柯克兰猫晃了下来。</p><p> </p><p>选择这处农场作为五名国家意识体的暂时栖息地时，其中一个重要考量，便是这里不能有任何母猫。</p><p>法国人被他们祖国遵从自然的行径吓怕了。</p><p>事实上，爱德加携波斯猫波诺弗瓦来到农场时还是心有忐忑。他不能确定，自己的祖国作为一个泛性恋，在变成猫之后是否还保持着这种博爱。</p><p>他真的不希望波诺弗瓦猫听从自然的呼唤造成什么外交事故。</p><p>“你可以稍微强硬一些。对动物来说，保命的优先级一般应该高于繁殖吧？”听说爱德加的顾虑后，岚如是说。</p><p>他去厨房抱了一只汤锅，郑重地放在波诺弗瓦猫脚边，然后蹲下来直视着波斯猫美丽的大眼睛。</p><p>“听说过龙虎斗吗？”</p><p>那天，法国青年没有在五人宿舍过夜，而是在老板的房间里抱着瑟瑟发抖的波斯猫瑟瑟发抖，度过了一个无眠的夜晚。</p><p>不过，事实证明，饲养波诺弗瓦猫最大的弊端并不是他对本能的遵从。</p><p>海因里希手持堵了的吸尘器，岚手持大扫帚，面对着庭院中央的一大坨白色猫毛陷入沉思。</p><p>“够柯克兰织两件毛衣。”英国人评价。</p><p>“为什么他没秃呢？”中国人说。</p><p> </p><p>与波诺弗瓦猫齐名的吸尘器破坏者，自然是西伯利亚森林猫布拉金斯基。</p><p>布拉金斯基猫是一只非常腼腆的猫。因此虽然他体型庞大，危险性却比琼斯低一些。他喜欢藏在墙边，簸箕底下和其它不起眼的角落里观察着往来的人类们——尽管拜他的体型所赐，所有人都知道他“藏”在哪里。</p><p>布拉金斯基猫也是一只非常好用的猫，从他担当波诺弗瓦猫和柯克兰猫的和平大使就能看出来。</p><p>饲养布拉金斯基猫唯一的弊端是，对他秘书脊柱的负担比较大——好在布拉金斯基猫有点认生，还不至于去趴其他四位秘书的肩膀。</p><p>“另外带他出门的时候要注意避开犬类，”叶甫根尼告诉他的四位同行，“因为那天被总统的狗吓到，他很怕狗。”</p><p>爱德加在与英国人搭档出去遛猫的那一天才终于理解了俄罗斯人口中的“很怕狗”究竟是什么意思。</p><p>当一白一黄两条大狗出现在田埂边，又朝拴着绳被爱德加牵着的布拉金斯基猫好奇地跑来时，法国人还没来得及做什么，就发现自己飞了起来——</p><p>布拉金斯基猫发出一声尖叫，然后哭泣般地喵喵着冲向了两条可怜的狗儿，两只硕大猫爪如闪电般出击，等爱德加重重落地时，两条大狗已经被拍晕在地上奄奄一息，布拉金斯基猫则奔向海因里希（显然即使是猫也知道哪个人类更能给他安全感），在英国人的脚边缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。在这个过程中，爱德加在地面上遭到了残酷的拖拽。</p><p>昏倒前，他听到海因里希叹了一口气。</p><p>“狗的医药费就从布拉金斯基的伏特加补贴里出好了。”</p><p> </p><p>与琼斯猫，柯克兰猫，波诺弗瓦猫和布拉金斯基猫相比，熊猫王耀相对令人省心一些——虽然也可能是他身为珍稀动物，得到了秘书们更多的宽容。</p><p>熊猫王耀的认知能力非同一般。首先，他对自己的秘书和柯克兰的秘书表现出了一定的偏爱，经分析，秘书们认为，这是由于这两个人类都是黑头发黑眼睛。</p><p>“先不说熊猫能不能辨认出颜色，”正牌的中国人叹息道，“他居然只是靠头发和眼睛颜色判断亲缘关系，真是让人失望。”</p><p>然后他就叫英国人去帮自己给熊猫王耀冲澡了。</p><p>熊猫王耀还会在厨房出没，但是与柯克兰猫不同，他到厨房不是因对食物与烹饪的执着——</p><p>感谢前记者克拉伦斯，他完整拍摄了熊猫王耀拱进厨房门，用鼻子不断冲撞自己的秘书直到秘书给了他一只破破烂烂的铁锅，然后一边啃锅一边心满意足离去的全过程。</p><p>而熊猫王耀与其他四名意识体（猫）的最大区别，体现在秘书们每日下午聚在院子里撸猫的时刻。</p><p>布偶猫琼斯趴在秘书的膝盖上享受撸毛。</p><p>苏格兰折耳猫柯克兰躺在秘书的臂弯里享受撸毛。</p><p>波斯猫波诺弗瓦趴在秘书肚子上享受撸毛。</p><p>西伯利亚森林猫布拉金斯基趴在地上享受端坐的秘书用小梳子梳毛。</p><p>熊猫王耀，席地而坐，把秘书抱在怀里拍着玩。</p><p>“没事，”岚说，“大不了我和他同归于尽。”</p><p>听得此言，几日内身心严重受挫的法国人爱德加，默默朝离中国人更远的方向挪了挪。</p><p>然后他感觉到了推力。</p><p>爱德加转过头，发现自己没注意到远离中国人的方向正巧是接近俄罗斯人的方向。俄罗斯人仍专注给俄罗斯（猫）梳着毛，而俄罗斯（猫）笑眯眯地，伸出一只爪子，把法国人朝离自己秘书更远的方向推了回去。</p><p>“说起来我之前和本田的秘书聊天，”熊猫王耀的玩具说，“他说本田、瓦尔加斯和路德维希前些天聚会来着。时间非常巧，就在这五个变成猫之前……”</p><p>总的来说，熊猫王耀至少还没有直接给除自己秘书以外的人类造成过多身心伤害。</p><p> </p><p>——然后，秘书们意识到了自己的天真。</p><p> </p><p>将五名意识体锁上的房门打开开始白天的自由活动两个小时后，英国人海因里希，发现自己的中国朋友站在柿子树下，盯着地面上的一个坑洞，神态凝重无比。</p><p>“发生了什么？”他问。</p><p>他在中国人的眼睛里，看到了深深的绝望。</p><p>“这树底下埋了一坛女儿红。”岚说。</p><p>他们沉默了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“都把自己老板找回来！去防空洞！海因里希你和我一起去抓熊猫，呃——克拉伦斯——”</p><p>“你们需要战地记者，我明白。”</p><p>需要重点保护的四只猫与一个爱德加都被扔进了防空洞里。如果熊猫王耀发酒疯不小心压死了谁，这外交事故可就严重了。</p><p>“等等！”法国人在防空洞被关闭前大喊起来，“如果他们在里面打起架怎么办？”</p><p>熊猫追捕队的三名成员思考了两秒。</p><p>他们把俄罗斯人也扔进了防空洞。</p><p> </p><p>熊猫王耀在自由地奔跑。他追着一只麻雀的模样就好像喝醉的柯克兰举着酒瓶追琼斯，而在麻雀吓得飞走的时候又怒气冲冲地原地打起滚来，滚够之后换了个方向继续奔跑。</p><p>“虽然他现在是熊猫，至少我们拍到了他喝醉的样子。”岚说。</p><p>“我们到底有没有作战计划？”海因里希说。他单手扶着自行车把，怀里揣着麻醉枪，另一只手里握着岚出发时硬塞给他的晒衣竹杆。“如果你指望我来干脏活——为什么让我骑<strong>自行车</strong>而不给我电动车？”</p><p>“因为你的骑乘技能是A+！”</p><p>“你跟本田的秘书学了什么鬼东西？！”</p><p>“这是《幻想嘉年华》的梗！”</p><p>“我觉得这一段的音频到时候得切掉，”克拉伦斯说，“你们还记得我在摄影吗？”他给了王耀的熊猫尾巴一个特写。</p><p>这场追逐持续了数个小时。期间，熊猫王耀滚进了玉米田，撞坏了三道篱笆，吓尿了一条野狗，惊飞无辜过路鸟类无数。终于，他被一道沟渠阻止了脚步。</p><p>“老王！接着！”</p><p>红发的美国人举起摄像机，视角跟随着飞在空中的一只坑坑洼洼的铁锅。铁锅飞着，飞着，精准地落在了熊猫王耀脚边——</p><p>熊猫王耀低下了头。</p><p>熊猫王耀捡起了铁锅。</p><p>熊猫王耀啃起了铁锅。</p><p>熊猫王耀不再狂奔了！</p><p>“可是现在我们该怎么把他运回去？”</p><p> </p><p>熊猫追捕队回到院子时已是深夜。熊猫王耀较为偏爱的两个黑发黑眼的人类赶着他去冲澡，而战地记者则打开了防空洞。</p><p>“他们没开启WW3吧？”他问。</p><p>“谁敢啊。”法国人说。</p><p>美国人这才看到，俄国人正梳着布拉金斯基猫的毛，而布拉金斯基猫两爪下分别是柯克兰猫和波诺弗瓦猫。</p><p>至于琼斯猫——</p><p>啊，在那里！布拉金斯基猫的肚子底下露出了一截毛绒绒的尾巴。</p><p> </p><p>尾声（一）</p><p>变回人形恢复意识的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯意识到了两件事。</p><p>第一，他正和伊万·布拉金斯基以一个诡异的姿势扭打在一起，他屁股底下有个弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，伊万·布拉金斯基屁股底下有个亚瑟·柯克兰，而在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰中间，又夹着一个捂着腰发出杀猴般嚎叫的王耀。</p><p>第二，他看到了自己的秘书，曾经是记者的秘书，正拿着摄像机对着自己。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德嗷嗷大叫，爆发出惊人力量，一个暴起便夺下了秘书的摄像机！</p><p>然后他听到了快门声。</p><p>他僵硬地转过头去，发现伊万·布拉金斯基的秘书，正举着一台单反相机。</p><p>弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的秘书凑上去看了看。</p><p>“这构图挺像乌克兰议会打架的。”年轻人评价道。</p><p> </p><p>尾声（二）</p><p>安理会常任理事国变猫事件，最终被证明为是一场醉酒事故。</p><p>这件事要从路德维希、费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯和本田菊的一次私人聚会谈起。</p><p>由于当事人记忆被酒精影响，此三人当时的谈话内容已不可考。唯一可知的是，他们谈到了WW2，因此不可避免地谈到了五个常任理事国，至于这又是怎么延伸到“如果这五个意识体变成了猫会是什么样”就不得而知了。</p><p>根据本田菊秘书的证词，本田在归家途中一直念叨着某种咒语，而在他送本田回家离开后，又看到宅子里传来诡异的光芒。</p><p>“我觉得至少他得赔五张温泉旅行券！”阿尔弗雷德恨恨地嚼着可乐里的冰块。</p><p>“Excuse me sir，十张。”他的秘书说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>附录（如果有人晕了）：秘书的名字与群内ID对照表</p><p>巨无霸受害者——克拉伦斯<br/>下午茶受害者——海因里希<br/>水管受害者——叶甫根尼<br/>红酒受害者——爱德加<br/>炒锅受害者——岚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 当我们谈论OOC的五常时我们在谈什么（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文是和浅海的联五系列<a href="https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1cab488ab">《当我们写文时国家人发生了什么》</a>的联动，可看作《当我们谈论五常时我们在谈什么》的特别篇。</p>
<p>另外说明：《当我们谈论五常时我们在谈什么》的时间线是Obama任期内，而联动部分的事件则后移了几年（秘书群的群聊名称也发生了变化！）。还是聊天体，但是为了剧情逻辑与连贯性除了群聊还加入了私聊。</p>
<p>本章联动的章节是<a href="https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1cab488ab">《当我们写文时国家人发生了什么（一）》</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;某位法国青年手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>与“俄罗斯雪雕”的私聊</strong>
</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你最近安全吗？听我老板说布拉金斯基做了些奇怪的事</p>
<p>俄罗斯雪雕：安全性和以往没什么不同。波诺弗瓦真的应该停止在背后八卦其他国家意识体了。</p>
<p>红酒受害者：我只是有点担心</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他到底干什么了？就告诉我吧，我会保密的</p>
<p>俄罗斯雪雕：……</p>
<p>俄罗斯雪雕：他试图把王耀送进……</p>
<p>俄罗斯雪雕：青楼</p>
<p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦一口白葡萄酒喷出来.gif</p>
<p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基终于疯了？！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p>
<p>【GMT 08:00】</p>
<p>红酒受害者：我受够了，波诺弗瓦已经连续两天旷工了。而且你们能想象到他昨天旷工干了什么吗？他在酒窖里待了整整四个小时，出来的时候手里居然拿着一瓶82年的拉菲！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他还让我把那个寄给王耀</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：你的重点是什么？在酒窖待了四个小时？82年的拉菲？还是寄给王耀？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：当然是拉菲啊！挑了四个小时就挑个这？！他辜负了整个法兰西！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基看着啤酒一脸嫌弃.jpg</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：Well，他就是法兰西</p>
<p>水管受害者：显然国家意识体也可以辜负自己</p>
<p>红酒受害者：哦，和布拉金斯基比起来还是不算什么的！</p>
<p>水管受害者：你是故意的吗？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：以下是我的遗言。请把我彻彻底底烧成灰，之后不管埋了还是洒了还是拌饭吃了都无所谓。我拥有的所有东西随便你们怎么处置。我唯一的愿望是@下午茶受害者 麻烦你每年5月8日去帮我那个死了的对象扫个墓献个花，在伦敦高门公墓，编号XXXXX。谢谢你们四个这些年的陪伴。再见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【全群沉默13秒】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午茶受害者：？？？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你没事吧？</p>
<p>水管受害者：发生了什么……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我打了老王</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【全群沉默20秒】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举着茶杯瞪着眼.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦满头卷发棒瞪着眼.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基捧着被法棍戳穿的列巴眼神空茫.jpg</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：你干了什么？！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：都是条件反射！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我去他办公室送快递的时候发现有个长得非常奇怪的人在里面就条件反射把快递盒子扔他脑袋上了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：快递做错了什么</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：那人倒下去之后我凑近了看发现那就是老王本人……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：怎么会这样，他Russian Snow Dive的时候从二十层楼跳下去也不会晕倒啊</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：刚从鬼屋出来的琼斯试图将自己大大的身躯缩成小小的一团瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：长得非常奇怪是什么意思？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我怀疑自己出现了幻觉，走进办公室的时候我真的以为里面有个长得像个充气娃娃似的可疑人物！</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：这是什么奇怪的形容……</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰看着袋泡茶脸皱成一团.jpg</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我可能真的出现了幻觉</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：现在我要去接受自己的命运了……</p>
<p>水管受害者：祝你好运……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：不会吧？王耀脾气挺好的应该不会真的干什么吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【GMT 09:00】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我没有死！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：但是我也没出现幻觉，这很难形容但老王醒过来之后我亲眼所见他头发长长，睫毛长长，身高缩水，皮肤变白，眼睛变大，简直就是个羽西娃娃！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我们什么时候变成整容大国了？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：他身上还散发着像是抢劫了全法国所有香水铺一样的可怕气味！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：琼斯满脸问号.jpg</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：啊啊啊这实在是太可怕了我现在不敢接近他了</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：就算戴着防毒面具，只是看到他就像读美俄同人文的时候读到抑郁症琼斯哭哭啼啼地任由布拉金斯基用皮带抽他一样让我想一边以头撞墙一边揍人！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基一边哗哗流泪一边拳打北美灰熊.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：这是什么比喻啊？！</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：我感受到了你的痛苦……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：另外@红酒受害者 很抱歉，那个被我扔出去的快递是波诺弗瓦寄来的，刚才打开箱子发现里面的红酒已经碎了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：拉菲！！！！！！！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：@下午茶受害者 是不是你干的！是不是你！是不是你老板把王耀变成那样害死了拉菲！！！</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：就算是他干的关我什么事？！</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：而且柯克兰最近行为也很诡异，我现在有点紧张，这模式实在有点像几年前他们五个被变成猫的时候……</p>
<p>水管受害者：柯克兰做什么了</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：晚上十一点给我打电话让我预订伦敦“最好的下午茶”</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：真想要“最好的”，他直接让白金汉宫准备不就行了？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他要“最好的下午茶”干什么？</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：招待王耀</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：这就是最诡异的事情，谁不知道王耀就看不上英国人喝茶的时候往茶里加奶……</p>
<p>水管受害者：等一等，所以波诺弗瓦挑了四个小时的红酒是为了寄给王耀，柯克兰要预定“最好的下午茶”也是为了招待王耀，王耀本人还变成了……那样子</p>
<p>红酒受害者：再加上布拉金斯基也是</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：他又干什么了？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：我为什么要告诉你？</p>
<p>水管受害者：他和琼斯最近险些为王耀斗殴，@巨无霸受害者 也可以证明</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：哪种斗殴？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：琼斯趴着看手机闻到汉堡的气味突然机警抬头.gif</p>
<p>水管受害者：你有意忽略了“为了王耀”是吗？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：DOVER冷战两组互殴现场王耀顶着锅盖在会议桌下瑟瑟发抖.gif</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【GMT 10:32】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：我这一早起来都看到了什么……</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：所以都跟王耀有关是吗？琼斯最近也是，总喜欢凑到王耀身边去</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：还一脸流氓样，我简直怀疑他被橘子人同化了！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：需要有个人来揍他一顿</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基从背后锁了琼斯的喉.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：那自己动手，拜你老板的嫉妒心所赐我们已经蒙受了很多损失了！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：……</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰在发酒疯的前一分钟掩面哭泣.jpg</p>
<p>【若干天后	GMT 14:00】</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：所以</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：所以。</p>
<p>红酒受害者：所以</p>
<p>水管受害者：所以……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：王耀神色镇定夹着pocky的手微微颤抖.jpg</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：我能说什么呢？恭喜王耀先生获得以他姓名命名的专有现象？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯瘫在懒人沙发里抱着空爆米花桶眼神比爆米花桶空.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：我现在非常担心这种现象的传染性</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：王耀是国家意识体，这个会传染给普通人吗……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我觉得，普通人，也没什么好崩坏的</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：反正我的遗言依旧有效……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 当我们谈论OOC的五常时我们在谈什么（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当意识体窥视彼此时，意识体的秘书也在窥视意识体。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章联动<a href="https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1cab73f02">《当我们写文时国家人发生了什么（三）》</a>。下一章迫害马力就能全开了，搓手。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>【GMT 20:54】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯为明天的会议准备好了口罩、防护服和护目镜，他自从16年大选结果出来后还从来没这么紧张过</p><p>下午茶受害者：显然他不是唯一一个，柯克兰甚至在西装内衬里绣满了防附身咒语</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦甚至愿意把自己的头发绑进发网里以便穿上防护服，这是何等严重的事态</p><p>水管受害者：而布拉金斯基先生久违地在口袋里揣了一本《共产者宣言》……我本想提醒他如果这有用王耀就不会成为第一个受害者，但又实在不忍心</p><p>红酒受害者：说到这个，王耀现在到底是什么情况？@炒锅受害者 该不会还是芭比娃娃脸吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：哈哈</p><p>炒锅受害者：我已经习惯了</p><p>炒锅受害者：何谓美，何谓丑，这一切又有什么意义，生于此尘世间，即为眼睛与审美不断遭受强暴的过程——</p><p>炒锅受害者：我如今，唯有靠老王的表情包来确认自己的存在</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀戴着厨师帽举着一盘烤鸭皮双眼亮晶晶竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：你真没事吗？难道OOC还能传染给我们这些普通人吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：他大概只是受了刺激而已</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们充分发扬了苦中作乐的精神，从不可能的困境中发现机遇</p><p>炒锅受害者：比如说，既然他的头发一刻不停地长，总要拖到地面才罢休，那么换一个角度想，我们就收获了源源不断的头发资源，可以做成很多很多顶假发捐给癌症患者</p><p>炒锅受害者：比起这些，老王所造成的伤害就变得微不足道了</p><p>炒锅受害者：柔光特效中柯克兰双手合十闭目祈祷.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这……挺好的</p><p> </p><p>&lt;约15小时后 GMT 12:11&gt;</p><p> </p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰不肯说发生了什么，但显然物理防护与魔法防护都失败了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我觉得是时候拿出量子力学了，说实话，琼斯脸绿得跟被橘子人亲了似的，我不禁对他产生了一点同情</p><p>水管受害者：而且下周他们还要一起开会……</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦从沙发后露出一双惊恐的大眼睛注视着对面快打起来的冷战组.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：哈哈</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀戴着蛤蟆镜悠闲地抱着椰子吸汁儿.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：大家都是受害者，你们难道以为自己逃得过吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：我觉得他绝对OOC了！真的会传染给普通人吗不要啊！</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：不，他只是终于在群里露出真面目了</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>&lt;某位中国秘书手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>与“嫁不出去的英国人”的私聊</strong>
</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：我大概理解你的意思了。刚才在会场里看到王耀了，虽然这样说很不礼貌，但我真的感觉自己需要洗洗眼睛。</p><p>炒锅受害者：我能理解，作为一个中俄shipper你遭受的痛苦恐怕比我更严重</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀斗地主赢了钱后脸上绽放出奸商的笑容.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀Russian Snow Dive跳下楼顶的瞬间夹杂着恐惧与英勇就义的奇妙表情.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀做广播体操跳跃运动.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀被薰衣草茶熏得打了个喷嚏全脸模糊.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀试图举起杠铃面部狰狞.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀在跑步机上跑得披头散发满面通红鼻涕都出来了.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：好点吗？</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：谢谢……</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：说实话，王耀现在的形象总让我感到一种奇异的熟悉感</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：你还记得我刚开始用谷歌翻译看中文同人文的时候……</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然，你那时候连中国人打CP标签左右有区别都不知道，而现在都能读懂中文了！爱的力量多么伟大啊</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：你就非得这样？</p><p>嫁不出去的英国人：我只是想说，现在回忆起来，王耀的这幅样子和我当时看到的一些bottom China的同人文似乎有些相似</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀看着某美国火锅店的麻酱满额头问号.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：这就是为什么我从来不看和老王有关的CP文</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>【GMT 05:00】</p><p> </p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基哪去了？怎么会场里都看不到他的人影@水管受害者</p><p>炒锅受害者：俄罗斯男儿怎能临阵脱逃？要OOC大家一起OOC啊</p><p>红酒受害者：雪雕忙着盯柯克兰和波诺弗瓦没空打字，但他说布拉金斯基躲在绿植后面</p><p>红酒受害者：这就是催报告进化出来的布拉金雷达吗</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦手指点着下巴陷入沉思.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦？柯克兰和波诺弗瓦在干什么？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哎哟，凑这么近</p><p>下午茶受害者：@水管受害者 @巨无霸受害者 你俩别盯柯克兰和波诺弗瓦了，琼斯和布拉金斯基好像出了主会场往合影地点去了</p><p>炒锅受害者：！@巨无霸受害者 快去偷拍啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你还记得我以前是个写社论的记者而不是摄影记者吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：文字报道也行</p><p>下午茶受害者：难道你不想拍？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：想拍</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@炒锅受害者 你比较熟悉会场，掩护我一下</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基把嘴埋在围巾里眯着眼偷着乐.jpg</p><p> </p><p>【几分钟后】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：拍摄结束了，现在我得费点劲才能保持自己的专业性</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯称体重前摆臂吐气摆臂吐气.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：诸位秘书们下午好，这里是你们来自美国的前记者和来自中国的特别解说员在北京报道。适才，琼斯与布拉金斯基离开了主会场并携两罐胶水潜行至合影地点附近。</p><p>炒锅受害者：以他们的体型来说这真的十分不易，不愧是曾经的世界两极。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们的目标是放置于合影地点的美俄两国国旗。琼斯首先举起星条旗将其挪动至合影地点边缘，而布拉金斯基则将胶水涂在地板上使琼斯得以将星条旗固定在该位置。接下来他们对俄联邦的三色旗如法炮制，然后将胶水丢弃并返回了主会场。</p><p>炒锅受害者：十分娴熟、令人感动的美俄合作！如果没有毁了我们的地板就好了。</p><p>下午茶受害者：两边都是专业团队</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰鼓掌.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么要挪国旗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：为了拍照的时候离老王远一点吧，这次他位置在中间</p><p>水管受害者：先别动，波诺弗瓦和柯克兰也离开了会场朝合影地点的方向去了@巨无霸受害者</p><p> </p><p>【几分钟后】</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我不行了，我放弃专业性</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯听脱口秀笑得从椅子出溜到地面上还不停捶地板.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们把国旗换了</p><p>下午茶受害者：Excuse me?</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦和柯克兰，把琼斯和布拉金斯基的旗子从他们刚才固定在地板上的旗杆上拆了下来，并且把自己的旗子换了上去</p><p>巨无霸受害者：动作极其迅速，气质极其猥琐，大国形象全无</p><p>炒锅受害者：虽然他们本来也没什么“大国形象”（看着群名和群里的表情包）</p><p>下午茶受害者：我差点把番茄汁洒了</p><p>下午茶受害者：我该夸柯克兰吗？还是该同情琼斯和布拉金斯基？</p><p>红酒受害者：这就是年长者的智慧啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：（本群年纪最小的孩子如是说）</p><p>水管受害者：不用提醒一下布拉金斯基和琼斯他们的计划失败了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我觉得不用</p><p>巨无霸受害者：又来不及换回去了，这岂不是让他们预知痛苦</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀想到开心的事情面部表情逐渐控制不住.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：看吧，先生们，每天夹在琼斯和橘子人中间就会变成这样！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰举着茶杯痛心地摇了摇头.gif</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 当我们谈论OOC的五常时我们在谈什么（三）（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>论意识体们聚集在一起炼蛊前是怎样在自己家里丢人的。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章联动的是《当我们写文时国家人发生了什么》的<a href="https://dalujiader.lofter.com/post/30da293c_1cab89686">第四章</a>。我的脑洞只有这么多了……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[GMT 14:00]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>炒锅受害者：虽然我觉得这五个混球OOC出丑并不无辜，但如果造成了连带的心理伤害，毕竟你们还是无辜的</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：所以在此提醒一下，鉴于OOC能量可以传染，你们的老板现在也很危险，最好做好心理准备</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：只是心理准备还不够啊</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：躺在吧台下背对镜头宛若咸鱼一条的柯克兰.jpg</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：琼斯已经发作了？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：我的心情非常复杂</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：大概一个半小时前我上班打卡，琼斯九点钟到班的时候看起来还挺正常</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：然后半小时前，怎么说呢</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：他突然冲出了办公室在满白宫狂奔，手里挥舞着麦满分包装盒和柳橙汁纸杯，嘴里间歇发出“呐哈哈哈”，“我是英雄”，“美利坚No.1”，“Freeeeeeedom”等等尖锐可怕的噪音</p>
<p>水管受害者：听着好像和平时区别也不大</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：主要区别在音量，我平时上班都随身带耳塞的，可这次就算戴上耳塞也防不住他的噪音，我的耳朵到现在还在响，而且有点偏头痛</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：真的好怀念上一任的第一夫人，那时候琼斯如果噪音过大，她能反手一个蛇果塞进琼斯嘴里拯救白宫所有人的耳朵</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦两眼泪汪汪脆弱美男子状.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：一位令人尊敬的女士</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：但是！看着橘子人被他吼得吱哇乱叫又是喊保镖逮住琼斯又是要进防空洞的，就算是耳朵受了虐也好开心啊！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：穿着卫衣短裤的琼斯双手背后蹦蹦跳跳.gif</p>
<p>水管受害者：你怎么越来越像法国人了？</p>
<p>水管受害者：“我管是谁干的，柯克兰倒霉我就开心”——“我管自己是不是也受了虐，橘子人倒霉我就开心”</p>
<p>红酒受害者：怎么说呢，我竟然觉得这么比较有点辱柯克兰</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：你这红毛坏得很，明明能帮忙用胶带粘上琼斯的嘴的</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰捂着憋笑憋成了w形的嘴眼睛呈腰果状.jpg</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：不过吧还有个很奇怪的事</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：我怀疑他不会说“我”这个词了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：此话怎讲</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：他现在每说一句话必以“Hero”开头</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：王耀以手支下巴露出困惑的眼神.jpg</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我寻思幼儿园小朋友和喜欢装可爱的大人一般会这么说话</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[GMT 15：00]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：@炒锅受害者 我恨你</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：？？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：本来琼斯终于消停了不嚷嚷了，我们以为他恢复正常了</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：但是安静了还不到半个小时他突然开始</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：趴在地板上哭</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦面对臭豆腐面露惊恐.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：不是笑哭的？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：不是，我就稍微接近了一点问他怎么了，他就直接伸手扒着我裤腿差点害得我当场走光，然后还把眼泪鼻涕都蹭了上去！！！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：这么刺激！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：你有点同情心好不好啊？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：为什么这种时候橘子人不在啊？要是琼斯把他裤子扒掉了让他社会性死亡多好啊？</p>
<p>水管受害者：我不是很乐观，以橘子人的一贯行径，就算在白宫被当众扒了裤子他也不会怎么样的</p>
<p>红酒受害者：我也觉得，回头再说你编造他的丑闻，Fake News！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：……</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：总之琼斯扒着我裤腿哭，眼镜都掉了，还问我是不是恨他</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰问号.jpg</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：然后他接着哭哭啼啼，说柯克兰恨他，布拉金斯基恨他，全世界都讨厌他，他好想回到殖民地时期重新开始，他不想做国了，还哭着要妈妈！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：什么是巨婴，我算是见识到了！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：好家伙！琼斯带头叫自己秘书妈！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：等他抬头的时候那才是真的惊悚我差点一脚踩上去了！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：丘比特都熟悉吗</p>
<p>红酒受害者：难道</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：他脸变成那样了</p>
<p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基噗嗤一声笑出来.gif</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：想象一下朋友们！一个长着丘比特脸的琼斯！扒着你裤腿说</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：“我这么可爱，谁会不喜欢我呢？”</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰喝多了抱着邮筒狂吐.jpg</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：王耀误食英国燕麦粥一口狂喷出来.gif</p>
<p>水管受害者：呃。</p>
<p>红酒受害者：所以你踩上去没有</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：过于震惊忘了踩</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：那录像没有</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：……录了</p>
<p>水管受害者：王耀捂着脸竖起大拇指.jpg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;某位俄罗斯秘书手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>与“法兰西二缺”的私聊</strong>
</p>
<p>法兰西二缺：我的心灵受到了极大的伤害！！！</p>
<p>水管受害者：怎么？波诺弗瓦发作了？</p>
<p>法兰西二缺：啊啊啊啊我为何要经历这些，我的眼睛！！！</p>
<p>水管受害者：去群里说，提醒其他人注意，看看发作有没有时间规律</p>
<p>法兰西二缺：你都不心疼一下我吗？你都不怕我的眼睛遭受什么不可逆转的伤害吗？</p>
<p>水管受害者：我看你挺活蹦乱跳的</p>
<p>法兰西二缺：我以为你喜欢我的眼睛！</p>
<p>水管受害者：你能不能跟波诺弗瓦学点好？光学到自恋了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[GMT 11:30]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦也OOC发作了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：啊啊啊，我真的不知道我为什么还没辞职</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：因为爱情？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：啊，有道理</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：早上挤地铁的时候看到这种消息，真是愉悦的一天的开始啊</p>
<p>水管受害者：说正事</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：就是啊，波诺弗瓦怎么OOC的？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：熊猫王耀啃小竹凳子.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：其实我觉得描述他怎么OOC的根本不能算正事，你们就是想看笑话！为了笑话逼迫我重新过一遍痛苦的回忆！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他在波旁宫裸奔！！！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这不能算OOC吧？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你们对波诺弗瓦有严重的误解！他在办公的地方当然会穿衣服啊！</p>
<p>水管受害者：柯克兰捂着脸抬手表示拒绝.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：这甚至还不是最可怕的！他就那样开始追每一个他看到的女性员工要拥抱她们亲吻她们问她们要不要和自己来一场美妙的夜晚！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这也太……</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这不就是性骚扰吗？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：是啊他抱到第三位女士的时候被人家直接用笔电拍晕了！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：干得漂亮，女士……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：是啊不然影响扩大事后可怎么解释道歉啊，这种事造成的心理阴影可是很严重的！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：但这还不是最可怕的呢！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这还不够可怕吗？！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他醒过来之后好像也不明白自己为什么没穿衣服，就把他存在办公室的备用西装穿上了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：然后那套西装开始他妈的发光！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：荧光西装吗！去路口指挥交通吧波诺弗瓦！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：是紫光！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：哦那还可以去夜店当迪斯科球</p>
<p>红酒受害者：而且波诺弗瓦好像忘记了怎么正常走路，脚底下跟跳着芭蕾一样转来转去，而且身上还到处掉玫瑰花瓣！</p>
<p>水管受害者：柯克兰的皮卡德舰长同款捂脸动作.jpg</p>
<p>红酒受害者：而且上半场他骚扰的是女士们……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：难道——</p>
<p>红酒受害者：下半场他骚扰的是先生们</p>
<p>红酒受害者：而且动作甚至更加大胆奔放了！直接贴上去蹭啊！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：我大着胆子看了一眼他的脸，上帝啊，那睫毛又长又卷跟抢了洋娃娃的假睫毛戴了似的！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：老王同款啊</p>
<p>水管受害者：等等，你可没说过他还这样骚扰了男士们</p>
<p>水管受害者：你安全吗？</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他到我面前的时候……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他说……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：“哦我亲爱的儿子，爸爸永远爱你”</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：熊猫王耀从坡顶蹬蹬蹬蹬滚了下去.gif</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：琼斯笑得前仰后合上半身完全模糊.jpg</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：妙啊，根尼亚这下成了法兰西的儿媳妇了！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：妙啊！你怎么不去写文！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你们闭嘴！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[约30分钟后]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>水管受害者：我吐了</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：啊……别放在心上，只是个玩笑</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你就这么抗拒吗！</p>
<p>水管受害者：不是，我真吐了</p>
<p>水管受害者：不是因为你们</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：有了？！</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：你怎么连同行都不放过啊！@下午茶受害者 你们最近看什么文了？！</p>
<p>水管受害者：我需要缓一缓组织一下语言</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[约10分钟后]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基先生OOC发作了，还没有停止</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：……果然如此</p>
<p>水管受害者：我去给他送文件的时候打开门就闻到一股像是医用酒精和醋混合的极其刺鼻的气味</p>
<p>水管受害者：进去的时候确认了那股气味是从他身上散发出来的</p>
<p>水管受害者：而且我把文件给他的时候他也没接，就突然站起来拍桌子大吼一声“你在教我做事？！”</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：？？？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我怎么觉得这个模式有点眼熟</p>
<p>水管受害者：他站起来之后我发现他身高变了，原本他比我矮几厘米但是现在居然比我高了半个头</p>
<p>水管受害者：宽度也变了，总的来说他现在看起来壮得像个双开门冰箱一样</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这是什么天才形容</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯笑得把冰淇淋喷了出来.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：并且他还试图抽我耳光</p>
<p>红酒受害者：WHAT</p>
<p>水管受害者：没成功，但是我确实注意到他的手变得……非常非常大</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：具体多大？</p>
<p>水管受害者：大概有我1.6张脸那么大？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：这还是人吗？！</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：不对，他本来也不是人</p>
<p>水管受害者：然后他抽出水管继续试图打我嘴里还骂着苏卡不列</p>
<p>红酒受害者：这他妈是在干什么啊？</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：你还好吗……</p>
<p>水管受害者：我跑出他的办公室，他拿着水管追出来，然后看到走廊里的人又开始骂他们</p>
<p>水管受害者：总之非常混乱，他咒骂着克里姆林宫的工作人员，还想抽他们耳光，而且身上还一直散发那种恶心气味</p>
<p>水管受害者：我尽力阻止了，至少他没能给任何员工造成身体伤害，但是近距离之下那种气味真的熏得我想吐</p>
<p>水管受害者：好在他看到总统的时候突然就消停了</p>
<p>水管受害者：所以现在总统戴着防毒面具和他单独待在一间屋子里，我刚去洗手间吐完</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这也未免太可怕了</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：如果是这种情况我觉得或许有一个办法你们可以试试</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：老王最近发现的，OOC能量可以临时转移</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：他有一次发作的时候正好北京在旁边，他正巧一把抓上北京的胳膊</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：然后过了一会儿，老王没有什么明显变化，但北京明显OOC了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：他OOC起来什么样子？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：变得非常温婉可人，还哭哭啼啼地跟广州打电话说自己什么美食都没有要跟人家学</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：打个比方吧，这个区别大概就相当于纽约变南卡</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：OMG</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：这个思路不错啊！如果琼斯能把OOC能量传给阿拉巴马我们说不定就能看到阿拉巴马穿着小皮裙脸上涂着彩虹旗参加骄傲游行了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：等会儿，我没太看明白你这个比方</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：你就当伦敦哭着给巴黎打电话说自己做饭太难吃时尚品味也一团糟要向对方潜心学习吧，不过我觉得这个比喻不是非常恰当</p>
<p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦举着红酒杯仰脖大笑.jpg</p>
<p>水管受害者：说起来，@下午茶受害者 好像一直没有动静，难道柯克兰还没发作？</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：是有点奇怪，他私信也一直没回复</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：不过我觉得你们可以跟自家老板提一下这个方法</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：老王现在可算是抓到救命稻草了，一觉得不对劲就追着北京跑，北京现在都吓得连夜带了一行李箱麻酱逃去上海了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[GMT 13:47]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下午茶受害者：各位好，我是本帐号主人的妹妹，很抱歉我哥哥之前一直没有回复——他瞎了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[全群沉默十五秒]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>炒锅受害者：WHAT</p>
<p>红酒受害者：是比喻义还是字面意义？</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：真的瞎了</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：他没事吧……</p>
<p>水管受害者：发生了什么……</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：医生的检查结果是心因性致盲，过一段时间能够恢复</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：下面我开始转述哥哥说的话</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：长话短说，就是我午休前去跟柯克兰作报告，问他某个文件这样写可不可以，然后他特别温柔地看着我说，“只要我的孩子们觉得可以，我没关系的”</p>
<p>红酒受害者：这啥啊！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基喝多了冲着垃圾桶吐还吐歪了.jpg</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：当时，他的眉毛莫名变得细了很多，眼睛大得占了小半张脸，另外我怀疑他的嘴被某种果冻取代了，整张脸还像做了光子嫩肤一样</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：就在我这么想的时候，他的脸开始发光，接着全身都开始发光，然后他背后出现了三对翅膀</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：这就是我失去视力前看到的最后的东西</p>
<p>红酒受害者：这是不列天升级了吗！</p>
<p>水管受害者：确定不是因为强光致盲吗……</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：那还不至于，主要是心理冲击太大</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：太惨了……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：这都什么跟什么……</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：我真的很抱歉……</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：其实也不一定是坏事，哥哥一直那么努力地照顾我们的家，现在终于可以好好休息，让我们来照顾他了</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：说真的，我觉得不如把那五个混球打包送到哪个偏僻小岛上，让他们祸害彼此去，别再祸害无辜群众了</p>
<p>红酒受害者：然后我们还能有休假</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[若干天后]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：所以他们真的要被打包丢走互相祸害了！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：假期！</p>
<p>红酒受害者：王耀跳广场舞甩着辫子极其陶醉.gif</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：其实我挺好奇这能发展成什么样的</p>
<p>水管受害者：那么想看你可以给他们的住所加监控</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：是个好主意啊</p>
<p>巨无霸受害者：……</p>
<p>红酒受害者：你是海因里希还是他妹？</p>
<p>下午茶受害者：哥哥视力还没恢复呢</p>
<p>炒锅受害者：快把手机还给他！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 当我们谈论五常互访时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>秘书们交流了一番五常互访时老板的奇葩操作。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Красный（Krasni），是俄语中的“红”——看过养猫特别篇的应该都记得哪位秘书的头发是红的吧？以及秘书的名字也都在养猫特别篇附录里。让他们互相叫ID果然有点别扭，还是用名字了。</p><p>我愿称冷战秘书为塑料姐妹花。泥塑要素注意，秘书嗑CP注意。请谨记本文联五是损友向。</p><p>（这章怎么会这么长……累死我了……）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;某位俄罗斯秘书手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>与“Красный”的私聊</strong>
</p><p>[GMT 15:23]</p><p>Красный：我看实时天气不太好，你们会推迟落地吗？</p><p>Красный：我的意思是，我猜不会，但还是问一下</p><p>水管受害者：直觉不错，不会推迟落地</p><p>水管受害者：事实上布拉金斯基先生刚进了机舱把机长赶了出来开始自己开飞机了</p><p>Красный：琼斯在战斗机座舱里严肃竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>Красный：是他干得出来的事</p><p>水管受害者：前面有雷雨区，机内Wi-Fi可能会不稳定，待会儿再说吧</p><p>Красный：……当然。没问题。</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 22:22]</p><p> </p><p>水管受害者：落地了，不过可能得待会儿才能出机舱，劳烦你们多等一会儿</p><p>Красный：不着急</p><p>Красный：说起来岚如果知道这次布拉金斯基访问美国琼斯居然也在接机团里一定会很激动</p><p>水管受害者：他不需要知道</p><p>Красный：稍等，琼斯又在鬼叫</p><p>[30秒后]</p><p>Красный：布拉金斯基在干啥？？</p><p>水管受害者：？</p><p>Красный：不管你在忙什么快去紧急出口看一眼</p><p>[18秒后]</p><p>水管受害者：给我十秒钟处理。</p><p>Красный：我可得在群里分享一下这事</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>群聊：全球最混五傻○受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 22:25]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我刚刚目睹了布拉金斯基的一项壮举</p><p>红酒受害者：你说的“壮”举，是哪个意义的“壮”</p><p>水管受害者：我没说你可以说！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：今天布拉金斯基访美也不是什么秘密，新闻里都有</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而在飞机落地的时候，先生们，在飞机落地的时候</p><p>水管受害者：克拉拉！如果你敢说这件事我就把琼斯上次访俄干的事也说出来！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好啊快说！你觉得我像是会担心琼斯名誉的样子吗叶芙根妮娅？</p><p>红酒受害者：你俩有什么毛病？</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯扒在泳池边缘露出困惑的眼神.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：话说你安全吗？俄罗斯人会不会揍你啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：别担心，我们和布拉金斯基和琼斯现在坐在一辆车里，他不会冒着造成外交事故的风险对我怎么样的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：顺便一提因为布拉金斯基干的事琼斯一直在笑，车子也一直在颤，感觉随时会翻</p><p>下午茶受害者：可惜北京现在还是凌晨，岚没看到这条消息</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶时表面平静却因翘起的兰花指暴露了愉悦的内心.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：你们先聊着，我给侄子查作业</p><p>巨无霸受害者：总之是这样的，按照一般流程飞机落地之后要过一段时间他们才可以出来，但是今天下午</p><p>水管受害者：闭嘴</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基，打开了紧急逃生出口</p><p>水管受害者：闭嘴！</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基把脸埋在围巾里颤抖.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：从机舱里走了出来，并且开始在机翼上漫步</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他的动作比太空步还要空灵优美，不愧是芭蕾大国</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>水管受害者：你一个法国人笑得跟琼斯一样干什么！</p><p>红酒受害者：我乐意怎么笑就怎么笑</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯笑得在地上爬不起来.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰笑得被司康饼呛住直翻白眼.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：顺便一提虽然他很快被根尼亚拽回去了但我还是拍到了录像</p><p>红酒受害者：给我一份</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那你得用波诺弗瓦的料来换</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以布拉金斯基为什么要在机翼上跳芭蕾？</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀憋笑憋得嘴角抽搐十分辛苦.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且是手里甩着大衣呢</p><p>水管受害者：只是散步不是跳芭蕾！</p><p>下午茶受害者：那也不比跳芭蕾正常多少</p><p>下午茶受害者：更正问题，他为什么要手里甩着大衣在机翼上散步？</p><p>水管受害者：空调系统出了点问题导致机舱里很热……</p><p>下午茶受害者：即便这样，一般国家应该想不出来去机翼上吹风这种办法</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我说完了，你可以开始讲琼斯了@水管受害者</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯托着下巴等待冰淇淋到来的眼神.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀抱着冒热气的茶杯洗耳恭听.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦从门框探出头来.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯上次跟团来访，我们准备了欢迎宴，当然，有伏特加</p><p>红酒受害者：说起来琼斯也要喝酒吗？他不是表观年龄还没到美国的合法饮酒年龄吗？</p><p>水管受害者：我们为什么要管美国的合法饮酒年龄？</p><p>红酒受害者：也是</p><p>水管受害者：其实我们已经考虑了他的酒量，只象征性地给了他一杯伏特加，之后给他的饮料都准备用汤力水代替，但没想到他竟然连一杯伏特加都不敢喝</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基仿佛看猪的眼神.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：So weak</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦脸皱得全是表情纹连连摇头.gif</p><p>水管受害者：但是这也就罢了，他还很要面子，不想让人知道他不敢喝</p><p>下午茶受害者：我感觉事情要变得有趣了</p><p>水管受害者：所以他以为没人注意的时候，把那杯伏特加喂给了正好转悠过来的总统的一条宠物狗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰捧着咒语书表情管理失败露出了十分鬼畜的笑容.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦睁大眼睛十分惊恐.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：这是虐待动物！！！</p><p>水管受害者：但是，那可是俄罗斯总统的宠物狗</p><p>下午茶受害者：果然要变得有趣了</p><p>水管受害者：第一分钟还没什么事，一分钟过后狗就开始兴奋了，一头撞翻了琼斯的椅子</p><p>红酒受害者：是不是这张表情包的来源！</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯躺在翻倒在地的华丽椅子里一脸蒙圈.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：观察力不错，年轻人</p><p>水管受害者：然后狗开始撵着琼斯跑</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈活该</p><p>水管受害者：就连布拉金斯基先生都惊呆了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而这些，先生们，是对应的表情包：</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯穿着西装边跑边回头面带惊恐.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯跑步姿势大开大合四肢完全模糊.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯脸部完全模糊脸着地摔趴的前一秒.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基举着杯子脸上两分茫然三分诧异.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基举着杯子脸上两分茫然三分诧异四分愉悦.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：哦哦哦哦原来如此！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你和表情包主角坐在一辆车上的时候还敢这么发，胆子挺大</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他俩忙着互相嘲讽呢，没事</p><p>红酒受害者：所以琼斯被狗追，然后呢？</p><p>水管受害者：一路追出宴会厅，追出克里姆林</p><p>水管受害者：然后……总统喊了一声于是狗在冲到大马路上之前停住了，但琼斯由于惯性没停住</p><p>水管受害者：而莫斯科的交通状况……</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦……我给琼斯先生点一根迟来的蜡烛吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰被哥哥们围着两眼泪汪汪地面对一只插着一根蜡烛的小杯糕.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：嗯，简单来说，他被撞飞了，并且因落地的位置被卷入（或者说造成）了一场十六车连环相撞的惨事</p><p>水管受害者：由于距离所限，我们只看到他像弹力球一样弹起落下若干次，最后不知弹到了哪里</p><p>红酒受害者：是因为脂肪吗？？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：说句公道话琼斯真不胖，不过这个弹力确实不知道怎么解释</p><p>水管受害者：还是查了半个小时监控才发现他掉进了事故现场的一个下水管道……</p><p>下午茶受害者：……哦天</p><p>水管受害者：于是我们又花了八个小时穿着防护服搜遍了莫斯科的下水管道系统，才终于找到了他</p><p>水管受害者：我想现在你们能明白为什么俄罗斯人不喜欢琼斯了</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦一脸同情地拍人肩膀.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯回国后还是挨了罚的</p><p>下午茶受害者：哪种惩罚能弥补我们的俄罗斯朋友在下水道待了八小时的心理创伤？罚他吃素肯定不够</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦放心，毕竟当时总统先生慷慨地把设计惩罚的任务交给了我</p><p>巨无霸受害者：于是我让他去抄歌词</p><p>巨无霸受害者：二十遍《天佑女王》，三十遍《天佑吾王》，四十遍《苏联颂》英文版，五十遍《苏联颂》俄文版</p><p>红酒受害者：足球赛现场柯克兰一边蹦一边咆哮一边鼓掌.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：你个魔鬼</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀严肃竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：不过，琼斯还真的是无论去哪里访问都会让接待人员身心俱疲啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：忘了是哪一次了，柯克兰有一天在接近凌晨一点的时候给我打电话让我去美国大使馆……驱魔。</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：你们这些英国人美国人都什么毛病</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦那次</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我正睡着呢听见一声巨响还以为有敌袭，结果是琼斯把我房门拍掉了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他还裹着棉被，没有灯光的时候那个影子……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：要不是认出了他尖叫的声线我差点冲他开枪</p><p>红酒受害者：……美国人太暴力了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他坚持说他房间里有鬼，明明一团黑里他裹着被子的那个形状比鬼吓人多了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：半个大使馆都被他吵醒，我能说什么？只能告诉他就算真有鬼也应该是鬼怕他</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后他就给柯克兰打电话求救了¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯被害妄想太严重了，伦敦也不是随便一个老房子就有鬼啊</p><p>水管受害者：谁能想到琼斯居然还是个被鬼吓到了就要找妈妈的巨婴呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以现在他访英大使馆也不愿意接待他了，都让他直接住到柯克兰家</p><p>红酒受害者：什么！他们俩住一起？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：是啊，琼斯还有自己的专属房间呢</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦举着香槟杯脸上浮现可疑的红晕.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰皮笑肉不笑.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：里面放了个特制巨型婴儿床，还带吊顶星星灯</p><p>红酒受害者：WTF</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基捂着嘴巴噗嗤一笑.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：母子情深</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们要下车了，待会儿有晚宴，回头聊啊各位</p><p>炒锅受害者：一早起来就看到这么多好东西！我满足了</p><p> </p><p>[约十小时后 GMT 09:30]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：英国人起来没有？我还想听琼斯和柯克兰母子情深的故事</p><p>下午茶受害者：你当谁都像你们法国人一样不到十点不起床？我在上班</p><p>炒锅受害者：拿老王访俄的轶事跟你换？</p><p>下午茶受害者：贿赂我？</p><p>下午茶受害者：Fine</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦问号.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：其实琼斯来我们这里的时候也有一个好处</p><p>下午茶受害者：他会负责把喝醉的柯克兰背回家，所以我就不用熬夜待命了</p><p>红酒受害者：这就是爱吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：你这孩子怎么回事？你也嗑？</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是呢，琼斯一开始业务不太熟练也确实造成了一些麻烦</p><p>下午茶受害者：大概就是我们刚给他装好巨型婴儿床之后的第一次访问，琼斯和柯克兰出去喝酒，跟我说不用我负责接了，不过我不太放心，就在酒吧门口等着，琼斯背着柯克兰出来之后跟了他们一会儿</p><p>下午茶受害者：幸亏我这么做了，就看到琼斯背着柯克兰一路走到白金汉宫附近</p><p>红酒受害者：不会被拦住？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我都说了是附近，连大门都没接近，怎么可能被拦住</p><p>下午茶受害者：总之在距离白金汉宫还有一段距离的位置，琼斯就像一位铅球选手一样，瞄准白金汉宫，把柯克兰扔了出去</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀一口银耳汤喷出来.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦仰脖大笑胸口规律起伏宛若歌唱优美无比.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰牌铁饼！英国制造，质量无保证！</p><p>下午茶受害者：跟炮弹一样的音效在皇家护卫队中制造了大恐慌，还以为是有人袭击了白金汉宫，最后我们花了一个小时把柯克兰从玫瑰丛里解救出来，花了两个小时把扎进去的刺拔光</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯真是个不孝子！</p><p>下午茶受害者：可不是吗，柯克兰气得给他下了诅咒，好像是想让他一年以内只能吃素、吃肉就吐，不过我后来问了克拉伦斯，他说实际效果是琼斯在一个月内不管吃什么嘴里都是生西蓝花的味道</p><p>红酒受害者：其实也挺残忍的</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦真诚的眼神.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：那之后琼斯就会老老实实把柯克兰送回家了，不过因为女王陛下有点担心，后来又让我去跟踪了一次……</p><p>红酒受害者：看到了什么？琼斯总的来说还是个好小伙吧？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝多了会吐</p><p>红酒受害者：他吐了琼斯一裤裆？</p><p>下午茶受害者：这我上哪知道去</p><p>下午茶受害者：我只知道我又去跟踪的那一次，他把柯克兰大头朝下扛在背上……</p><p>下午茶受害者：并且在柯克兰脖子上挂了一个塑料桶，大概是用来接呕吐物的</p><p>炒锅受害者：太有创意了！创新型国家！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦笑得躺在地毯上捂着脸抽搐.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：干得好琼斯！</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以这招已经被我剽窃了</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀正襟危坐严肃脸.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：听起来不错，下次试试</p><p>红酒受害者：你不是在华盛顿特区吗？起这么早？</p><p>水管受害者：倒时差</p><p>下午茶受害者：到你了@炒锅受害者 王耀访俄，赶紧的</p><p>水管受害者：……？</p><p>炒锅受害者：别紧张，根尼亚，我只不过是想讲一讲列巴的故事</p><p>水管受害者：我不信任你</p><p>炒锅受害者：是这样的，我相信各位都听说过俄罗斯大列巴的威力</p><p>红酒受害者：没听说过……</p><p>炒锅受害者：就是能砌墙的一种面包</p><p>下午茶受害者：就是硬度能和放凉了的法棍势均力敌的存在</p><p>水管受害者：能拍晕德意志的存在</p><p>红酒受害者：……害怕</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后呢，我们中国人，是喜欢针对自己的口味对食物进行改良的，于是大列巴进入我们国家后也遭遇了这种命运，变得更为松软香甜</p><p>炒锅受害者：用布拉金斯基先生的话来说，就是失去了列巴的灵魂</p><p>红酒受害者：俄国菜本来就没有灵魂</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯地用水管砸上一坨马赛克.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：你干嘛？我又没说英国菜！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你说什么国家的菜不重要，打就完了</p><p>水管受害者：王耀赞许地点头.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：总之因为这个原因老王一去俄罗斯布拉金斯基就要用正宗的大列巴招待他！老王要是不吃就是看不起他！</p><p>炒锅受害者：看着都疼！</p><p>下午茶受害者：向王耀先生致以深切的同情</p><p>炒锅受害者：也幸亏他有自我恢复能力，不然牙医账单怕是能把老头气心梗</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过后来我给老王出了个主意，在布拉金斯基拿出列巴前先把他灌晕</p><p>水管受害者：……原来是你！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀手背在脑袋后看向一旁事不关己的模样.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：Well你老板先动手的</p><p>红酒受害者：就是，你要是心疼老板被灌晕，就学岚的样子替他喝啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦这确实不能怪他，意识体对意识体，秘书对秘书，老王灌布拉金斯基的时候根尼亚当然是由我来对付的</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后等布拉金斯基清醒之后，就骗他说列巴已经吃过了，只是他喝多了不记得</p><p>下午茶受害者：太狡猾了，这就是五千年的智慧吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过老王最喜欢干的是和布拉金斯基一起逛商场</p><p>下午茶受害者：啊那些照片够我回味好久的</p><p>红酒受害者：变态英国人！</p><p>水管受害者：说得跟你不对着琼斯和柯克兰犯病似的</p><p>炒锅受害者：但说实话，那只是因为布拉金斯基能拿到一般人拿不到的折扣</p><p>水管受害者：@下午茶受害者 看到没，醒一醒</p><p>下午茶受害者：我不。</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王就特别喜欢买一些貂啊，紫皮糖啊，巧克力啊，鱼子酱啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：貂我还能理解，买那么多吃的干什么</p><p>炒锅受害者：因为分量大看着开心</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实老王去哪里访问都喜欢购物</p><p>炒锅受害者：去伦敦买巴宝莉，去华盛顿DC买维生素钙片</p><p>炒锅受害者：今年还没上你们那里去呢，但是每次去巴黎他都会带着一长串购物单给家里的孩子满城跑代购香水皮包小丝巾</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然也都是要拉上波诺弗瓦争取折扣的</p><p>红酒受害者：我算是明白了，其他意识体在他眼里都是优惠券</p><p>炒锅受害者：那不至于，买维生素钙片带不带琼斯都无所谓</p><p>炒锅受害者：另外老王还喜欢到处去吃</p><p>炒锅受害者：就说伦敦吧，他把那边的唐人街吃了个遍和所有的老板都混了个脸熟，每次去都能点隐藏菜单</p><p>红酒受害者：吓死我了，我还以为你要说他把全伦敦的炸鱼薯条摊都吃了个遍，还好，美食大国还是有尊严的</p><p>炒锅受害者：真要这么说的话，波诺弗瓦来我们这里的时候也是有趣得很</p><p>下午茶受害者：两个老饕凑在一起……就是体重一起增长的结局吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：是啊，波诺弗瓦到北京的时候老王尤其喜欢带他往各种胡同小巷子里钻</p><p>炒锅受害者：他一个法国人，剥小龙虾的动作那叫一个熟练</p><p>炒锅受害者：@红酒受害者 你知道你老板中文水平如何吗</p><p>红酒受害者：也就能说几个词吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：我有理由确信其中百分之九十，都是点菜用语</p><p>炒锅受害者：事实上我们国家的相声有一个类别叫报菜名，我觉得他去说这个肯定没问题，他知道的菜名反正比我多多了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你拿他和你比？你吃了十年英国菜从来没抱怨过</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰趴在吧台上攥着酒杯笑得浑身颤抖.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：挺好的！饿不死！</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦来我们这里也好，去琼斯那里也好，都是专注于四处闲逛和人调情，只有去找王耀的时候不一样吗……</p><p>红酒受害者：有好吃的谁还想谈恋爱啊</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯叉腰理直气壮.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：早上好啊各位</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我刚看完未读信息，内容真丰富啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过我是来报告布拉金斯基的最新动态的！</p><p>水管受害者：STOP！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：白宫晚间惨叫之谜！</p><p>水管受害者：克拉伦斯！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你叫吧，我有昨天的照片，是让我讲还是让我把照片发群里你自己选</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯叉腰仰天大笑.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：妈哎，这是什么恶德记者</p><p>巨无霸受害者：总之，就是昨天晚宴结束后大家基本都在闲聊，而琼斯把布拉金斯基拉到了一个僻静的角落</p><p>炒锅受害者：！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：因为他们看起来不像是要打架，我们就没太注意，然而过了一会儿突然听到从他们的方向传来一声尖叫</p><p>炒锅受害者：我今天晚上肯定睡不着了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：说实话我一开始没听出来是谁，但是我们亲爱的根尼亚子弹似的就飞过去了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：没想到布拉金斯基尖叫起来居然是这种声音</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀跳广场舞全身模糊.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：@巨无霸受害者 诚恳建议你一条信息讲完</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我看到是布拉金斯基在叫的那一刻真的以为是琼斯做了什么不该做的，但是等过去一看，发现是地上有一只蟑螂</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实也挺可爱的</p><p>红酒受害者：蟑螂挺可爱的？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：闭嘴，法国人</p><p>红酒受害者：但为什么布拉金斯基竟然会被蟑螂吓到尖叫？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：可能俄罗斯比较冷没有蟑螂</p><p>水管受害者：从本世纪初开始，据观测，前苏联的若干成员国中蟑螂的数量大量减少</p><p>炒锅受害者：你还好吗？</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰宿醉后抱着头蹲在墙角瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯当时估计是被布拉金斯基的反应吓着了，不过反应过来之后他一脚踩死了蟑螂，德克萨斯得五分！</p><p>红酒受害者：哦不！琼斯的鞋啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我满足了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但这还不是最精彩的部分呢</p><p>下午茶受害者：这还不是？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：最精彩的部分有一半是我们亲爱的根尼亚贡献的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他是第一个跑过去救国的，但是看到蟑螂的时候原地跳了起来</p><p>巨无霸受害者：挂到了布拉金斯基身上</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真的我很佩服布拉金斯基，自己都怕得直叫，自己秘书也被吓到的时候还是张开了怀抱让秘书把脸埋在胸前，直到琼斯踩死了蟑螂！</p><p>下午茶受害者：Mother Russia！</p><p>水管受害者：我愧对祖国……</p><p>水管受害者：啊啊啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦！我明白了</p><p>炒锅受害者：母女情深！</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰一口德国啤酒喷出来.gif</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：</p><p>1、机翼散步的梗来自真实的乌克兰新闻。</p><p>2、脖子挂桶接呕吐物的梗来自于在微博上看到的人类醉酒行为图鉴。</p><p>3、前苏联成员国蟑螂数量大量减少的信息是搜索“俄罗斯有没有蟑螂”时在英文维基百科看到的词条，因剧情效果加入本文，未经查证，还请注意。</p><p>4、“德克萨斯得五分”的梗来自作者住宿舍的真实经历，一位拥有丰富的与蟑螂作战经验的德克萨斯室友，和一位来自迪拜的室友，共同承包了用高跟靴拍死敢于进入宿舍的任何大蟑螂的光荣任务。</p><p> </p><p>以及现在秘书们的癖好大约已经很明显了。</p><p>老王秘书嗑冷战。</p><p>琼斯秘书嗑DOVER。</p><p>柯克兰秘书嗑红色。</p><p>波诺弗瓦秘书嗑味音痴。</p><p>布拉金斯基秘书……嗑金三角。</p><p>（反正都不嗑自己老板的CP，这就叫距离产生美。）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 当我们谈论万圣节的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赶在今年美东时间万圣节发的万圣节特别篇。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>含北欧五人组及神秘嘉宾客串。</p><p>使用了一些亚瑟王传说体系的梗，作者懒得写注释了，还请读者善用搜索。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最混五傻○受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 15:00]</p><p> </p><p>下午茶受害者：我听柯克兰说今年的万圣节又是世界聚会</p><p>下午茶受害者：至少这意味着不会只有我们五个受害了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：全世界的意识体秘书们联合起来</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我是说真的，琼斯刚才告诉我他们今年搞了个最佳装扮投票大赛</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为了防止大量意识体自己投自己，还引入了普通人进行投票</p><p>巨无霸受害者：猜猜“普通人”指的是什么</p><p>红酒受害者：不要啊……</p><p>水管受害者：为了防止意识体给自己投票采取这种方式？秘书给自己老板投票的可能性更大吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：秘书投票是匿名的，而且琼斯想得可美了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：每个意识体和每个秘书都有两张票，但是每个投票者只能给一名意识体投一票</p><p>炒锅受害者：还有一个不幸的消息</p><p>炒锅受害者：为了节省预算，他们今年不准备雇佣服务人员了</p><p>炒锅受害者：开始练习端盘子吧，各位</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：这主意是谁出的？</p><p>炒锅受害者：对不起，老头在反省了</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀抱头蹲在墙角.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：投票也就算了，端盘子太过分了</p><p>红酒受害者：我要罢工</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这么说你是不想看柯克兰被公开折磨了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：详细说说</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀等饭的眼神.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯今年准备扮成莫德雷德</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基认真鼓掌.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：哇哦！</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯一口可乐狂喷而出.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：我不罢工了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：原来如此，这种意义上的公开折磨吗，我之前误解了</p><p>下午茶受害者：我本来想建议柯克兰穿厨师服去的，但现在我要建议他扮演亚瑟王</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……干得好</p><p>红酒受害者：上帝啊，你怎么能想建议他穿厨师服？世界会毁灭的！</p><p>炒锅受害者：厨师服很有创意，亚瑟王也非常好，但是你之前把公开折磨误解成什么了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰手指挡在嘴唇前“嘘”.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：哈！他们还好意思说法国人变态</p><p>红酒受害者：另外我怀疑琼斯和波诺弗瓦是商量好的</p><p>红酒受害者：我刚问了一下，波诺弗瓦说他准备扮演成兰斯洛特</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯狂笑到后仰连椅子倒下去摔出烟尘一片.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰会气死的</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基乖巧笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：你怎么这么开心？他最近又干什么了</p><p>下午茶受害者：除了在办公室试图用魔法倒转时间好及时完成报告结果导致在场所有人不得不把那同一个下午重复过了五十五次以外？倒也没什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：有这么个老板真不容易</p><p>红酒受害者：我们还是说一些更轻松的话题吧……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：比如我认为大家都想知道的，布拉金斯基打算扮什么</p><p>水管受害者：我没法告诉你们，因为他自己都不知道</p><p>水管受害者：但我现在有个想法准备向他提议了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那么王耀准备扮什么？</p><p>炒锅受害者：反省时间没结束呢，结束了我再问他</p><p> </p><p>[万圣节当天 GMT 21:00]</p><p> </p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯可真是个天才</p><p>下午茶受害者：他是生怕柯克兰认不出他扮的是谁吗？居然在头上围了个布条写上“莫德雷德”？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：毕竟他是按照某个日本游戏设计的莫德雷德形象制作的铠甲，柯克兰可能不了解</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但我确实没想到他居然听了我那个开玩笑的建议，对不起，柯克兰</p><p>水管受害者：不知为何，波诺弗瓦这一身紫色的铠甲倒是让人一眼就觉得是兰斯洛特……</p><p>下午茶受害者：大概是因为兰斯洛特爵士在各个传说里都容易和男性骑士产生奇妙的化学反应</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰意味深长的微笑.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：我好期待柯克兰的反应，可是要搬运红酒不能去围观</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦写完报告趴在桌子上挂着黑眼圈宛若升天.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯和波诺弗瓦汇合了</p><p>下午茶受害者：他们接近了柯克兰背后</p><p>下午茶受害者：哇哦</p><p>红酒受害者：到底发生什么了？别卖关子</p><p>下午茶受害者：太精彩了</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦天</p><p>下午茶受害者：这太宝藏了</p><p>红酒受害者：到底怎么了啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：他们向柯克兰作了非常戏剧性的自我介绍</p><p>下午茶受害者：我光是复述打字都感到尴尬了，总之……</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦说，看吧，亚瑟王！你伟大的统治就要结束了，我，兰斯洛特爵士，将夺走你心爱的妻子！</p><p>水管受害者：非常戏剧性，非常不符合角色性格</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯说，而我，莫德雷德大人，将夺走你的王冠！</p><p>下午茶受害者：太尴尬了，他扮演莫德雷德之前难道不能先了解一下骑士的头衔吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：你怎么能指望美国人分清Lord和Sir呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：跟我复读，意识体行为请勿上升国民！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰气得骂起了古英语，然后他们两个理所当然地被揍了，还好柯克兰的剑没开刃，他只能用剑身拍人</p><p>下午茶受害者：但接下来是最好的部分……</p><p>下午茶受害者：因为琼斯一直在狂笑，柯克兰把剑柄捅进了他鼻子里</p><p>红酒受害者：……你说什么？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰把剑柄捅进了琼斯的鼻子里</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀笑得从椅子上出溜到桌子底下.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：这是什么鼻孔啊？？原来琼斯身上不只有胃这一个黑洞吗</p><p>下午茶受害者：当然从我的角度来看并不是特别清楚，不能确定到底只是试图捅进去还是真的捅了进去，但琼斯确实是流了鼻血</p><p>下午茶受害者：而当他捂着鼻子一边哀嚎一边打转的时候……他撞上了海德薇莉</p><p>水管受害者：哦，可怜的琼斯</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：想象一下，先生们——你撞上了匈牙利的意识体并流下了鼻血，匈牙利的意识体会怎么想，又会怎么做呢</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦手捧蜡烛虔诚祈愿.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：安息吧，琼斯先生</p><p>下午茶受害者：可惜我离得不够近，没能录像拍照</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰暴打琼斯波诺弗瓦及琼斯惨遭剑柄捅鼻子及琼斯冲海德薇莉流鼻血被人道毁灭全过程.mp4</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不用客气，先生们</p><p>红酒受害者：……这怎么做到的</p><p>水管受害者：美利坚记者再度出击</p><p>巨无霸受害者：感谢岚帮我端走了几个盘子，让我得以潜入二楼俯拍下这段宝贵影像</p><p>下午茶受害者：怪不得刚才看到他架着六只盘子飘了过去……</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯还在桌子底下躺着呢，你不打算去看看他的情况？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为什么？反正他过一会儿就活了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：说来布拉金斯基到底扮成什么了</p><p>水管受害者：待在你拍摄的位置不要动，一秒钟都不要漏拍，他进场了</p><p>下午茶受害者：这骚动是怎么回事</p><p>水管受害者：建议做好心理准备，他正向柯克兰接近</p><p>下午茶受害者：What the bloody</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯蹦起来一边叫好一边疯狂鼓掌.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：BRAVO</p><p>红酒受害者：我恨这些红酒！我也想看！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但凡我职业素养低一点就要手抖毁掉录像了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@水管受害者 这就是你说的那个“提议”？</p><p>水管受害者：怎么了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：干得漂亮</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀捂着鼻子竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：他到底穿了什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基与柯克兰命运的会面.mp4</p><p>巨无霸受害者：自己看吧</p><p>红酒受害者：？！！</p><p>红酒受害者：这哥特大裙子？！！</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？！！！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：黑头纱？！！</p><p>红酒受害者：黑口红？！！</p><p>红酒受害者：还有黑水管？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：我</p><p>红酒受害者：我</p><p>红酒受害者：我不知道他穿裙子和他笑眯眯地说自己是摩根勒菲到底哪个更可怕</p><p>炒锅受害者：这谁顶得住啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：我绝对要把票投给他，一套衣服打败柯克兰和琼斯两个</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还真是</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你不说我都没想起来莫德雷德是摩根勒菲的儿子</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰笑得眉毛肩膀一起抖动.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：确实是美英双双沦陷</p><p>下午茶受害者：掀起的桌布下柯克兰和琼斯并肩躺着.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰陷入震惊无法动弹，为了不让他成为路障，好心的波诺弗瓦不顾自己刚被暴打，把他拖到桌子底下和他儿子作伴去了</p><p>红酒受害者：这就是法国人的风度</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦得意叉腰.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：就王耀没出来了吧？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但是我得下去继续和你们一起当服务生了，被发现翘班可不好</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@炒锅受害者 能不能透露一下王耀到底扮成了什么，我们好做好心理准备</p><p>水管受害者：他可能没空回信息，刚看到他被拉去烤肉那一桌帮忙剁排骨了</p><p>红酒受害者：刚遇上一个奇葩吓死我了！</p><p>红酒受害者：这什么鬼审美啊，穿了一套小裙子似的铠甲，披着大红披风，胡子拉碴，紫色烟熏妆画得跟家暴受害者似的！</p><p>红酒受害者：我刚把红酒开了还没倒，他直接连瓶子给抢走了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我也看到了</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰刚从桌子底下出来，看到此人又钻回去了</p><p>下午茶受害者：这是哪个意识体……</p><p>炒锅受害者：万圣节有幽灵出来应该很正常吧？</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：难道说……</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦超优雅比“嘘”的手势.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：你剁完排骨了？</p><p>炒锅受害者：他们不让我剁了，说是我让丁马克觉得不安全</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯歪着脑袋蓝蓝的眼睛里透着大大的疑惑且头顶三个问号.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：我也不知道，可能因为他扮的是人鱼吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还……挺合适的</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦缓缓鼓掌.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：谁的童年没被安徒生伤害过呢</p><p>下午茶受害者：怎么扮的？鱼尾裙？</p><p>炒锅受害者：不，更加逼真</p><p>炒锅受害者：他套了一个美人鱼的大尾巴，上半身没穿衣服，看起来非常适合抓来煲汤</p><p>下午茶受害者：……我想这不能怪丁马克觉得你让他感到不安全</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基眼神无高光头顶三个问号.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：他怎么移动？在地上爬吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有，有两个北欧意识体负责抬着，不知道是哪两个，你们也知道我是分不清那三个偏矮的北欧意识体的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：多么充满爱的家庭</p><p>炒锅受害者：最有爱的并不是这个</p><p>炒锅受害者：而是还有一个偏矮的北欧意识体在旁边背着一只大案板，外加旁边的乌克森谢纳扮成了一个……</p><p>炒锅受害者：背着渔网拿着杀鱼刀的渔夫</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰一口红茶喷出来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以怎么能怪我剁排骨的姿势让他觉得不安全？最大的危险就在他身边</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……多么充满爱的家庭！</p><p>下午茶受害者：等等，怎么好多人都聚到一个地方了</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦，老王进场了！</p><p>水管受害者：他穿了什么奇怪的东西吗？怎么都围着他</p><p>炒锅受害者：不会比人鱼更奇怪，他只是扮成了财神爷而已</p><p>水管受害者：……好的</p><p>红酒受害者：看得出来他想要钱了……</p><p>下午茶受害者：他在发什么？总不会是在发钱吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然不</p><p>炒锅受害者：他带了一大兜子的幸运饼干</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以……中国意识体带头宣扬美式中餐厅的奇怪传统？</p><p>炒锅受害者：他大概只是觉得好玩</p><p>炒锅受害者：另外饼干里面的纸条都是他自己写的，你们也可以去领一下，应该会很有趣</p><p>红酒受害者：写的是汉语吧？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯让我来问问他的纸条写的是什么</p><p>水管受害者：他复活了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：纸条.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他说王耀不肯给他翻译，找了另外几个会汉语的意识体他们也不告诉他</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基用围巾挡着嘴憋笑.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：这个嘛……</p><p>下午茶受害者：我开始好奇了</p><p>炒锅受害者：“你应该张开双臂友好迎接一位新的家庭成员”</p><p>红酒受害者：这……</p><p>下午茶受害者：嗯……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：啊……</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯公开折磨了柯克兰却因此成为了布拉金斯基的儿子，这一切真的值得吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：精妙的总结</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀站立热烈鼓掌.gif</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 当我们谈论US大选期间的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2020年的US大选，意识体们和他们的秘书们都在向北美送温暖。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>全然主观的角色理解，请注意。角色言论与观点≠作者观点。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;某位中国秘书手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>与“小红”的聊天</strong>
</p><p>炒锅受害者：我刚才收到邮件通知说寄给你的包裹已经送到了，你看有没有收到</p><p>炒锅受害者：应该一个大的一个小的，大的是老王托我寄给你送给琼斯的，小的是我自己寄给你的</p><p>小红：都收到了，谢谢</p><p>小红：不过你给我寄了什么？</p><p>炒锅受害者：三瓶酒，一瓶天之蓝，一瓶海之蓝，一瓶梦之蓝</p><p>炒锅受害者：口感质量另说，我觉得颜色非常合适</p><p>小红：……行</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最恶五混球受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[2020年10月31日 GMT 15:00]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯DC私宅门口台阶上的巨大箱子.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：最后一个来自本群成员老板的包裹也送到了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯感受到了来自诸位老板的爱意</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯正襟危坐面部表情是不符合一个两百岁孩子的凝重.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：万事俱备，只待大选</p><p>下午茶受害者：这箱子够大的啊，谁送的？</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们家老头</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀喜滋滋拍胸脯.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：他都在箱子里装了什么……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我也很好奇，这箱子真的特别沉</p><p>炒锅受害者：基本是吃的喝的，我记得包了好几个稻香村点心盒子，各种糖，豆腐干，牛肉干，还有烤鸭，扒鸡，酱牛肉</p><p>红酒受害者：好！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦激烈点头表示赞成.gif</p><p>水管受害者：好什么，你又吃不着</p><p>红酒受害者：你有必要吗！</p><p>红酒受害者：布偶猫琼斯在地上打滚撒泼.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：好吧，缓解压力靠吃东西，这很符合王耀的一般逻辑</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实除了这些他还包了香炉和檀香进去</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？？？</p><p>下午茶受害者：呃……这倒也是平静心情的方式……</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>红酒受害者：在王耀的阴谋下，基督教霸权国家意识体皈依佛门！</p><p>水管受害者：怎么不多包两本佛经进去</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯又看不懂</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是可以寄录音啊，金刚经，大悲咒</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦对哦，看来老王还不够精明</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实他一开始也没打算给琼斯寄东西的，说是觉得不太吉利，最好等大选出结果之后再寄</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那万一结果不好呢？</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王分类讨论了，如果橘脸人下去了就寄瓶桂花米露（别问我他为什么不送更贵的，这是老王当时想到的唯一一种琼斯也能安全饮用的酒精饮料），如果橘脸人连任了就寄一张南极游单程票</p><p>红酒受害者：考虑真周到啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：刚被人从冰湖里捞出来的柯克兰裹在毯子里瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：但是他听说其他人都给琼斯寄了慰问品，觉得良心上过不去，所以还是跟着大部队走了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你们老板都给他寄了什么？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我需要转移一下紧张的心情</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我知道柯克兰寄的箱子重量最轻</p><p>下午茶受害者：这就叫礼轻情意重</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀皮笑肉不笑.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰上个月不好好工作，在办公室捏着毛线针亲手织出来一双毛线袜，一双手套，一只毛线帽，还有一件毛衣</p><p>炒锅受害者：慈母手中线，逆子身上衣！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦笑得红酒从鼻子里喷了出来.gif</p><p>水管受害者：他是想让琼斯穿着这些等大选结果吗？</p><p>水管受害者：冰冷的计票数据伤害了琼斯的心，唯有柯克兰的手织毛衣还有一点温度？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你怎么也这样了！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：另外还有一只施加了助眠咒语的泰迪熊</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯真的会抱泰迪熊睡觉？</p><p>红酒受害者：泰迪熊的名字是从琼斯的总统那里来的，可是最爱泰迪熊的却是柯克兰，嚯</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：为什么你这么弱，却这么勇</p><p>炒锅受害者：法国人别怕，我给你拦英国人，你来说波诺弗瓦的礼物</p><p>红酒受害者：你远程怎么拦啊！</p><p>水管受害者：别废话，快说</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：总之，波诺弗瓦的礼物也非常温暖人心</p><p>红酒受害者：一条特别厚特别舒服的毛毯，一瓶Hpnotiq，还有两只香薰蜡烛</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他这次居然没寄红酒？</p><p>红酒受害者：他觉得琼斯最近可能不想看到红色，不然怎么选了蓝瓶的Hpnotiq</p><p>巨无霸受害者：倒也是，我在把头发染黑之前都不想照镜子</p><p>炒锅受害者：这么严重？</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰的毛线袜，手套，毛线帽，毛衣和波诺弗瓦的毛毯，搭配得倒是不错</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基托下巴若有所思.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还真是！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我被稍微治愈了一点</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：原来嗑CP真的可以减压</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基送什么了？伏特加？</p><p>红酒受害者：👆一位尴尬的英国人正试图转移话题</p><p>水管受害者：闭嘴，法国人</p><p>水管受害者：他确实寄了一箱伏特加给琼斯，但除此以外还有1991年用剩的手帕</p><p>巨无霸受害者：手帕？</p><p>水管受害者：苏联刚解体的时候他经常咯血，所以那时候准备了不少手帕来擦</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：手帕！！！</p><p>水管受害者：是擦血的手帕！</p><p>炒锅受害者：那也是手帕！！！</p><p>水管受害者：还有没有人能治他了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯快乐地抱着爆米花桶吃吃吃.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：看你们打架好解压</p><p> </p><p>[2020年10月31日 GMT 15:45]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我现在非常情绪化</p><p>巨无霸受害者：刚才琼斯又收到快递了，直接送到他家门口的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯居然哭了</p><p>下午茶受害者：？！</p><p>水管受害者：？！</p><p>红酒受害者：？！</p><p>炒锅受害者：？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是一只捕梦网</p><p>炒锅受害者：那个是不是源于美洲原住民文化的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：对</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是原住民美洲寄给琼斯的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：她说这次原住民投票积极性非常高</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哈哈，我也有点想哭</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯毕竟还是她的孩子</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月2日 GMT 12:00 PM]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：所以，就是今天了</p><p>红酒受害者：@巨无霸受害者 你还好吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不好</p><p>水管受害者：你今天要排队投票吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我早期投票的时候已经投了，今天的任务是看护琼斯</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯怎么样？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他已经醒了，所以肯定不怎么样</p><p>水管受害者：现在华盛顿特区是早上七点？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他平时八点能起来就不错了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我怀疑他昨天可能根本没睡着</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月3日 GMT 04:00 AM]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我觉得我得喝两瓶但是我不能</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还得看住琼斯</p><p>炒锅受害者：他怎么样</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他绝望得甚至学会了亚洲蹲</p><p>水管受害者：？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他在白宫前蹲着抱头还在发抖</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们把他拽起来送他回家，路上他还跟三只鹅打起来了</p><p>炒锅受害者：啥玩意儿？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：华盛顿特区也有加拿大鹅</p><p>水管受害者：谁赢了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：大概应该说琼斯没输</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真是无比神勇的战斗场面，可惜光线太暗，拍出来的不太清楚</p><p>水管受害者：你还有心情拍呢……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在，拍琼斯的痛苦是减轻我个人痛苦的唯一方式</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过你都看了他一天了吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：嗯，这就准备回家了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：刚才琼斯别墅窗户里还扔出个减压弹力球</p><p>水管受害者：至少还没开始扔椅子</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月3日 GMT 10:00 AM]</p><p> </p><p>水管受害者：希望克拉伦斯没有熬个通宵</p><p>下午茶受害者：毕竟琼斯受橘脸折磨的同时他也跟着受折磨，紧张也可以理解</p><p>水管受害者：另外这次大选结果事关他人身大事</p><p>红酒受害者：为什么你对他的事这么清楚啊</p><p>水管受害者：他男朋友之前跟他求婚，他说如果橘脸下台他就答应</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：不该说得这么绝对啊，应该说大选结果出来之后再给答复嘛</p><p>炒锅受害者：他男朋友不是威尔士人吗？要是橘脸没下去，大选后答应人家求婚不就可以借机逃离美利坚</p><p>红酒受害者：这逻辑完美</p><p>下午茶受害者：UK现在问题也多着呢</p><p>红酒受害者：那克拉伦斯可以加入威尔士人民协助威尔士脱离英格兰暴政，这样UK的问题就不是威尔士的问题了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀把脑袋埋在大袖子里笑得肩膀颤抖.gif</p><p>水管受害者：英美父子双双解体？</p><p>炒锅受害者：雅尔塔三巨头，解体一起走？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰双手捂脸盖不住眉毛.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：说到底你们为什么都喜欢到UK来找对象啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：大家都喜欢到UK来找对象那你怎么还没嫁出去，反思你自己！</p><p>水管受害者：不要这样指责他，毕竟社会对单亲妈妈的偏见还未完全消除</p><p>下午茶受害者：？？？</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈柯克兰带得他全国都是男性母亲</p><p>下午茶受害者：MOTHER RUSSIA</p><p>炒锅受害者：看大选，不要打，不要打，看大选</p><p>炒锅受害者：我跟你们讲老王他一直盯着计票，自己的工作都不管了，下午的时候让我出去买几斤瓜子花生，我送进去的时候一看，垃圾桶里全是瓜子皮</p><p>炒锅受害者：拎出来称重，两斤还多！</p><p>水管受害者：这得是多少向日葵啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：真是，这一把年纪了也不知道注意饮食</p><p>水管受害者：我们这边最近也挺忙的，但布拉金斯基先生也关注着US大选</p><p>红酒受害者：他是不是心情特别复杂</p><p>水管受害者：怎么说呢……</p><p>水管受害者：他让我取了一张美国地图过去，用红笔在上面重新划分区域，笑得还挺开心的</p><p>炒锅受害者：盼琼斯解体呢？</p><p>水管受害者：然后他写了一张条子，我一开始以为是病历单，但他说等大选结果出来后，根据情况看要不要寄给琼斯</p><p>水管受害者：那是他根据经验列出的解体后可能的病理症状表……</p><p>炒锅受害者：咱们在群里说这个会不会刺激到克拉伦斯</p><p>红酒受害者：谁去跟他说一下别看历史信息不就行了</p><p>红酒受害者：话说琼斯解体的话够他家的州意识体吃好久吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：你平时总标榜法国人对食物是有追求的，瞧瞧你现在说的是个什么！</p><p>炒锅受害者：营养应该还是挺丰富的，就是不知道脂肪含量是不是不太健康</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰应该也很关注大选吧？</p><p>红酒受害者：👆一个恐怖的中国人正试图转移话题</p><p>水管受害者：你闭嘴</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰拿着毛线针和毛线球来办公室的时候我就知道，别想指望他好好工作了</p><p>下午茶受害者：他一直盯着电脑屏幕上的计票，手里不停地织</p><p>下午茶受害者：一开始，我以为他想织毛衣，后来，我怀疑他想织毛衣裙，再后来，毛衣裙长度拖地数尺，我终于确认，他只是想转移自己的注意力</p><p>炒锅受害者：太浪费毛线了！</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰现在唯一的选择就是继续织下去，织出个毛衣裙长度的吉尼斯纪录</p><p>下午茶受害者：他居然还让我去买新毛线！</p><p>红酒受害者：与之相比波诺弗瓦是多么节省能源！</p><p>红酒受害者：他非常潇洒地直接罢了工，在家里看大选，连带着我也放了假</p><p>水管受害者：……非常波诺弗瓦</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月5日 GMT 03:52 AM]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：这就是折磨</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在我得和琼斯的几个保镖一起在他房子里看着他，免得他做出什么不理智的事</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们这次计票好慢</p><p>水管受害者：你怎么样？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：出于条件反射在拍琼斯的绝望姿态</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他已经穿着背心裤衩在地板上躺了几个小时了</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月7日 GMT 04:39 PM]</p><p> </p><p>下午茶受害者：大选结果出来了</p><p>水管受害者：终于出来了……</p><p>红酒受害者：橘脸人终于要滚了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：睡前祝福一下克拉伦斯终于可以结婚了，晚安各位</p><p>水管受害者：他可能都没时间看群聊信息</p><p> </p><p>[2020年11月7日 GMT 05:47 PM]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我已经说不出话了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯刚才差点裸奔出门你们知道吗</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好歹戴个口罩啊，真是的</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰单手捂脸.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他现在在街上跳舞</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真的，真的，你们不知道琼斯和我这四年过的是什么日子！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：橘脸，那时候脸还没那么橘，但总之橘脸搬进白宫之前琼斯拉了一车行李连夜搬出去的！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且橘脸还想解雇我换他自己的人当琼斯的秘书</p><p>水管受害者：我记得</p><p>下午茶受害者：我们还担心过要和一个不知道什么样的人共事</p><p>红酒受害者：反正绝对不可能放他进群的</p><p>水管受害者：而且你那时候确实待业了一周</p><p>巨无霸受害者：对！如果不是琼斯我就失业了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：新秘书上任的那一周他发挥了破坏力的极限</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不锁门他就逃出办公室</p><p>巨无霸受害者：锁门就徒手撬锁逃出办公室</p><p>巨无霸受害者：盯着他他就磨洋工</p><p>巨无霸受害者：一天差遣新秘书出去买十几次汉堡，生菜叶子位置不满意都要重新买</p><p>巨无霸受害者：拍新秘书的椅子把椅子拍散架</p><p>巨无霸受害者：凭自己本事逼得橘脸又雇我回去了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以说琼斯对我留了力啊！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还有橘脸坚持不戴口罩的那段日子</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯总是用伟岸的身躯挡在橘脸和我们这些可怜的员工中间！</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯也有这样一面吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他终于有点祖国母亲的样子了！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：呃，祖国哥哥</p><p>巨无霸受害者：祖国弟弟？</p><p>水管受害者：你是不是喝了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我把你们送的蓝瓶白酒、蓝瓶金酒、蓝瓶伏特加、蓝瓶酒精饮料各喝了一杯然后混在一起弄了一壶喝了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你冷静点</p><p>巨无霸受害者：让我疯一会儿</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且我还要结婚了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我再也不骂琼斯了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：算了，我接下来两个月都不骂琼斯了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀扭秧歌.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀拉本田菊跳广场舞.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰在赛马现场脸红脖子粗地欢呼鼓掌.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基举着水管伏特加高呼乌拉.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦赢得世界杯后跪地高举双臂大喊法兰西万岁.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：等我明天清醒了给你们分享琼斯大选系列表情包和视频！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 当我们谈论五常的宠物时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体的宠物……那能是一般的宠物吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;某位美国秘书手机上的某个聊天软件&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>与“英国职场妈妈”的聊天</strong>
</p><p>[GMT 09:43 AM]</p><p>巨无霸受害者：问题：怎么寻找一头逃跑的独角兽？</p><p>英国职场妈妈：什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：有没有什么仪式，或者咒语？</p><p>英国职场妈妈：你凌晨不睡觉问这个干什么</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯的独角兽丢了</p><p>英国职场妈妈：……</p><p>英国职场妈妈：柯克兰送他的那一头？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你觉得他还会有其它的独角兽吗？</p><p>英国职场妈妈：柯克兰捂脸叹气.jpg</p><p> </p><p>[若干天后]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最混五傻○受害者协会</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 03:06 PM]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：我认为今天是个罢工的好日子</p><p>炒锅受害者：巴黎现在不是下午四点吗，都快下班了你突然要罢工？</p><p>红酒受害者：罢工可以在一天中的任何时间开始，我此时说罢工，当然也不一定意味着我只是今天罢工，也可能是罢工一个星期，罢工一个月，甚至再也不工作</p><p>水管受害者：这就是你试图教育法国人如何罢工时会发生的事——法国人开始胡搅蛮缠</p><p>水管受害者：我要回去工作了</p><p>炒锅受害者：显然这位法国人没有养家之忧才说得出这种话！富家子弟也好意思谈罢工？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：莫斯科已经下午六点了，还没下班吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@红酒受害者 怎么，你刚刚意识到给国家意识体打工是多么煎熬的一件事吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在才想罢工，反应太慢了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯叉腰仰天大笑.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：是我太天真了，我只知道合同里有一条“帮助意识体处理生活琐事，包括但不限于预订餐厅、预订活动门票”，却没想到“不限于”里面还有帮他给猫铲屎！</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀稳坐钓鱼台缓缓鼓掌.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：等等，他有猫？</p><p>红酒受害者：有啊，有只波斯猫，叫乔安娜</p><p>红酒受害者：是只绝育过的公猫，可漂亮了，毛是白色的，一只眼蓝一只眼金</p><p>炒锅受害者：哎呀，“标准”波斯猫长相</p><p>炒锅受害者：等等……公猫叫乔安娜？</p><p>下午茶受害者：不愧是波诺弗瓦</p><p>红酒受害者：乔安娜，天使的外表，魔鬼的内心！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦看电影时使劲眨眼也没有忍住眼泪.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：我早该知道，波诺弗瓦借我撸猫肯定没安好心！</p><p>下午茶受害者：法兰西意识体给你的所有工作福利，早已在暗中标好了价格</p><p>红酒受害者：他太过分了！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：他今天下午请假跑出去约会，我得帮他处理文件不说，他约会到一半突然想起来打电话让我去他家里给乔安娜添猫粮</p><p>红酒受害者：都不记得喂猫养什么猫啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：把约会对象看得比猫还重要，这可不行</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀沉痛摇头.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：我用备用钥匙开了他家门，就看乔安娜兴冲冲跑过来，一看是我尾巴都耷拉下去了，好可怜的</p><p>下午茶受害者：法兰西没有心</p><p>红酒受害者：然后我闻到一股可怕的气味</p><p>巨无霸受害者：可怕的气味？他又不是柯克兰</p><p>下午茶受害者：怎么一说可怕的气味就是食物？不能是波诺弗瓦因感情纠纷谋杀了某个人把尸体放冰箱里了吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：英国人真变态！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：海因茨，这就是你不对了，你看看波诺弗瓦，他杀得了谁啊？别人因为感情纠纷谋杀他还差不多</p><p>下午茶受害者：的确，我道歉</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以是什么气味？波诺弗瓦的香水收藏都被猫打翻了？</p><p>红酒受害者：不是！！！那还得了！</p><p>红酒受害者：是猫便便……</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦的猫不会用猫砂？</p><p>红酒受害者：会用！我以前也不是没替他照顾过乔安娜，他可乖了</p><p>红酒受害者：但是今天下午……他拉在了浴缸里</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦捂耳闭眼大叫.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：谢谢你，我今天晚上不吃饭了</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰默默起身离开卡拉OK包间.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：我无话可说</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他为什么做出如此令人发指之事</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀蹲在游戏厅门口抱头思考人生.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：我给波诺弗瓦打电话，他居然让我自己想办法处理，然后挂了</p><p>红酒受害者：再打，他居然关机</p><p>红酒受害者：你们能想象我经历了什么吗！</p><p>水管受害者：富家子弟接受猫咪再教育</p><p>红酒受害者：你他妈不也是富家子弟？！</p><p>下午茶受害者：向法国人致以有限的同情☺️</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦还跑了！他跑到凡尔赛去还扬言要让巴黎市内的公寓散半个月的味道再回来！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：说到底为什么那只猫要在浴缸里释放自己</p><p>红酒受害者：谁知道！我现在还得替他看猫！</p><p>水管受害者：法国的猫就是不行</p><p>炒锅受害者：那肯定和俄罗斯的猫没法比</p><p>炒锅受害者：我记得二战的时候列宁格勒的猫不仅捉老鼠保护粮食，还能预警空袭</p><p>水管受害者：也有被吃的，牺牲自己成为了人民的口粮</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以布拉金斯基喜欢猫吗？</p><p>水管受害者：喜欢，但是他不养猫</p><p>下午茶受害者：确实很难想象布拉金斯基养宠物的样子……</p><p>水管受害者：嗯，他一般想撸宠物毛的时候会开车去林子里找熊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你看着这几张照片告诉我</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯地一脚踹翻棕熊.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基一脸兴奋地拳打棕熊.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基一边哭一边用水管砸熊.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这是撸熊还是揍熊啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我替他回答，都是熊不好，布拉金斯基去撸它们，它们还不领情！活该挨打！</p><p>下午茶受害者：可别让动物保护协会看到……</p><p>水管受害者：这些熊都得到了很好的医疗……</p><p>红酒受害者：如此无力的辩解👆</p><p>下午茶受害者：亲爱的爱德加，我的建议是，如果你没有熊的战斗力就最好闭嘴</p><p>巨无霸受害者：俄罗斯的财政还好吗？</p><p>水管受害者：正是考虑到财政问题布拉金斯基先生这两年也不怎么去找熊了……他说现在有电子宠物，也不是很有必要去频繁撸熊</p><p>炒锅受害者：电子宠物？</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基还会养电子宠物？硬汉形象尽毁！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他养什么电子宠物</p><p>水管受害者：你们不会想知道的</p><p>炒锅受害者：@巨无霸受害者 克拉伦斯！快用你无敌的琼斯相簿想想办法啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：怎么又找我</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯被绑在门柱上放血的照片行吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基猛回头眼睛睁大.gif</p><p>水管受害者：行</p><p>水管受害者：他说他聊天软件列表里的所有人都是他的电子宠物</p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦穿少了衣服在寒风中瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：啊，这就是俄罗斯吗</p><p>水管受害者：照片，私发给我</p><p>红酒受害者：说到底为什么会有那种照片啊！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：难道是独角兽那次？</p><p>炒锅受害者：怎么独角兽还出来了</p><p>红酒受害者：什么独角兽？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰送过琼斯一头独角兽，你不知道？</p><p>红酒受害者：还有这种事情！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦喜形于色.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯都看不到它，不过还是养着了</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦狂喜乱舞.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：养着是养着，独角兽是真可怜</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我简直怀疑琼斯雇佣我做秘书就是因为我能看到那头独角兽……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我第一次看到那头独角兽是跟着我爹经过琼斯的别墅前院，就看到他拽着独角兽的尾巴毛在那撸</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰捂眼叹气.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：什么？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他看不到，还以为是独角兽低头给他摸脖子……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀面容扭曲缓缓闭目.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我还围观过他给独角兽洗澡，他把独角兽赶到浴室里举着莲蓬就开始一通乱喷</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我就眼睁睁看着浴室四面墙都被洗了一遍，独角兽站在浴室中间毛都没沾多少水</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那个瞬间，独角兽和我对视了，我们在彼此的眼中，看到了完全一致的，对琼斯智商的鄙夷</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰要是知道独角兽会在他手里遭到这种待遇，早就该以保护神奇动物的名义把那可怜的孩子收回来了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以现在都是我帮着照看了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你好到哪去了？还把独角兽搞丢了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这不能怪我吧？明明是你们英国籍独角兽抵挡不住诱惑！</p><p>红酒受害者：我最爱看的drama开始了！</p><p>水管受害者：闭嘴，法国人</p><p>炒锅受害者：独角兽怎么丢的？找回来了没有？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在好好的，放心吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：就是大概两个星期前的周六，我凌晨四点爬起来去给琼斯遛独角兽</p><p>水管受害者：凌晨四点……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：以防万一有人能看见嘛</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯太过分了，竟然这么压榨秘书！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我都挑僻静的地方走了，没想到独角兽视力竟然那么好……远远看到有家酒馆贴了新品啤酒海报，冲得比见到司康饼的波诺弗瓦还快啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：？英国独角兽随英国爱啤酒吗这是</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后它脖子上的项圈琼斯从来没换过，还是当年柯克兰送的原装项圈，它一冲，就这么断了……</p><p>炒锅受害者：后来怎么找回来的？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我咨询了海因里希</p><p>下午茶受害者：如果告诉柯克兰琼斯弄丢了独角兽让他帮忙施咒，琼斯肯定会倒霉；如果用所谓“纯洁的少女”引诱，又会牵扯到无辜人员</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以我们采取了另一种方法</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰特别挑选的这头独角兽，在主人遇到危险时会回来护主</p><p>炒锅受害者：我似乎明白了什么……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我又有什么选择呢？只好请琼斯稍微放点血把独角兽引回来了</p><p>水管受害者：这就是他被绑起来的理由？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这是为了戏剧效果，不然怎么骗过独角兽</p><p>红酒受害者：我诚恳地说，或许让柯克兰念咒找独角兽、事后报复性诅咒琼斯，造成的伤害或许还更小一些</p><p>炒锅受害者：都这么晚了……我一会儿就去睡了</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过，可以先跟你们分享一下老王的宠物……</p><p>红酒受害者：是熊猫吗！</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯两眼亮晶晶扒拉着冰淇淋柜台.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：你竟敢把尊贵的熊猫说成宠物？拔剑吧法国人！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我看他是困得神志不清了</p><p>炒锅受害者：他养鸟，鹩哥</p><p>炒锅受害者：养了好些年了，说不定已经成精了</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王周末没事干就拎着鸟笼子上公园里遛，我上次过去帮忙扫除，还看到老王举着手机看视频，那鹩哥也站他肩膀上一起看</p><p>下午茶受害者：鹩哥是不是也能说话？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：对</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰捂着嘴偷着乐.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：没错，问题就在这里</p><p>炒锅受害者：那只鹩哥，学会的全是骂人话</p><p>炒锅受害者：我至今无法忘记琼斯上次访问来蹭饭的时候，那只鹩哥冲着他连喊三声MOTHERFUCKER的情形</p><p>巨无霸受害者：醉酒柯克兰笑得眼泪横飞猛捶桌.gif</p><p>水管受害者：竟然还有这种事情</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基用围巾挡着嘴笑呵呵.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王最近沉迷俄罗斯搞笑视频，我相信鹩哥很快就能学会俄罗斯脏话了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我说完了，晚安各位</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>水管受害者：你给猫铲完屎了吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：我觉得这不公平，凭什么只有英国人不会遭受老板宠物的折磨</p><p>水管受害者：现在是谁在转移话题？</p><p>下午茶受害者：亲爱的小爱德加，你在说什么鬼话？</p><p>下午茶受害者：我被小精灵关在地窖里的事情才过去多久？你是不是金鱼记忆？</p><p>水管受害者：虽然不喜欢金鱼，我还是多少觉得金鱼受到了羞辱</p><p>巨无霸受害者：对哦，柯克兰养的可都是小精灵啊……</p><p>下午茶受害者：也不能算是他养的宠物，但确实总是围在他身边</p><p>下午茶受害者：有时候我去他办公室这些小精灵来不及藏起来，我看着他头上一只会飞的绿兔子，两边肩膀上各一只小仙子，桌子上还坐着三四只地精……还要保持面无表情</p><p>红酒受害者：秘书的扑克脸都是这样锻炼出来的👏</p><p>水管受害者：只有你需要锻炼，其他人都是天生知道怎么保持扑克脸才会被雇佣为意识体的秘书</p><p>下午茶受害者：无外乎柯克兰总是加班，看起来是勤勉，其实根本是白天和小精灵玩得太久不得不加班补进度！</p><p>下午茶受害者：那些小精灵竟然还觉得是我导致柯克兰工作辛苦</p><p>下午茶受害者：他们还帮柯克兰翘班！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真是悲剧……</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以现在我每天上班的时候都要在柯克兰办公室里放一盆奶油放一盆盐，这样一半小精灵吃奶油吃醉了，另一半趴在那里数盐粒，就不能打扰柯克兰上班了</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦优雅品酒.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：虽然我不明白奶油和盐是怎么回事，但你是魔鬼吗</p><p>红酒受害者：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊那该死的猫又要去浴缸里释放自己！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，可怜的爱德加……</p><p>下午茶受害者：他刚刚叫乔安娜叫得多亲热！法国人，真是无情</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀痛心疾首指指点点.gif</p><p>水管受害者：法国的猫太脆弱敏感了，可能家里换种香薰就会抑郁</p><p> </p><p>[约两天后 GMT 18:04]</p><p> </p><p>红酒受害者：俄罗斯人竟然是对的！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦最近把家里的香薰换了结果乔安娜就生气了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：这猫真有脾气啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：我的确注意到他家的香氛从玫瑰变成雪松麝香了，但没想到乔安娜是因为这个生气的</p><p>水管受害者：法国猫不懂欣赏</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……此时，我因太没文化而感到与你们格格不入</p><p>红酒受害者：我带乔安娜去波诺弗瓦的公寓的时候刚打开猫包，乔安娜就看见他正准备点香，直接从猫包里飞出来一爪子就呼上去了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：法国猫比法国战斗力高</p><p>下午茶受害者：希望波诺弗瓦没毁容</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1、关于鹩哥——总觉得不放心于是去查了一下，虽然养鹩哥的人不少，但其实目前市面上的鹩哥都是野外捕捉的。已经饲养的请好好对待它们吧，但如果可以的话，还是希望大家将来能避免购买野生鸟类。</p><p>2、关于精灵——对付精灵的方法借鉴自《超级大自然》……我是说，《邪恶力量》。该电视剧中，精灵吃奶油就像人类喝酒一样会醉，而如果在他们面前摆出多颗粒的物质——如盐、小麦堆、豆子堆——那么精灵就不得不停下一切行动开始一粒一粒地数。</p><p>3、有的独角兽会护主是我瞎编的，千万别当真。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 当我们谈论除夕前的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当五常中的四个决定来到一座北京四合院凑中国新年的热闹——灾难，从航班起飞前就开始了。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>注意：</strong>本篇设定在橘子人入宫前的某一年春节。秘书们聊天的默认语言是英语，本文中<strong>某些人使用汉语时以粗体字表示</strong>，<span class="u">某些人使用法语时以下划线表示</span>。</p><p>这篇临时才想起来写，质量不好……但，还是祝各位新年快乐。愿世界和平。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最混五傻○受害者协会</strong>
</p><p>[除夕前两天 北京时间13:47]</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯怎么还没到？他的航班不是十点多就落地了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：在机场有一些状况</p><p>下午茶受害者：他错拿了五十年前的护照？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那倒不是</p><p>炒锅受害者：这表情我之前PS了一个春节版本的</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰穿大红棉袄喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：好图，收了</p><p>下午茶受害者：要不要再做一个这次新春旅行特别版的？</p><p>下午茶受害者：<strong>穿东北大花袄在炕上喝茶</strong>之类</p><p>炒锅受害者：<strong>反正都在四合院了，你待会儿直接强迫他穿花袄上炕不就可以了？还整这么复杂</strong></p><p>下午茶受害者：也是，但你这里有<strong>东北大花袄</strong>吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：<strong>我待会儿去老王屋里拿一件</strong></p><p>红酒受害者：你们在说什么</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦惊异后仰.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：有些事不需要知道</p><p>水管受害者：@巨无霸受害者 琼斯到底怎么了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：穿着外星人图案睡衣的琼斯在机场蹲着抱头.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：正在安抚孩子情绪，待会儿跟你们说……</p><p>红酒受害者：这还是我第一次住四合院</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦已经举着相机转了五六圈了</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦举着相机拍枣树.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦站在石墩子上举着相机拍屋檐瓦片.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦举着相机俯身拍咸菜缸子.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：他还挺激动</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指春节大红袄版.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：刚才我经过布拉金斯基先生的屋子发现他在炕上抱着被子滚</p><p>水管受害者：真是太可爱了……</p><p>水管受害者：王耀弯腰两手捂左胸.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：我刚才看到布拉金斯基和可爱这两个词出现在一个句子里了吗?</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦抱着柱子大喊不要啊不要啊.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：熊在炕上滚！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你的审美还真是狭隘啊，法国人！熊在炕上滚哪里不可爱？</p><p>水管受害者：<span class="u">所言极是。你可以随便说我丑，但是竟敢侮辱我老板，法国人——</span></p><p>下午茶受害者：<span class="u">剃光他的头！</span></p><p>下午茶受害者：等会儿，他说你丑？</p><p>水管受害者：那不重要</p><p>水管受害者：我刚才跟布拉金斯基先生说现在炕还没开始烧，到晚上会比较暖和，他还脸红了……！</p><p>下午茶受害者：……不用说，你已经完全陷入迷妹模式完全忘了要拍照留念</p><p>炒锅受害者：各位，我出门一趟，你们有什么想吃的直接跟老王讲，另外看住柯克兰别让他接近土灶，玩得开心</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 大花袄我搁你窗台上了，快去捉柯克兰吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：你出门做什么？</p><p>炒锅受害者：帮克拉伦斯带孩子</p><p> </p><p>[除夕前两天 北京时间15:33]</p><p>炒锅受害者：接上琼斯了，我们先去买点东西就回四合院</p><p>水管受害者：到底发生了什么？</p><p>红酒受害者：买什么东西？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀穿着老头衫大裤衩在沙发上翻着白眼咸鱼瘫.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他行李丢了</p><p>下午茶受害者：还有这种事情？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰穿着东北大花袄在炕上抱着茶缸.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：挺有效率啊，这就拍到了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：他的表情不行，拍了好几次才拍到这张正常点的</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦笑得前仰后合头发乱飞.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：整个过程实在太精彩了，我和波诺弗瓦全程见证，世界上的每个法国人都该看看！</p><p>水管受害者：你有什么好开心的？柯克兰拍完不就跟波诺弗瓦打起来了吗</p><p>红酒受害者：因为很像土气村姑妒火中烧打城里来的美女呀</p><p>炒锅受害者：？谁教他这么说话的</p><p>水管受害者：所以琼斯到底怎么回事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我提前给他手机里设了闹铃，航班前一天晚上还打电话提醒他，但是这个小畜生——</p><p>下午茶受害者：怎么这么说自己祖国呢</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰穿着东北大花袄在炕上抱着茶缸.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他居然还是没起来！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我在机场等他的时候打了几十个电话都不接，等到距离登机口关闭只有一个小时的时候实在没办法了，拜托我爹去看情况</p><p>水管受害者：谢谢你，莱恩叔叔……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我爹把琼斯踹起来，一看他手机，发现他自作主张把之前我设的国际歌闹铃取消了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀痛心疾首摇头.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：总之直接把他丢进车里开到机场，衣服都没来得及换</p><p>红酒受害者：怪不得你之前发的照片里他穿着睡衣！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我爹跟赶驴一样赶着他办乘机手续托运行李一直到把他送进安检区</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后由我接手</p><p>水管受害者：“给琼斯做妈”的接力棒，从父亲传到了儿子手中……</p><p>下午茶受害者：多么感人</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰穿着东北大花袄在炕上抱着茶缸.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我本来还庆幸航班前一天晚上帮他把行李提前塞进了后备箱，没想到……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他的托运行李，没跟着我们一起过来。</p><p>炒锅受害者：我过去之后帮着查了一下，估计是他托运得太晚，机场错送到其它航班了</p><p>红酒受害者：那他的行李到哪去了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：罗马。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：或者说即将到达罗马。</p><p>红酒受害者：件件行李通罗马！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦嘴作“喔”状.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他的日用品和换洗衣服全在托运行李里！</p><p>炒锅受害者：还有之前说好的给老王代购的五双运动鞋</p><p>炒锅受害者：我之前请示老王这事怎么办，因为这次琼斯坐的是我们的国航</p><p>水管受害者：他这次居然不坚持坐自家的航空公司？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他好奇春节期间中国的航空公司航空餐有什么花样。</p><p>炒锅受害者：总之老王的意思是虽然这是琼斯自己的责任，我们还是会帮忙后续跟进这件事的</p><p>炒锅受害者：毕竟五双运动鞋他已经提前付了30%的款了。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我们现在要带琼斯去买日用品和换洗衣服……</p><p>下午茶受害者：稍待，柯克兰知道琼斯行李丢了，他说要帮琼斯挑衣服</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基用围巾遮嘴然而眼睛都笑眯了.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：稍待，布拉金斯基先生知道琼斯行李丢了，他说要到现场向琼斯表达慰问</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰捂着嘴然而笑得肩膀都在抖.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦说他也要去，他想见识一下春节期间的中国商场</p><p>下午茶受害者：好了，王耀说带大家一起去，“给小朋友们买点新年礼物”</p><p>炒锅受害者：他也就这种时候不抠门</p><p>炒锅受害者：等等，不会是想借机不给大家压岁钱吧！</p><p>[除夕前两天 北京时间16:42]</p><p>巨无霸受害者：分享快乐</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哭丧着脸的琼斯穿着铁锈红西装葡萄紫衬衫宝蓝裤子系着鲜绿领带外搭大码粉色毛领羽绒服.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀严肃竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：能集中这么多种丑也是不容易啊！</p><p>下午茶受害者：精彩还未结束，敬请期待</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰和布拉金斯基还没玩够呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰举着咒语书露出标准反派笑容.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：雅尔塔同盟在这一日土崩瓦解，英俄友谊在其废墟上冉冉升起来了</p><p>炒锅受害者：怎么说？</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀举着不锈钢餐盘在食堂排队伸着脖子期待地看向前方.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：衣服全部由柯克兰精心挑选，琼斯由布拉金斯基负责抓着</p><p>下午茶受害者：当他们三人一起走进更衣室时</p><p>水管受害者：准确地说，当柯克兰和布拉金斯基先生挟持着琼斯进入更衣室时</p><p>下午茶受害者：销售员露出奇异的目光，而琼斯发出凄绝的惨叫</p><p>水管受害者：“克拉伦斯，你怎么能这样背叛我——”</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他活该</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦摇晃红酒杯.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：我们无法得知更衣室内究竟发生了什么</p><p>水管受害者：但是可以进行合理的推测</p><p>下午茶受害者：想必是布拉金斯基按住了琼斯，柯克兰帮他换上了衣服吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：换了一套新的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯哭哭啼啼地穿着白底小碎花睡袍和小兔子拖鞋.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀穿着白短袖系着红领巾站在主席台上鼓掌.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：王耀和波诺弗瓦那边如何？</p><p>水管受害者：还能走得出美食部吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：体重都还好吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：弗朗西斯特别激动，他已经尝试了所有能尝试的东西了</p><p>炒锅受害者：还跟卖糖的小姑娘说了好久的话，说想尝尝那些糖！</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有廉耻！</p><p>炒锅受害者：现在他正在拿点心</p><p>炒锅受害者：他的秘书也在跑来跑去，什么都想拿</p><p>炒锅受害者：购物车都塞不下了！岚现在推着两个车！</p><p>炒锅受害者：他真灵活，行动还是这么流畅！</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在打字的到底是谁？</p><p>炒锅受害者：我是王耀啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：黑色警报！！！！！！！</p><p>[13分钟后]</p><p>炒锅受害者：黑色警报解除，我拿回手机了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你怎么回事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我的心脏差点停跳</p><p>水管受害者：证明你自己</p><p>炒锅受害者：啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：我对象忌日是5月8日，埋在伦敦高门公墓，编号XXXXX</p><p>下午茶受害者：看来是本人</p><p>红酒受害者：发生什么了？什么是黑色警报？</p><p>水管受害者：这孩子怎么回事……</p><p>炒锅受害者：大概是光顾着买吃的了没注意</p><p>水管受害者：<span class="u">黑色警报就是全群静默。</span></p><p>红酒受害者：<span class="u">你干嘛用法语？</span></p><p>水管受害者：<span class="u">因为显然王耀已经知道了本群的存在，而他不懂法语。</span></p><p>炒锅受害者：总之就是老王帮我拿了一会儿手机</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你为什么这么平静啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯两指夹着棒棒糖搭在膝盖上两眼无神.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王一直知道咱们秘书有群，只是不知道平时咱们在这里说什么而已</p><p>下午茶受害者：但重点难道不是他还用你的号发消息吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：没有边界感的老板好可怕啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：他要是有小孩一定会偷看小孩的日记！</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们很介意他看到了你们在群里说的什么？</p><p>水管受害者：比起那个，我们大概更担心你的人身安全</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦，我倒是不介意他看到什么</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基穿着制服戴着墨镜抱臂而坐两腿岔开极尽嚣张.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王那么大年纪哪好意思欺负个寡妇</p><p>下午茶受害者：……你怎么连自己都不放过</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且大过年的，他还能打孩子吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这倒是。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：为什么琼斯一直在唱那首洗脑的曲子</p><p>炒锅受害者：《恭喜发财》确实洗脑</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀拿着汤勺面对正煮的汤严肃点头.gif</p><p> </p><p>[除夕前一天 北京时间10:35]</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯坐在小冰车上哈哈大笑着从结冰的北海滑过.mp4</p><p>巨无霸受害者：21世纪美利坚儿童享受冬日运动的珍贵影像资料</p><p>下午茶受害者：冰车不会散架吗？</p><p>红酒受害者：冰层不会裂吗？</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦姿态优雅地在冰面上行过然而突然滑倒屁股着地.mp4</p><p>水管受害者：这么多年过去，法兰西的冰上技术完全没有任何改进</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦与冰雪依旧没能达成充满爱的新关系，这想必是他爱情生涯中的一大滑铁卢</p><p>炒锅受害者：而这甚至不是俄罗斯的冰</p><p>红酒受害者：你们够了！这种事故是CWEhgtfule89-o</p><p>巨无霸受害者：啊……多么悲惨</p><p>下午茶受害者：秘书似老板</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基微微摇头.gif</p><p>水管受害者：说来王耀去哪了？</p><p>炒锅受害者：给他们买冰糖葫芦去了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真像带孩子出来玩的爷爷啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我让他给你们也买了，有什么想要的尽管说</p><p>炒锅受害者：……等一下</p><p>炒锅受害者：@水管受害者 你赶快过来一趟</p><p>水管受害者：？哪里</p><p>炒锅受害者：西边</p><p>水管受害者：哪边是西……</p><p>炒锅受害者：！</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 你也来一下</p><p>炒锅受害者：快！柯克兰危！</p><p>[除夕前一天 北京时间11:16]</p><p>红酒受害者：上帝啊！上帝啊！发生了什么</p><p>红酒受害者：吓死我了！以为整个湖的冰都要裂了！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且这还不是琼斯造成的……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他现在正同时吃两串糖葫芦压惊</p><p>炒锅受害者：根尼亚在唠叨布拉金斯基，海因茨带柯克兰换衣服去了，我来说吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：怎么还换衣服</p><p>炒锅受害者：首先布拉金斯基</p><p>炒锅受害者：他拿了一把铁锹，不知道哪来的，走到一块没人的冰面上就往下劈</p><p>红酒受害者：什么！</p><p>红酒受害者：他就是罪犯吗！这是要拉所有游客陪葬吗！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他为什么要这么做……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？琼斯开始吃第四第五串糖葫芦了，我怀疑他只是想吃而已</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基说他想冬泳。</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以我呼叫根尼亚过来阻止他，但根尼亚过来的时候布拉金斯基已经成功凿出了一个洞</p><p>炒锅受害者：于是布拉金斯基试图往洞里跳，根尼亚拽着他不让他跳</p><p>巨无霸受害者：母亲要跳湖，女儿拼命阻止？</p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>红酒受害者：等等，那很显然他阻止失败了啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：因为波诺弗瓦也来添乱了</p><p>炒锅受害者：他听到布拉金斯基说想冬泳，就去拉了柯克兰过来，跟布拉金斯基说</p><p>炒锅受害者：“怎么能不让英格兰体会一下这种强身健体的冬季运动呢”</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后他就要把柯克兰往布拉金斯基凿出来的冰洞里扔</p><p>炒锅受害者：当时场面比较混乱，总之是根尼亚在拽布拉金斯基，我在拽波诺弗瓦，海因茨试图把柯克兰从波诺弗瓦的魔爪里解救出来</p><p>炒锅受害者：然而我们都没注意到波诺弗瓦和布拉金斯基是什么时候达成一致的。</p><p>炒锅受害者：我以前从不知道，波诺弗瓦能有这样大的力气。</p><p>炒锅受害者：他高喊着天佑法兰西，把柯克兰和海因茨一起扔给了布拉金斯基……</p><p>红酒受害者：好哇！</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后布拉金斯基把他俩一起扔进了冰洞里。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：海因里希还是可以的。带着他老板一起游上来了。</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰裹着一条毯子嘴唇发紫瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：大过年的，真惨啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：啊！王耀又去买了热粥说给柯克兰和他秘书喝</p><p>下午茶受害者：<strong>谢谢你，王老爷子</strong></p><p>红酒受害者：哈哈哈王爷爷好口才！柯克兰这么惨，他还能说正好代表洗刷了前一年的污秽干干净净进入下一年</p><p>红酒受害者：重点——柯克兰不干净哈哈哈哈</p><p>下午茶受害者：你说话小心点</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基坐姿娴雅笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：算了算了，等过了年再打孩子也不迟</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 当我们谈论五常探病时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>意识体的秘书，是一个危险工种。而五常意识体的秘书，则是危险工种中的危险工种。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：全球最混五傻○受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p>[GMT 15:28]</p><p>红酒万岁：一瓶无牌红酒.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：一杯装饰着肉桂棒和苹果片的热红酒.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：法兰西万岁！我现在真是太幸福了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？</p><p>炒锅受害者：改名了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：群聊里出了个叛徒！</p><p>下午茶受害者：这些照片是怎么个意思？</p><p>水管受害者：你不是说睡觉去了吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你怎么知道他睡觉去了？</p><p>红酒万岁：我本来是要睡的！</p><p>红酒万岁：但是刚才波诺弗瓦来我家拜访了！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：他去你家拜访？</p><p>水管受害者：法国男孩发烧请假了在家休息</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你怎么知道的？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：叶芙根妮娅，待会儿我要和你好好谈谈。</p><p>红酒万岁：我就是发烧了嘛，所以今天没有去上班</p><p>红酒万岁：本来躺在床上很难受，就想睡觉，结果昏昏沉沉的时候我表弟冲进来说“你老板来看你了”</p><p>红酒万岁：我立马就清醒了！</p><p>红酒万岁：我给波诺弗瓦发了短信请假但是没想到他居然会来探病！</p><p>红酒万岁：我穿着睡袍就冲下去了，然后看到波诺弗瓦就在我家客厅里和我妈说话！</p><p>红酒万岁：王耀弯着腰两手捂着左胸.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：他还带了一瓶自己亲手煮的热红酒作为探病礼物！</p><p>红酒万岁：这可是独一无二的法兰西亲手煮的热红酒啊！！！</p><p>红酒万岁：王耀捂着口鼻眼睛下方被P了两条宽宽的眼泪.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：我老板真是太温柔体贴了！</p><p>红酒万岁：热红酒太好喝了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：怎么的，你准备把那瓶酒存起来当传家宝？</p><p>红酒万岁：当然不</p><p>红酒万岁：美酒的存在意义就是要让人饮用啊！存着不喝有什么意义，对不起死去的葡萄更对不起波诺弗瓦的心意！</p><p>红酒万岁：我准备喝完之后把瓶子存起来当传家宝</p><p>红酒万岁：波诺弗瓦抱着心形抱枕表情陶醉.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：挺好</p><p>水管受害者：看了一下时间</p><p>水管受害者：现在巴黎还不到下午四点四十五</p><p>水管受害者：波诺弗瓦刚才去你家拜访，也就是说他早退了</p><p>下午茶受害者：原来是这样吗，把探望秘书当借口逃离办公室？</p><p>红酒万岁：你们就是嫉妒我老板会来探病！</p><p>红酒万岁：他逃离办公室还需要借口吗！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：有道理</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过嫉妒倒是不至于</p><p>炒锅受害者：在座哪位没因为老板住过院？我们都被老板探过病啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰端庄喝茶翘起兰花指.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>水管受害者：确实</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好像根尼亚是住院次数最多的吧？</p><p>水管受害者：当然不是，我只住过一次，和大家一样</p><p>水管受害者：割伤那次不算住院</p><p>红酒万岁：割伤那次？就是你眼睛底下那道疤？</p><p>水管受害者：而且那个是阿尔洛夫斯卡娅干的，和布拉金斯基先生没有关系</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你为了催布拉金斯基交报告被阿尔洛夫斯卡娅划伤脸，也不能算完全没关系</p><p>水管受害者：但这不是他的本意</p><p>巨无霸受害者：好吧，好吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：但是后来的车祸他就不无辜了</p><p>红酒万岁：我似乎对这件事隐约有印象</p><p>水管受害者：嗯</p><p>水管受害者：那次布拉金斯基先生和琼斯在聊天软件上起了争执一直在吵架，导致没有完成全部的工作，于是在我下班前去他办公室查看进度的时候逃跑了</p><p>下午茶受害者：结果还是琼斯的错！</p><p>水管受害者：我追着他出去，跑过走廊，出了克里姆林宫</p><p>水管受害者：穿过红场，一直追到马路上</p><p>水管受害者：因为只顾着追他没看信号灯……</p><p>水管受害者：不，事实上就是因为他直接冲了过去，我以为那时是绿灯……</p><p>水管受害者：总而言之，我就被撞了</p><p>红酒万岁：听起来也太疼了！</p><p>红酒万岁：所以是因为布拉金斯基不看信号灯啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：老年人不看信号灯却要由年轻人付出代价</p><p>水管受害者：不过布拉金斯基先生发现我被撞之后又折返了回来，骂了那辆车的司机……</p><p>下午茶受害者：虽然这么说不是很有人性，但司机其实是无辜的吧……</p><p>炒锅受害者：他光骂司机了？叫救护车没有？</p><p>水管受害者：我不是很清楚</p><p>水管受害者：后来住院期间布拉金斯基先生也来探望过</p><p>水管受害者：他说虽然没有办法颁发什么国家级的奖章给我，但是以个人名义发个感谢性质的勋章还是可以的</p><p>水管受害者：刻了字的圆形金属.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：应该是他自己刻的，我确实非常感动</p><p>红酒万岁：这上面刻的是什么？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：俄罗斯感谢您为办公室文书工作作出的卓越牺牲。</p><p>红酒万岁：琼斯问号.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：你到底在感动什么？受虐狂吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你特别感动，所以就在恢复期还坐轮椅的时候携文件摇着轮椅追着布拉金斯基跑过了小半个莫斯科是吗</p><p>水管受害者：整理一下逻辑就是，如果琼斯没有在聊天软件上挑衅布拉金斯基先生，布拉金斯基先生就不会拖延文书工作，他不拖延文书工作，就不会在我来收文件的时候逃跑，他不逃跑我就不会追出去，我不追出去就不会被车撞</p><p>炒锅受害者：万事万物都可怪到琼斯头上咯？</p><p>炒锅受害者：谁来做一个“这一切都是琼斯的错”的表情包</p><p>巨无霸受害者：已经做过了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰波诺弗瓦王耀布拉金斯基一起伸出手指向某个方向并配字“这一切都是琼斯的错”.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：可怜的弗雷迪宝贝</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过我住院那一次也可以算是布拉金斯基的错吧，所以他们俩算是扯平了</p><p>红酒万岁：他们怎么在这种事上都能扯平！</p><p>红酒万岁：为什么是布拉金斯基的错啊？他想打琼斯不小心打到你了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：那次是琼斯和他兄弟打冰上曲棍球</p><p>红酒万岁：柯克兰会打冰上曲棍球？</p><p>下午茶受害者：他说的是马修·威廉姆斯</p><p>红酒万岁：哦对！还有这个兄弟呢</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：可怜的威廉姆斯。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：因为是和自己兄弟打球，琼斯……没有那么注重控制力道</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我本来和威廉姆斯的秘书在旁边聊得好好的，突然就感觉有一头北美野牛以火箭般的速度朝自己撞来，牛角戳在我锁骨上直接让我飞了出去</p><p>巨无霸受害者：是字面意义上的飞了出去，两脚都离地了，我数了数，落地前至少飞了三秒钟</p><p>红酒万岁：为什么在那种情况下还能数秒啊？！</p><p>红酒万岁：不是，等等，野牛又是哪来的？？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：被琼斯打出界的曲棍球啊。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀捧着保温杯喝茶.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：我会永远因你从这场令人发指的事故中生还而尊敬你</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后就多处骨折了嘛。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：住院期间琼斯还挺经常来看我的，算他有良心</p><p>巨无霸受害者：柯克兰抄着手翻了个白眼.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过他说自己已经捏爆了那个打中我的曲棍球给我报仇的时候……</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦不！曲棍球！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我确实感到了些微的用输液架敲他的冲动</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我是说，他怎么不捏爆自己的手呢？</p><p>红酒万岁：他探病的时候给你带过什么礼物吗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：啊，我的祖国——他的一贯习性是把自己喜欢的东西强加到别人身上，不管对方喜不喜欢，也不管那东西适不适合对方！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他第一次过来，带了一箱子包含限量版的全套口味可口可乐。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：第二次过来，带了他自己评选的DC三家口味最好的汉堡店里他自己评选的最经典的汉堡。</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰端着茶杯眼神死.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我明确告诉了他我不需要这些东西，好在我的祖国他的另一个习性是，用钱解决问题</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以琼斯后来直接给我帐户打了钱。</p><p>下午茶受害者：真是明事理的老板。</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀抱着一瓶镇江香醋表情怨愤.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：这就是美利坚的经济实力吗</p><p>红酒万岁：等一下</p><p>红酒万岁：所以这到底和布拉金斯基有什么关系？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，对，布拉金斯基</p><p>巨无霸受害者：当然是因为冰上曲棍球</p><p>红酒万岁：？？？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯想在冰上曲棍球上赢布拉金斯基啊。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以他才去找威廉姆斯练习的。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：如果琼斯不是想胜过布拉金斯基，他就不会去找威廉姆斯练冰上曲棍球，如果他不去找威廉姆斯练冰上曲棍球，我也就不会被他打出界的球砸伤了啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦一抬眉毛一耸肩.gif</p><p>红酒万岁：我以为雪雕已经够惨的了，这么说还是你比较惨一些</p><p>水管受害者：我不过是被车撞了，克拉拉遭受的可是琼斯怪力挥出的曲棍球啊……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：惨吧？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：告诉你一件更可怕的事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这还不是最惨的</p><p>红酒万岁：琼斯看鬼片被吓得在角落抱头瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：我已经开始害怕了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：泽温先生，the floor is yours</p><p>下午茶受害者：谢谢你，莱恩先生</p><p>下午茶受害者：简短版本两个单词，不列颠+诅咒</p><p>下午茶受害者：至于长版本，就略有些复杂了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你们或许还记得柯克兰拖延工作的一个重要原因就是，他容易被办公室内出没的小精灵吸引注意力</p><p>下午茶受害者：于是为了杜绝这种现象，我驱逐了唐宁街内部和周边半英里范围内的所有超自然生物，并且用了一些手段把他们阻隔在了外面</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰对此有些不满，我是能够理解的</p><p>下午茶受害者：根据事后对他住宅中作案现场和作案工具的调查，柯克兰原本应该只是想实施一些无伤大雅的诅咒报复我一下</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是他没有考虑到被我驱逐出去的那些超自然生物比他更怨恨我</p><p>下午茶受害者：其中一些比较大胆的用自己的魔力加强了柯克兰的诅咒</p><p>下午茶受害者：只是这样倒是还好，我自己也不是没有防御手段……</p><p>下午茶受害者：但当时还有另一个人也在诅咒我</p><p>红酒万岁：？？</p><p>红酒万岁：那就是你自己的问题了吧？为什么还有别人在诅咒你？！</p><p>红酒万岁：王耀大受震撼不禁身体后仰.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：至于诅咒叠加造成的后果</p><p>下午茶受害者：知道《哈利·波特》里的神锋无影咒吗</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>红酒万岁：我今天晚上该怎么睡觉啊！</p><p>下午茶受害者：肯定不如琼斯的曲棍球那么疼，虽然全身大喷血是比较麻烦</p><p>红酒万岁：我不要听！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：如果你口中“比较麻烦”的意思就是昏迷两周，卧床一周</p><p>炒锅受害者：是的，那确实相当麻烦</p><p>下午茶受害者：而且我醒过来的时机不巧</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰正捏着一束康乃馨走进病房</p><p>下午茶受害者：我那时神志不是很清醒，还以为自己死了，他来参加我的追悼会。</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还好他没变成天使形态啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：其实也不能完全怪我误解</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰可能是比较愧疚，每天派人送花和礼物过来，结果我醒过来的时候病床半圈围满了花，另外半圈围着十几个泰迪熊。</p><p>下午茶受害者：还包括几只哈罗德的限定版。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以说把自己的爱好强加给别人这个习性果然是琼斯从柯克兰那里学来的</p><p>红酒万岁：不愧是英格兰！对自己的秘书是最狠毒的！</p><p>红酒万岁：哦不过还不知道王耀干了什么，比赛还没结束</p><p>水管受害者：你把这个当比赛？</p><p>红酒万岁：虽然我觉得英格兰是很难超越的，但毕竟要给每个国家一个机会才算公平</p><p>炒锅受害者：我觉得老王应该没什么竞争力，严格来讲我也不是因为他的直接行动住院的</p><p>炒锅受害者：也是比较早的事情了</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们这边的工作压力一直是比较大，经常需要加班，有时候一些年轻的孩子受不了或者能力有限实在是做不完了，我为了省事就直接拿来自己做了</p><p>下午茶受害者：“年轻的孩子”</p><p>红酒万岁：你也没老到哪去吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然一个人做那么多工作的后果也很好猜</p><p>炒锅受害者：我过劳住院了。</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦一抬眉毛一耸肩.gif</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>水管受害者：这可能是一个养尊处优的法国人所不能理解的住院原因</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后老王，他就表现得像一个老父亲一样。</p><p>炒锅受害者：我没有亲戚，他怕我一个人住院寂寞，自己忙着过不来，就整天派一些小朋友来看我。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：多大的小朋友？</p><p>炒锅受害者：跟爱德加差不多大吧</p><p>红酒万岁：？你说我是小朋友</p><p>水管受害者：你是</p><p>红酒万岁：琼斯委屈地撅起嘴.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：总之，老王有时间来探视的时候，没有一次，是不带保温桶的。</p><p>下午茶受害者：还真是老父亲洗手作羹汤？</p><p>炒锅受害者：有一次甚至带了一个砂锅进来，我都不知道他是怎么做到的</p><p>炒锅受害者：非常恐怖啊！</p><p>红酒万岁：这还恐怖？这多幸福啊！</p><p>炒锅受害者：你不明白！</p><p>炒锅受害者：他趁着我行动能力受限扬言至少要让我胖十斤！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：他以为自己在喂猪吗！柯克兰养琼斯都不是这么养的吧！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不能这么比，柯克兰喂的那能算食物吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：他实在是太可怕了，会盯着你把那些食物吃完，吃不完就用那种眼神看着你</p><p>炒锅受害者：他不说话，就用那种眼神，你就知道他在谴责你浪费食物！</p><p>炒锅受害者：而且他自己不过来的时候会把保温桶交给那些小孩带过来让那些小孩看着我吃！</p><p>炒锅受害者：除了肉体折磨还有精神折磨</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王亲自来探视的时候，每次都要针对“身体是革命的本钱”发表至少二十分钟的讲话</p><p>炒锅受害者：他不亲自来的时候，会录一段音频让孩子们带过来播给我听。</p><p>炒锅受害者：布拉金斯基穿着阿迪达斯瘫在沙发上看天花板.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：说明王耀还是挺关心你的。</p><p>炒锅受害者：他的关心太沉重了。我出院的时候重了七斤。</p><p>红酒万岁：还好了，不是十斤！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我估计王耀蓄谋已久了，你刚回中国那会儿确实是瘦了点</p><p>下午茶受害者：把因为英国菜体重减轻的自家孩子重新养胖，一定让王耀充满了成就感吧……</p><p>炒锅受害者：又不全是英国菜的问题</p><p>炒锅受害者：总之出院之后老王也比较注意合理分配大家的任务了，我猜我的牺牲是有意义的吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：我说完了，@红酒万岁 你是不是也该说说你的？每个国家都要有个机会嘛</p><p>红酒万岁：说什么啊？</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然是你的住院经历</p><p>炒锅受害者：虽然你这不算是住院，只是在家养病</p><p>红酒万岁：哦，我周末去郊区别墅住，周日下午在外面散步遇上大雨，没有带伞只能一路淋着回去，刚开始没事，回到巴黎市内就感冒发烧了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰夸张叹气.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：？</p><p>炒锅受害者：？所以和波诺弗瓦没关系是吗</p><p>红酒万岁：没有啊？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：……我待会儿和根尼亚谈过之后也想和你聊一聊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基托腮微笑.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：不错，你和根尼亚谈的时候正好我可以和亲爱的爱德加聊聊</p><p>炒锅受害者：拉个群吧，咱们仨一起唠唠</p><p>红酒万岁：？？你们要干什么</p><p>红酒万岁：我还是病人呢！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 当我们谈论五常的办公室形象时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>五常意识体这等个性鲜明的存在，自然免不了被各自办公室的人类们冠以奇怪“名号”的命运。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最混五傻○受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p>[GMT 12:51]</p><p>红酒万岁：我刚目睹了一场闹剧</p><p>红酒万岁：汗如雨下的王耀拿蒲扇扇风.gif</p><p>红酒万岁：虽知爱能使人丧失理智，但没想到竟能恐怖如斯</p><p>红酒万岁：我午休的时候出去吃饭，走回爱丽舍的时候看到有位女士在门口徘徊，一开始没当回事，结果她看到我要进门竟然直接扑了上来！</p><p>炒锅受害者：？</p><p>红酒万岁：太吓人了，她就那么抓着我的胳膊问我能不能带她进去，她要见一个叫博尼费斯·封丹的人</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰面无表情喝茶.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：我问她怎么回事，她说博尼费斯是她的男朋友，但是最近一直都联系不上他，于是通过问一些朋友找到了他的工作地点</p><p>水管受害者：她朋友还挺厉害。</p><p>红酒万岁：我就不知道该怎么办啊！看到女士有困难不能不帮忙，但是就那么带她进去也不合适，而且我又不认识什么博尼费斯·封丹</p><p>红酒万岁：我们就在宫门口拉扯，保安都要过来制止了，好在这时候办公室一位可敬的女士也正好午休完回来了！</p><p>红酒万岁：我的同事问了那位陌生女士她想做什么，听完她的说辞告诉她在门口等着，然后进了宫里</p><p>红酒万岁：过了几分钟，她扯着波诺弗瓦的耳朵出来了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：真令人惊讶啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰面无表情喝茶.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：博尼费斯·封丹竟然是波诺弗瓦和人约会时候的化名！</p><p>红酒万岁：门口的女士看到他的时候激动得都哭了，然后我的同事继续扯着波诺弗瓦的耳朵让他低头跟人家道歉</p><p>红酒万岁：动作真是特别熟练</p><p>炒锅受害者：一种花花公子被妈妈押着跟被他伤了感情的小姑娘道歉的感觉</p><p>红酒万岁：我不禁怀疑起这种事之前发生过多少次了</p><p>红酒万岁：不过同事把波诺弗瓦丢在那里跟我说不要管他，带着我回办公室了</p><p>红酒万岁：可怜的波诺弗瓦</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我觉得还是那姑娘比较可怜</p><p>水管受害者：她或许都不知道自己的约会对象就是她的国家</p><p>下午茶受害者：肯定是波诺弗瓦的错，他大概只是和那位女士约会玩玩却让对方误会了，这种事都没有和对方说清楚，被找上门来也是活该</p><p>红酒万岁：而且同事跟我说这种事都不是第一次发生！以前也有过几次他的约会对象找到爱丽舍的事件！</p><p>红酒万岁：导致波诺弗瓦在办公室的名声就是个……花心大萝卜</p><p>红酒万岁：以前都没有人和我讲过……怎么会这样……</p><p>红酒万岁：波诺弗瓦居然是这种人……</p><p>下午茶受害者：这有什么好惊讶的？那可是法兰西，花心就是他的另一个名字</p><p>水管受害者：我猜是因为波诺弗瓦在他心里差不多是个父亲形象，知道自己父亲是个花心大萝卜恐怕心理冲击是有点大</p><p>红酒万岁：波诺弗瓦一定不是故意的！他一定是好好跟大家都说过了，只是因为魅力太大那些男男女女不肯放弃才追过来！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这是什么渣男发言</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀面目扭曲地后仰仰出双下巴.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过波诺弗瓦在你们办公室有这种名声确实没什么好惊讶的</p><p>炒锅受害者：爱德加，是时候面对现实了……</p><p>红酒万岁：不……不……</p><p>水管受害者：你差不多得了</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过波诺弗瓦在办公室的形象和他在外的形象差别也不大嘛</p><p>炒锅受害者：我一想到老王在办公室的形象……</p><p>炒锅受害者：柯克兰嘴角缓缓上扬.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他什么形象？</p><p>炒锅受害者：嘴角上扬的柯克兰缓缓把头埋进臂弯中间肩膀颤抖起来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：其实我昨天想讲的，但是因为忙着写文忘记了</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们办公室上周来了个小孩儿，昨天第一次跟大家一起开会</p><p>炒锅受害者：等着会议开始的时候那小孩儿坐我旁边，就见咱们老王穿着件中山装拎着个保温杯进来了</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后那小孩儿看着老王在会议桌坐下，就悄悄问我</p><p>炒锅受害者：“怎么修理工小哥也来开会啊？”</p><p>红酒万岁：？？？</p><p>红酒万岁：为什么会觉得他是修理工？？？</p><p>炒锅受害者：我当时非常想笑，就说，你觉得修理工没有参会的权利吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：够坏的</p><p>红酒万岁：但是为什么会觉得王耀是修理工啊？</p><p>炒锅受害者：小孩还真信了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：然后我又说，骗你的，那个就是咱祖国</p><p>炒锅受害者：于是那孩子肉眼可见地吓傻了</p><p>下午茶受害者：你居然当着王耀的面调戏小孩儿？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王没听见我们说什么，就看着那小孩儿呆愣愣的样子，事后问我是怎么回事</p><p>炒锅受害者：我告诉他之后他笑得跟个琼斯一样</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？这在物理意义上是可能的吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：好吧，可能稍微夸张了点</p><p>红酒万岁：所以为什么那个人会觉得王耀是修理工</p><p>水管受害者：真执着……</p><p>炒锅受害者：主要是老王他现在有什么事不爱请人帮忙，就喜欢自己动手弄</p><p>炒锅受害者：我印象里的第一次，是他自己办公桌的锁坏了，不想让别人碰，自己捣鼓半天修好了</p><p>炒锅受害者：后来办公室有门把坏了，他嫌找修理工过来太慢，也是自己拿了个工具箱去修</p><p>炒锅受害者：还有一次有个同事储物柜打不开了，老王路过，帮忙修好了</p><p>炒锅受害者：比较恐怖的一次是，有女同事去洗手间，发现老王在那里面通马桶。</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他对修东西是有爱好是怎么的</p><p>炒锅受害者：可能是之前过苦日子过的，能自己做的就自己做了吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：结果老王修理万能的名声就传开了，有孩子胆子大，还问他能不能教教大家怎么修东西</p><p>炒锅受害者：那天我去他办公室找人没找见，去厨房也没有，最后在自行车棚发现的他，蹲在个自行车边上周围围了一群年轻人，跟那儿讲解车链子掉了怎么修。</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰面色严肃鼓掌.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过也有一点不好</p><p>炒锅受害者：他特别固执</p><p>炒锅受害者：或许该说特别自信</p><p>炒锅受害者：坚信自己能修好东西，坚决不叫修理工</p><p>炒锅受害者：我给老王做秘书的第一年，跟他去郊区的小院儿帮忙摘杏子，可能是因为他之前不怎么过去，到了之后发现那院子厨房的木门关不上了</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王说要叫修理工过来肯定特别贵，就要自己修那个门</p><p>炒锅受害者：敲敲打打了一个小时没修好，还弄得满头大汗</p><p>炒锅受害者：我说要不还是请个人来吧，他偏说没必要，他知道怎么修，就是要耗点儿时间</p><p>巨无霸受害者：男人的骄傲……</p><p>下午茶受害者：而且是老男人的骄傲</p><p>炒锅受害者：我就想，好吧，不管他了，进屋去铺床</p><p>炒锅受害者：突然就听到一声巨响</p><p>红酒万岁：煤气爆炸了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：？？</p><p>水管受害者：你闭嘴</p><p>炒锅受害者：我冲出屋子一看，老王摔了个屁墩儿坐在地上，厨房的门……整个被扯了下来，已然牺牲了……</p><p>红酒万岁：琼斯笑到拍断椅子扶手.gif</p><p>水管受害者：可怜的厨房门……</p><p>红酒万岁：我现在很好奇柯克兰在办公室是个什么形象了！@下午茶受害者</p><p>下午茶受害者：我为什么要告诉你</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基仿佛看猪的眼神.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：其实我也挺好奇的……</p><p>下午茶受害者：……好吧</p><p>红酒万岁：这是双重标准！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你闭嘴</p><p>下午茶受害者：魔法★绅士</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：中间这个星星……</p><p>下午茶受害者：星星前面和后面的部分一样重要</p><p>下午茶受害者：“绅士”——无需多言，柯克兰平时是个体面人</p><p>下午茶受害者：衣着妥帖，很有礼貌，用词雅致，加以适当的冷幽默</p><p>下午茶受害者：总的来说是个“完美”上司，他甚至会在一些节假日前后带自己烤的小饼干分给大家</p><p>红酒万岁：这真的是福利不是酷刑吗</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰做饼干的手艺还是不错的</p><p>下午茶受害者：虽然其中确实有点运气的成分，但是和口味没有什么关系</p><p>下午茶受害者：这就要进行到“魔法”这部分了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：魔法饼干？</p><p>下午茶受害者：可以这么说吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：我想柯克兰应该不是故意的，但他某一次发放的饼干中，或许有一部分不小心掺入了他当时在制作的魔药</p><p>下午茶受害者：后来有几位同事是脑袋上扇着小翅膀来上的班。</p><p>水管受害者：还挺浪漫</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基背着手斜着眼.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：那之后柯克兰就被禁止送大家食物了。</p><p>下午茶受害者：而且众所周知，不列颠魔法很容易失控……</p><p>下午茶受害者：有时候柯克兰也控制不住自己魔力外泄</p><p>下午茶受害者：总之，现在大部分有经验的员工走进办公室发现文具都在天上飘或者家具絮絮叨叨地说话之类的也不会感到奇怪了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：听着还挺霍格沃茨的。</p><p>下午受害者：是啊，有些时候确实不错，节假日他现在不能送大家食物了，就会用魔法来装饰办公室，比如让各种彩球悬浮在半空，或者把“星星”带到室内来</p><p>下午茶受害者：这可比环球影城有意思多了，还不用买票</p><p>红酒万岁：你们工作福利太好了吧！</p><p>水管受害者：这会儿倒是羡慕起英国人来了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：好了，礼尚往来根尼亚，讲你的故事吧</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：你们办公室的人是怎么看布拉金斯基的？</p><p>水管受害者：母亲</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>红酒万岁：？？</p><p>炒锅受害者：多么简短有力的回答</p><p>巨无霸受害者：多么俄罗斯的回答……</p><p>下午茶受害者：真就Mother Russia？</p><p>水管受害者：就是母亲啊</p><p>水管受害者：我们对布拉金斯基先生是很尊敬的</p><p>下午茶受害者：那怎么不是父亲</p><p>红酒万岁：摇着轮椅追着人家在莫斯科到处跑那种尊敬？</p><p>水管受害者：那也是为了他好</p><p>水管受害者：而且布拉金斯基先生有时候也会带新烤出来的大列巴，亲自切了给办公室的人分</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以是母亲吗……</p><p>水管受害者：好像也有把他当女儿看的</p><p>红酒万岁：？？？？？？？</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀端着保温杯缓缓喝了一口.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：有点可爱</p><p>红酒万岁：你有事儿吗？？？</p><p>下午茶受害者：女儿。</p><p>水管受害者：有时候布拉金斯基也会提出一些奇怪的要求</p><p>水管受害者：比如工作时段突然说想要某个牌子的伏特加，某种很难制作也很难买到的甜品，或者提出要去白桦林生着篝火一边烤肉一边看文件，或者坐船在河上散心……</p><p>水管受害者：一般大家就会像父母一样努力满足他</p><p>巨无霸受害者：所以为什么是女儿不是儿子？或者单纯的孩子？</p><p>水管受害者：我也不是很明白，但是问别人得出的答案是，如果儿子提出这些要求早就被抽一顿扔进雪地了，只有女儿提出这些要求他们才会无条件满足</p><p>下午茶受害者：竟然还有点道理，虽然也多少有些性别歧视</p><p>水管受害者：这是他们的看法，我只是复述</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以结论是布拉金斯基算母女同体吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀抱着汤碗默默喝汤.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不愧是俄罗斯和俄罗斯人</p><p>巨无霸受害者：和琼斯正相反</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯是什么？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：儿子</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦。</p><p>炒锅受害者：同样简短有力的回答</p><p>水管受害者：A…American boy?</p><p>巨无霸受害者：同时也是欢乐源泉</p><p>下午茶受害者：My son is my joy?</p><p>巨无霸受害者：差不多</p><p>巨无霸受害者：其实我觉得也没必要解释为什么是儿子？</p><p>炒锅受害者：好像是哈……</p><p>红酒万岁：琼斯的确看着比我还小！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：可不是吗，就像个高中刚毕业的大男孩儿一样</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯平时很少穿西装的，有一次他穿了西装在白宫游荡，我和同事聊天的时候……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：布拉金斯基用围巾捂着嘴笑.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：她说琼斯的样子让她想起了自己儿子高中毕业舞会上第一次穿西装的样子</p><p>炒锅受害者：所以是儿子吗……</p><p>炒锅受害者：白宫一群柯克兰？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰是那种口音吗！</p><p>水管受害者：你关注的是口音吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯整天不工作到处乱窜跟狗玩儿的时候，可能确实是当成自家傻儿子看比较有利于心境平和</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他们看琼斯毛手毛脚弄坏咖啡机，坐塌灌木丛，踩到香皂在走廊里跟花滑表演似的扭来扭去最后撞上墙……之类的时候，可能也就跟看自家儿子调皮捣蛋搞破坏一样吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：香皂是哪来的？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过有时在路上走碰到跑步的琼斯笑着跟你打招呼，或者他偶尔认真点发表言说的时候，确实也会让人有种父母一样的骄傲感</p><p>水管受害者：你差不多得了，别真的代入父母角色了</p><p>红酒万岁：感觉你们老板在办公室的形象都蛮有意思的，就波诺弗瓦这么普通</p><p>炒锅受害者：也不普通了</p><p>炒锅受害者：我刚才还想说呢，他怎么约会的化名这么久都没改，他以前的秘书说类似的事的时候也提到了这个化名</p><p>下午茶受害者：可能他有很多化名轮流使用，最近又轮回去了吧</p><p>水管受害者：他也不是干不出来这种事</p><p>下午茶受害者：我可还记得波诺弗瓦以前有一次是前脚刚跟人约过会，后脚就发现对方是办公室新招的员工</p><p>水管受害者：非常尴尬</p><p>下午茶受害者：以及有一次一个格外疯的人抡着一根落地灯杆直接闯进爱丽舍去找波诺弗瓦，把他办公室砸得跟经历了地震似的，吓得员工四散奔逃</p><p>炒锅受害者：可不是，波诺弗瓦那时候的秘书躲在办公桌底下没来得及跑出去，还跟我们发遗言呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，是那个俄罗斯女人吧，我也印象深刻</p><p>下午茶受害者：确实</p><p>红酒万岁：俄罗斯女人。</p><p>红酒万岁：这么……可怕吗……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你有什么好怕的？根尼亚又不是女人！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我觉得他的重点可能是“俄罗斯”，不是“女人”</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀蹲着吃泡面.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 当我们谈论穿裙子的五常时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一言以蔽之就是——Thanks, Prussia, but no thanks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：地球最混五傻○受害者协会</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 15:37]</p><p> </p><p>红酒万岁：你们都看到普鲁士的新推特动态了吗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：现在去看</p><p>炒锅受害者：他发什么了</p><p>红酒万岁：我笑得以头撞办公桌</p><p>红酒万岁：穿着小黑裙比着V手势快乐自拍的基尔伯特和他身后穿着同款小黑裙捂着脸的路德维希.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦扬起眉睁大眼不禁后仰.gif</p><p>红酒万岁：哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>下午茶受害者：辣喔</p><p>红酒万岁：？？</p><p>红酒万岁：你没事吧</p><p>水管受害者：我刚下班就看到这种照片……</p><p>下午茶受害者：但就是很辣</p><p>炒锅受害者：确实，又好笑又辣</p><p>红酒万岁：你俩怎么回事</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他俩为什么要拍这种照片</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还整了个男性意识体穿裙子上班挑战，都上趋势了</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀转过头睁大眼满脸惊奇.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：推特截图.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：好样的，普鲁士！</p><p>水管受害者：为什么要拍这种照片还搞这种挑战</p><p>炒锅受害者：@下午茶受害者 你跟贝什米特的秘书还挺熟吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：嗯，我刚问了海伦娜，她说基尔伯特给他和他弟弟网购衣服，但是快递似乎贴错了标签，误送了两条裙子过去</p><p>水管受害者：然后他就这么穿上了？还撺掇他弟一起穿？</p><p>下午茶受害者：就结果来看是这样的，具体细节海伦娜也不清楚</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是现在似乎已经变成鼓励男性意识体打破刻板印象的活动了</p><p>炒锅受害者：这不是很好嘛</p><p>红酒万岁：哇，波诺弗瓦也发推了</p><p>红酒万岁：他说他接受挑战还顺便@了琼斯、柯克兰、布拉金斯基和王耀！</p><p>水管受害者：果然是波诺弗瓦能干得出来的事……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯翘着二郎腿抱着爆米花桶吃吃吃.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这么说明天大概就能看到他们穿裙子来上班了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我现在紧张又期待</p><p>下午茶受害者：明天可要精彩了</p><p>红酒万岁：@水管受害者 你不期待吗？</p><p>水管受害者：无可奉告</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过布拉金斯基穿裙子的样子咱们万圣节都见过了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：照片！我已经能看到滚滚而来的照片了！</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 03:25]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：北京已经快中午了吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：还没有王耀的照片吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王要求推迟一天，波诺弗瓦那条推发得太晚了他来不及准备</p><p>巨无霸受害者：真可惜</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过既然这样，第一个出照片的应该是布拉金斯基了吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦两手交叠在胸前闭着眼睛面带满足的微笑.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：@水管受害者 我如果熬夜能看到你拍的照片吗？</p><p>水管受害者：现在还不到六点半……我们九点才上班呢，你先睡吧</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 06:37]</p><p> </p><p>下午茶受害者：我醒了</p><p>下午茶受害者：还没有布拉金斯基的照片？</p><p>水管受害者：有点麻烦</p><p>水管受害者：他躲在洗手间的一个隔间里不肯出来</p><p>下午茶受害者：摩根勒菲都扮过了，穿个裙子上班还这么害羞？</p><p>水管受害者：万圣节活动和办公室毕竟还是不一样</p><p>下午茶受害者：你看到布拉金斯基穿了什么没有？</p><p>水管受害者：没有</p><p>水管受害者：他今天到得比所有人都早，门卫说他进门的时候举着个餐桌板挡住了自己，所以现在没有任何人知道他到底穿了什么</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯托着下巴撇嘴.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：晨间失望</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 08:45]</p><p> </p><p>红酒万岁：早啊先生们</p><p>红酒万岁：照片来了！</p><p>红酒万岁：烈焰红唇波诺弗瓦穿着V型领高开叉黑长裙.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：我该感到吃惊吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：这自信……！</p><p>炒锅受害者：没有比这更法兰西的了！</p><p>红酒万岁：他甚至刮了胡子去了胸毛</p><p>红酒万岁：走进门的时候简直是盛况！</p><p>红酒万岁：所有人都在鼓掌欢呼！</p><p>红酒万岁：高开叉黑长裙波诺弗瓦嘟嘴飞吻.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：高开叉黑长裙波诺弗瓦摆弄长发.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：高开叉黑长裙波诺弗瓦亲吻玫瑰.jpg</p><p>红酒万岁：高开叉黑长裙波诺弗瓦扭腰翘臀.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：他玩得还真开心</p><p>红酒万岁：实在是太美了！这就是跨越性别的美感啊！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他刮了胡子和胸毛但是没处理腿毛？</p><p>炒锅受害者：？</p><p>炒锅受害者：还真是，之前没查看原图没注意</p><p>红酒万岁：……</p><p>红酒万岁：啊！！！！！</p><p>水管受害者：你不会现在才注意到吧？</p><p>下午茶受害者：可能被波诺弗瓦的脸迷惑了</p><p>红酒受害者：我的眼睛！我的眼睛！！</p><p>红酒受害者：啊！！！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：你也太弱了！</p><p>炒锅受害者：昵称都改回来了？不至于吧？</p><p>炒锅受害者：冷静点，爱德加，只是腿毛而已</p><p>红酒受害者：穿成这样居然不刮腿毛！！！</p><p>水管受害者：可能是忘了</p><p>下午茶受害者：也可能是故意的</p><p>下午茶受害者：借此宣传女性也无需为了穿衣刮体毛——我觉得波诺弗瓦做得出这种事</p><p>炒锅受害者：这个解读不错</p><p>炒锅受害者：@红酒受害者 坚持认为穿裙子就要刮体毛，你就不为这种保守思想感到羞愧吗！</p><p>红酒受害者：我接受不了！</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯闭眼大叫.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：年纪这么小审美就固化成化石了</p><p>水管受害者：柯克兰端着茶杯翻了个白眼.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：好了，我们这里九点了，柯克兰随时可能进来</p><p>下午茶受害者：我待会儿就发报告</p><p>炒锅受害者：说来布拉金斯基还没从洗手间里出来吗？@水管受害者</p><p>水管受害者：没有，我不得不把办公室搬到洗手间来，和他在隔间上方交接文件</p><p>水管受害者：如此一来这一整个洗手间都不能用了，附近的男士们只能转战其它地点</p><p>红酒受害者：不过现在你们那里快中午了吧？他总不能午餐也在洗手间里吃吧？</p><p>水管受害者：也许他会因此干脆不吃饭</p><p>炒锅受害者：这事他干得出来</p><p>下午茶受害者：我对柯克兰十分失望</p><p>红酒受害者：哦！柯克兰的结果出来了！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他竟然选择了这样安全又毫无想象力的衣服！</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰上半身西装楚楚下半身穿着苏格兰格裙.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：安全，乏味，毫无想象力，这非常英格兰</p><p>炒锅受害者：这不能算裙子吧？挑战应该穿dress或者skirt，这分明是kilt！</p><p>下午茶受害者：的确</p><p>下午茶受害者：我也是这么跟他说的</p><p>下午茶受害者：但是他坚称这是大码校服裙不是苏格兰格裙</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基笑眯眯掰拳头.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：如果我联系一下苏格兰，不知他还能不能如此坚持呢？</p><p>炒锅受害者：好像稍微有点残忍</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀坐在小板凳上啃西瓜.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：成功让布拉金斯基出了隔间</p><p>炒锅受害者：！</p><p>红酒受害者：照片……！</p><p>水管受害者：我没拍</p><p>水管受害者：因为他看起来太可怜了，所以只是让他按照挑战内容自拍了一张发到推上去</p><p>炒锅受害者：你还真心软啊……</p><p>红酒受害者：我火速冲去</p><p>下午茶受害者：刚刚刷到</p><p>下午茶受害者：说真的？睡袍？</p><p>水管受害者：公平来说，不搭配睡裤穿那确实跟裙子差不多</p><p>炒锅受害者：那起码也得配个花边睡帽</p><p>炒锅受害者：太没有诚意了</p><p>炒锅受害者：万圣节的时候穿哥特礼裙也没见他不好意思啊</p><p>水管受害者：那不一样，那是为了欺负柯克兰</p><p>水管受害者：而且这次是在办公室啊</p><p>红酒受害者：我非常失望！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：这和穿睡衣上班日有什么区别！</p><p>红酒受害者：他以为这样就算完成挑战了吗！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我的眼睛……我的眼睛……</p><p>红酒受害者：？</p><p>红酒受害者：怎么突然转换话题</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦跪地抱头瑟瑟发抖.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：你怎么了</p><p>下午茶受害者：我恨窗户</p><p>炒锅受害者：别着急，慢慢说</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰……</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰刚才站在窗户边上活动身子……</p><p>下午茶受害者：风……</p><p>红酒受害者：风？</p><p>炒锅受害者：难道……</p><p>水管受害者：……裙子被风掀开了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：他就不能敷衍一点不要按照苏格兰格裙的传统穿法穿苏格兰格裙吗！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：不会吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：我的眼睛……我的眼睛……</p><p>红酒受害者：OMG OMFG</p><p>下午茶受害者：既然坚称这是校服裙就把内裤穿上啊！！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦抱头闭眼大叫.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：呃……积极点想，他应该比你更尴尬</p><p>红酒受害者：对哦，你难道从来没有过和柯克兰并肩上厕所的经历吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：没有！</p><p>下午茶受害者：我的心理状态遭受了无法挽回的创伤，我现在就要请病假</p><p>炒锅受害者：真的吗？真的要因此打破除了被柯克兰诅咒那次从来没请过病假的记录吗？</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>下午茶受害者：禁酒中的布拉金斯基形容枯槁地捧着一杯果汁.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：要养家的男人真惨啊</p><p>水管受害者：你少说两句舌头不会坏的</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 11:11]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：海因里希还好吗……</p><p>下午茶受害者：在工作</p><p>下午茶受害者：我今天一定要让柯克兰把明天的工作任务也超额完成。</p><p>红酒受害者：你们觉得琼斯会穿什么？我现在不知道该害怕还是该期待</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 13:48]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：我的眼睛</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我的眼睛</p><p>水管受害者：你也？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我刚想发一句“应该不用害怕”……</p><p>红酒受害者：我害怕了</p><p>下午茶受害者：琼斯穿什么了</p><p>水管受害者：看到他的推特了</p><p>水管受害者：啦啦队服……看着还挺正常的啊</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰一口把茶喷了出来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：啦啦队服</p><p>炒锅受害者：真是散发着美式自信的气息</p><p>下午茶受害者：还蛮可爱</p><p>红酒受害者：你的审美有什么毛病啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不要被表面蒙蔽了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：的确琼斯举着那两个花球蹦跳进来的时候大家都笑得很开心</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他还念了一套口号，总之是鼓励大家快乐工作</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后</p><p>水管受害者：被撸毛的柯克兰猫.gif</p><p>水管受害者：慢慢来</p><p>巨无霸受害者：然后他一个大跳小短裙向上飞去露出了下面的超人标志拳击内裤！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰一口把茶喷了出来.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：波诺弗瓦一口把红酒喷了出来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀一口把排骨汤喷了出来.gif</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基把伏特加从鼻子里喷了出来.gif</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯！超人内裤全球最佳代言人！！</p><p>下午茶受害者：他和柯克兰从一个极端走向另一个极端吗！！</p><p>红酒受害者：应该禁止短裙下面穿拳击内裤！禁止！！</p><p>水管受害者：我们早该知道的……我们早该知道的……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我早晚要把这张照片公开发出去！</p><p>红酒受害者：你还拍了啊！！！</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 00:45]</p><p> </p><p>巨无霸受害者：就差王耀了</p><p>下午茶受害者：最后一位选手</p><p>水管受害者：伦敦快凌晨一点了你怎么还没睡？</p><p>下午茶受害者：不看到王耀的照片我是不会睡的</p><p> </p><p>[GMT 00:52]</p><p> </p><p>炒锅受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：我太天真了</p><p>炒锅受害者：我还以为……他会选择古装……</p><p>下午茶受害者：不是古装吗？</p><p>炒锅受害者：照片，比文字更有力</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀盘着头穿着大红马甲荧光黄底白花图案连衣裙露着腿脚蹬大码带花饰白凉鞋手里拎着买菜用花布包.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然他是没有剃腿毛的</p><p>红酒受害者：我的眼睛！！！</p><p>水管受害者：我的眼睛……</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我的眼睛 我的眼睛</p><p>下午茶受害者：上帝啊我可怜的眼睛</p><p>下午茶受害者：谁教他这么穿的！！</p><p>红酒受害者：不可饶恕！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：英国人和法国人达成一致的时候你就知道问题大发了</p><p>红酒受害者：他的审美怎么会变成这样！</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯两眼无神反叼棒棒糖.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：审美的上限和下限，果真毫无关系啊……</p><p>炒锅受害者：中年直男给闺女选衣服，可能是这样的吧……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 当我们谈论五常的解压方式时我们在谈什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>做意识体当然是很辛苦的啦！不找点解压方式可是不行的！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️注意：本章OC的互动较多且存在秘书口嗨嗑CP的现象。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>群聊：全球最混五傻〇受害者协会（5）</strong>
</p><p>[GMT 12:43 PM]</p><p>红酒受害者：仁慈的先生们！我有一事相求</p><p>水管受害者：你是谁</p><p>下午茶受害者：这未免有些OOC</p><p>炒锅受害者：被盗号了？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：要开启黑色警报吗</p><p>红酒受害者：你们有病啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀对沙袋飞速出拳.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：我只是担心波诺弗瓦！</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦？他怎么了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰微笑举茶杯翘着兰花指.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：他似乎不太开心</p><p>水管受害者：哦，是吗</p><p>红酒受害者：已经站在窗前唉声叹气半个小时了</p><p>水管受害者：你就任由他浪费了半个小时？</p><p>红酒受害者：看看他！</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦靠在窗边微侧着脸看向窗外秀发被风吹起眼下带着微微的黑眼圈眼睛里盛满哀愁.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：照片不错，适合做表情包</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？你有没有一点同情心，他都这么难过了！</p><p>红酒受害者：而且这么美的图怎么还要做成表情包！</p><p>炒锅受害者：我给老王看了这张照片</p><p>下午茶受害者：你……</p><p>水管受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：他说光看样貌不好诊断，但考虑到波诺弗瓦的生活习惯没准是肾虚</p><p>下午茶受害者：……干得好啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：Sale monstre!!!（你个魔鬼！）</p><p>巨无霸受害者：女士们，你们玩得也差不多了，现在听听这可怜的男孩到底想说什么吧</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦泪汪汪咬手绢.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：磨蹭什么？你说啊！</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>红酒受害者：我之前就问了波诺弗瓦，他只说自己压力太大，再问究竟是怎么回事，他就摇头叹气</p><p>红酒受害者：看着也太让人心碎了！其他同事也很担心他，他桌子上现在堆了不少糖果</p><p>炒锅受害者：原来爱丽舍的各位也会投喂你们的国家意识体啊</p><p>红酒受害者：我现在才意识到波诺弗瓦真的不容易，作为国家意识体每天要担心的事一定很多，工作压力该有多大啊！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你就突然严肃起来了</p><p>红酒受害者：但是也不知道怎么样才能帮他解压，这是我们普通人没法触及的领域吧</p><p>水管受害者：你到底想说什么</p><p>红酒受害者：想问问其他意识体的经验，看看你们的老板都是怎么解压的，能不能给波诺弗瓦作参考</p><p>下午茶受害者：这法国男孩什么时候变得这么贴心了？</p><p>水管受害者：他对自己的祖国一向可以的</p><p>炒锅受害者：好吧爱德加，我承认你的孝心感动到我了，那么就分享一下我所了解的老王解压的方式吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：我们亲爱的五千岁老人在漫长的生命中积攒了众多解压的方法，其中最适合波诺弗瓦参考的或许就是烹饪了</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过老王一般会跑到食堂后厨一做就做好多，他说抡大勺颠大锅特别解压</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然他做的饭都给我们这些工作人员吃了</p><p>巨无霸受害者：双赢的局面！王耀解了压，你们还吃到了他做的菜</p><p>炒锅受害者：是啊，厨房师傅也可以歇歇，一石三鸟</p><p>炒锅受害者：我猜老王喜欢这样也是因为这能让他感觉到自己的劳动有意义</p><p>红酒受害者：嗯……不过我觉得波诺弗瓦大概还是比较适合做小份的菜</p><p>红酒受害者：我先记下来吧，还有吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：哦对了，还有运动！</p><p>红酒受害者：功夫？太极？</p><p>炒锅受害者：广场舞</p><p>红酒受害者：琼斯茫然地张着嘴头顶仨问号.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：老王可喜欢广场舞了！他住的小区没广场，但每周至少要去一次附近的小公园和大爷大妈们一起跳舞</p><p>炒锅受害者：他跳得特别熟练，现在好像已经荣升领舞了，最近社区有个广场舞大赛他还想报名呢</p><p>炒锅受害者：你们应该还能在中文网络上找到他穿西装跳广场舞的视频</p><p>炒锅受害者：那次我们工作到特别晚，我开车送他回小区的时候天都黑了，老王本来在车上打瞌睡，但是一听到广场舞的音乐立马清醒过来就要下车，衣服都没换就混到方阵里开始蹦，简直是满血复活的效果</p><p>下午茶受害者：我记得那个视频！可是现在好像被删除了</p><p>炒锅受害者：还有这种事！</p><p>炒锅受害者：难道是老王嫌丢人让人家删的？</p><p>炒锅受害者：不过没关系，那个是路人录的，我这里还有一份自己录的😌</p><p>巨无霸受害者：这种东西你怎么能一直私藏！</p><p>炒锅受害者：想看？想看就写点同人文来换呀，战地记者</p><p>巨无霸受害者：你也知道写新闻报道跟写小说是不一样的吧</p><p>下午茶受害者：《在硬盘里封存已久的德国骨科同人14篇》.zip</p><p>下午茶受害者：我替他付了，视频发来</p><p>炒锅受害者：！！！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：谢谢妈！！！</p><p>炒锅受害者：《西装王师傅快乐广场舞》.mp4</p><p>下午茶受害者：？@巨无霸受害者 你说谁是妈</p><p>水管受害者：谢谢妈，谢谢爸</p><p>下午茶受害者：Et tu, Genya?!（注：此处化用了凯撒的遗言“Et tu, Brute”）</p><p>红酒受害者：@下午茶受害者 明显你是妈</p><p>炒锅受害者：琼斯叉腰仰天大笑.gif</p><p>巨无霸受害者：爸，如果妈要打我你会保护我吗</p><p>炒锅受害者：当然了</p><p>炒锅受害者：你就安心地讲琼斯的解压方式吧</p><p>红酒受害者：谢谢爸，只有爸还记得我们原本在谈论的话题是什么……</p><p>水管受害者：你到底有几个爸</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯的解压方式啊</p><p>巨无霸受害者：其实和王耀也有共通之处——运动</p><p>巨无霸受害者：具体来说就是跑步</p><p>红酒受害者：他在健身房跑还是在室外跑？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：室外啊，室外风景好比较有利于心情</p><p>巨无霸受害者：白宫那一片风景都很不错的，琼斯经常沿着几个总统纪念堂的路线跑，方便随时去和他“老朋友们”倾诉</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过《美国队长2》上映之后他就尤其钟情倒影池了</p><p>红酒受害者：绕着倒影池跑步吗？还挺浪漫</p><p>巨无霸受害者：而且是穿着美国队长制服</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：你早该知道琼斯和浪漫是不可能出现在同一个句子里的</p><p>巨无霸受害者：顺便一提，有时候他夜里也会为了释放压力出来跑步</p><p>巨无霸受害者：夜跑的时候就穿蝙蝠侠的制服了</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀举着茅台雪糕严肃竖起大拇指.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：琼斯来cos蝙蝠侠不会太OOC了吗</p><p>巨无霸受害者：的确，而且他连黑眼影都不涂</p><p>巨无霸受害者：不过既然他是为了解压，我也就不多说什么了</p><p>红酒受害者：我觉得跑步不太适合波诺弗瓦</p><p>红酒受害者：万一他要裸奔呢……</p><p>水管受害者：倒也是……如果他真的选择裸奔，可能他是解压了，但周围人的心理压力……</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基怎么解压？</p><p>红酒受害者：哦我问这个干什么，肯定是喝酒</p><p>水管受害者：以前是喝酒，现在不是了</p><p>炒锅受害者：嗯？</p><p>水管受害者：他喝醉了太麻烦，我们也不想总是打晕他，况且金钱成本也太高了</p><p>红酒受害者：也是，万一打坏了什么文物怎么办</p><p>水管受害者：倒不是这个，主要是买酒的金钱成本太高了</p><p>炒锅受害者：啊，我懂！老王就常说他现在根本不追求喝醉，那喝的不是酒是钱啊</p><p>红酒受害者：根本是因为布拉金斯基和王耀太能喝了吧！</p><p>红酒受害者：但是不喝酒布拉金斯基怎么解压</p><p>水管受害者：俄罗斯浴</p><p>红酒受害者：对哦！洗澡确实应该很解压！我记下来</p><p>水管受害者：你误会了</p><p>水管受害者：不是洗澡，是给人洗澡</p><p>红酒受害者：？？？</p><p>水管受害者：他会去Sanduny浴场扮演搓澡工</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰面对穿成摩根勒菲的布拉金斯基整张脸吓到模糊.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：王耀捂着嘴缩着肩露出奸诈的笑容.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：克拉伦斯，你知道什么吗？</p><p>巨无霸受害者：我知道琼斯和柯克兰都体验过布拉金斯基亲自提供的俄罗斯洗浴服务</p><p>炒锅受害者：波诺弗瓦抬起下巴扬起眉毛睁大眼.gif</p><p>红酒受害者：我不太能理解布拉金斯基为什么会从中得到乐趣！！！</p><p>水管受害者：那是你不了解俄罗斯浴</p><p>水管受害者：把洗浴者按进冰水桶、用枝条猛抽他们，确实挺解压的</p><p>红酒受害者：……</p><p>水管受害者：听说柯克兰来的那次不敢跳进冰水桶，于是布拉金斯基先生好心地替他拿了一桶冰水从头上浇了下去</p><p>红酒受害者：Bravo，布拉金斯基！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：瞧瞧这法国男孩，刚才还怕成那样，一听说柯克兰被如此对待立马就开心了</p><p>炒锅受害者：虽然波诺弗瓦应该不会愿意给人洗澡，但或许可以让他去体验一下布拉金斯基的洗浴服务</p><p>红酒受害者：算了吧……我是想帮他解压不是想帮他自杀……</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰太弱了，那次从Sanduny出来的时候路都走不稳，我还以为发生了什么事呢</p><p>巨无霸受害者：哦，你回来了</p><p>水管受害者：不生气了？</p><p>下午茶受害者：本来就没生气，只是刚拦了几个想找柯克兰聊天的幽灵</p><p>巨无霸受害者：他的聊天对象已经从小精灵发展到幽灵了吗……</p><p>下午茶受害者：最近稍微放宽了唐宁街周围对小精灵的拦截，但幽灵还是不能随便准入的</p><p>下午茶受害者：毕竟小精灵的存在对柯克兰的精神健康也有一定帮助</p><p>红酒受害者：所以他是通过跟小精灵聊天解压的？</p><p>下午茶受害者：事实上每天固定时间的下午茶本身就是柯克兰放松的方式</p><p>下午茶受害者：但显然仅仅如此还不够</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰的解压方式果然完全没有参考意义</p><p>下午茶受害者：还有手工</p><p>水管受害者：手工？</p><p>下午茶受害者：织毛衣和刺绣</p><p>下午茶受害者：这种事他一般是在家做的，但偶尔特别焦虑的时候也会把东西带到办公室来</p><p>下午茶受害者：我也多少能够理解……他这么做的时候就说明心理压力大到了一定地步</p><p>红酒受害者：我太吃惊了，你居然还能理解！</p><p>水管受害者：你闭嘴</p><p>巨无霸受害者：妈你接着说，别管他</p><p>下午茶受害者：……</p><p>炒锅受害者：但是把编织和刺绣的工具带到办公室他就没法打字了吧？</p><p>下午茶受害者：所以这种时候会由他负责口述我来替他打字</p><p>炒锅受害者：不禁让人想起丘吉尔和他的打字员们</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰刺绣水平的确不错，很多同事家里都有他送的刺绣帽子、手帕、小布包之类的东西</p><p>巨无霸受害者：嗯，琼斯还收到过他做的绣着小猪佩奇的婴儿口水巾</p><p>巨无霸受害者：波诺弗瓦后仰着大笑露出扁桃体.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：好样的，英格兰</p><p>红酒受害者：我也记得柯克兰之前送了波诺弗瓦一条刺绣内裤！但上面绣的好像是汉字，看不懂</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦，那还是他专门问王耀要的字样呢</p><p>红酒受害者：所以写的是什么啊</p><p>下午茶受害者：海王</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀笑得前仰后合马尾辫飞舞模糊成扫帚形状.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：什么意思？</p><p>下午茶受害者：布拉金斯基用围巾挡着嘴笑眯眯.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：你们笑什么啊？到底是什么意思？</p><p>炒锅受害者：King of the sea</p><p>炒锅受害者：王耀真诚的眼睛.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：啊？</p><p>红酒受害者：柯克兰那么喜欢说自己征服了七大洋，居然送这种内裤给波诺弗瓦？</p><p>炒锅受害者：这就是爱啊</p><p>红酒受害者：波诺弗瓦皱着脸抬起两只手对送到眼前的美国芝士披萨表示拒绝.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：行吧，我看看，做饭、跳舞、室外跑步、洗浴、手工</p><p>红酒受害者：也不知道这些适不适合波诺弗瓦</p><p>巨无霸受害者：何等感人的孝心！</p><p>水管受害者：说不定你去表达一下自己的关心就能让他开心不少</p><p>下午茶受害者：说真的，到底为什么要这么费事？就找几个美人帮他安排几场约会不就好了</p><p>下午茶受害者：没准他就是欲求不满呢</p><p>红酒受害者：嗯……</p><p>红酒受害者：我去问问他吧</p><p>巨无霸受害者：委婉点啊！别真的直接问他是不是欲求不满</p><p>红酒受害者：我没那么傻！</p><p>红酒受害者：只是打算把这些方案跟他说一下而已！</p><p>[5分钟后]</p><p>红酒受害者：我回来了</p><p>炒锅受害者：如何</p><p>红酒受害者：布拉金斯基举着酒瓶一脚踹翻垃圾箱.gif</p><p>下午茶受害者：哦哟，这怨气</p><p>下午茶受害者：柯克兰喝茶翘兰花指.jpg</p><p>红酒受害者：我那么担心他！！</p><p>红酒受害者：他居然只是因为记错了时间同时答应了一男一女要在后天约会！！！</p><p>红酒受害者：我问他如果给自己放天假出去约会是不是会开心一点</p><p>红酒受害者：结果他说就是因为约会的问题才不开心！</p><p>红酒受害者：我那么担心他！</p><p>红酒受害者：就是因为他连约会的时间都安排不清楚？！</p><p>巨无霸受害者：琼斯戴着圣诞帽捧着热巧克力神情是难得的安详.jpg</p><p>水管受害者：布拉金斯基歪着脑袋下巴搁在交叠的双手上神情无辜.jpg</p><p>巨无霸受害者：的确是让人倍感压力的情况啊</p><p>水管受害者：的确是让人哀愁不已的情况啊</p><p>炒锅受害者：当生活辜负了你，做表情包吧</p><p>炒锅受害者：靠在窗边的哀愁波诺弗瓦+配字“我为什么这么美”.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：靠在窗边的哀愁波诺弗瓦+配字“走开，你们这些丑人，走开”.jpg</p><p>炒锅受害者：靠在窗边的哀愁波诺弗瓦+配字“没有那种世俗的欲望”.jpg</p><p>下午茶受害者：另外不管他最终决定跟谁约会，别忘了推荐他穿柯克兰送的那条刺绣内裤</p><p>红酒受害者：王耀狂揍木桩.gif</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>强调：</strong>秘书群里只有红酒水管这一对CP，大家只是想调戏一下感情生活丰富却至今没有嫁出去的德裔英国人。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>